


Stay With Me

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV) RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-04-11 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 63,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Brian has a crush on Max but he just can't work Max out.
Relationships: Brian J Smith/Max Riemelt
Comments: 64
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim to know anything about Max or Brian. This is just my imagination and I thought I'd share it with you all. No offence meant, I'm just having some fun. Hope you enjoy it!

Brian remembered the first time he’d seen Max. He’d been struck by how beautiful he was; those clear blue eyes, that strong jaw, that cheeky smile. Not to mention his slim yet well-toned body. And his hands... He had amazing hands. Throughout that whole first day, Brian had had to make a concerted effort to not stare at the man.

Now he was more used to him. Now after a couple of months of filming, they had all become friends. Brian felt comfortable with all of them now and he could be open about his sexuality and just be who he really was. It was freeing. And he still thought Max was sexy as fuck. If he was honest with himself, he knew he had more than a bit of a crush on him. It was sometimes a little embarrassing how often he caught himself staring at the man, or thinking about him. And fuck, the dreams he’d had.

But he didn’t even know if Max liked men. He’d never said either way and seemed just as friendly with men as with women. He was a bit of an enigma.

They were out at dinner, in Berlin, in a Max-recommend restaurant, most of the main cast and they were having a hell of a good time. Brian found himself sitting next to Max, who was in a good mood. He’d had a drink or two, well they all had, and was chatting loudly and making them laugh. He kept glancing at Brian whenever he made a joke and grinning at him when Brian giggled like an idiot. Max put his arm around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. Brian could feel the warmth of his arm through his shirt.

‘I love making you laugh,’ he said, his voice husky in Brian’s ear.

Brian felt his ears get hot and he grinned sheepishly. Was that flirting? No probably just being friendly. He was friendly with everybody and there was that time he and Jamie had kissed, messing around between takes. And he was always hugging Miguel, Tina or Tuppence. He was just a friendly guy; that was all there was to it.

Max patted his shoulder then let him go and stood up. ‘Need a piss,’ he announced to the whole table.

Tina giggled. ‘Too much information, Max!’

Max just shrugged, gave her a smirk and headed off.

Brian waited a moment then sneaked out for a smoke. He always smoked more when he’d been drinking.

It was chilly outside compared to the restaurant and he regretted not bringing his jacket out. He bounced up and down on his heels as he smoked, trying to keep warm. The restaurant was on a side street and there was nobody around. He looked up at the stars, mostly visible in the dark sky. There were only a few clouds.

‘I didn’t know hypothermia was a side effect of smoking,’ said a familiar voice behind him.

Brian didn’t need to turn to know it was Max. He would know that voice anywhere. ‘It is when you’re an idiot and forget to bring your jacket outside.’

‘You’re not in Texas now,’ Max said, approaching him. He slid his arm around Brian’s shoulders and leaned in. ‘Dummkopf,’ he said, his voice full of affection.

Brian felt warmth fill him, and not just from the heat of Max’s arm through his shirt. Max rested his chin on Brian’s shoulder and his hand slipped down to his hip. Before Brain could say anything, Max had wrapped both his arms around his waist and was holding him tightly.

Brian just gaped, not sure what to say. Was this flirting? Or just Max being Max? Brian felt completely at sea with the man; it was impossible to work him out.

‘So, what do you think of my city?’

His breath tickled Brian’s neck and for a moment, he couldn’t reply. Then he got a hold of himself. ‘I love it. It’s so free compared to back home.’

Max chuckled softly. The sound vibrated through Brian’s body. ‘I need to take you to the KitKatKlub. It would blow your mind.’

He pulled away. ‘You’d better finish that cigarette before you freeze.’

Brian took a couple more drags, then stubbed it out. He turned and Max grinned at him. ‘Come on, or they’ll be wondering what’s happened to us.’

Back at the table, Max grinned around at everybody. ‘Who wants to go clubbing tomorrow? The Kitkatklub.'

Brian, freezing, pulled his jacket on him. Max glanced at him and shook his head, smiling gently.

‘Ooh, I’ve heard Berlin has the best clubbing,’ said Tina, bouncing excitably in her seat.

Max laughed, nodding. ‘Good to hear my city has the right reputation.’

‘Well, I’m in,’ said Tuppence. ‘I fucking _love_ clubbing.’

‘I have heard about the KitKatKlub,’ said Miguel, smirking across at Max. ‘Are you sure they can cope with it?’

Max’s eyebrow quirked and he glanced around the group. His gaze came to rest on Brian and he smiled. ‘I think they can handle it. Just to warn you, people get very cosy and you will see skin. If you don’t want to strip, make sure to wear black.’

Tuppence shrugged and Miguel grinned but the others stared at him. Brian felt himself blushing and he was sure Max’s gaze lingered on him longer than was necessary. With a great deal of effort, he looked away. What the hell was clubbing with Max going to be like?


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, they met in town. Most of them had gone for black. Miguel had gone for a white shirt with black jeans and he seemed excited about stripping off. Max was his usual cool and relaxed self. He was wearing tight black jeans and a black hoodie. Brian was a little surprised; he thought Max would have been very eager to strip off.

The club looked fairly non-descript outside but there was a long queue. Max joined the end and everyone else followed him. Brian looked at the other people in the queue. There were lots of people just wearing black but others were wearing fetish gear, like leather and latex. There were men and women in all sorts of crazy outfits. Brian had never seen anything like it. Was this some sort of fetish club?

He’d worn black himself, just jeans and a t-shirt and black trainers. He felt woefully underdressed compared to some of them and also completely out of his depth. He felt a gaze on him and he looked up to find Max watching him.

‘Wie geht’s? You okay?’

Brian gave him a relieved smile. ‘Bit overwhelmed.’

Max out reached for him and his hand came to rest in the small of his back. ‘Just stick with me.’

Brian tried to control his blush but knew he’d failed as he felt his ears burn. He looked ahead and saw a large man in jeans and t-shirt making his way down the line, looking critically at the those waiting to get in. A bouncer, he guessed.

As he reached them, his gaze found Max and a smile spread across his face. ‘Maxy! Hallo!’

Max smiled and started to speak to him in German. Brian had learned a few words by being around Max but the only word he understood was _Freunden, _friends.

The bouncer was gazing at Max with adoration as he spoke and, when he’d finished, the man reached out and gently tugged Max towards him by the zip of his hoodie.

With a smirk, Max leaned into him and the next moment they were kissing. What was it Tuppence said? Snogging.

He glanced around at the others, expecting them to be shocked like him but most of them were grinning knowingly. Was he the only one confused by Max? Was this an old boyfriend? Or just a friend? Maybe Max was one of those actors who would kiss anybody. He had taken the sex scenes they’d had to do very much in his stride and he’d done that gay film a few years ago. Maybe he was just relaxed about this stuff.

When Max pulled away again, he was grinning. The bouncer said something else then gestured to the club doors. Max reached behind him and grabbed Brian’s hand.

‘Come on,’ he said to them all. ‘We’re up.’

Brian found himself being tugged along by an exuberant Max as they bypassed the queue and headed inside.

They were met by greeters. Max spoke to them first, in German, then he stripped off his hoodie and toed off his trainers. One of the greeters took them and stamped a number on his hand. Brian stared. Underneath Max’s hoodie he was wearing a sheer black shirt, done up with press studs. His smooth chest and pink nipples were clearly visible through it.

‘Any clothes you don’t want to wear, leave here. No shoes,’ he said.

Miguel was eager to strip his shirt off and also took his trousers off, leaving tight black briefs as his only covering. Brian kept his t-shirt and trousers on but took his shoes off. Tina and Donna stayed fully dressed as well but Tuppence took off her shirt to reveal her black bra. But she kept her glittery hot pants on. Jamie was already wearing a skin-tight black crop top and a black skirt under her coat.

When they got inside, Brian had to try even harder not to stare. Like Max had said, there was a lot of skin. But what he hadn’t expected was how sexual it was. He felt like Baby seeing dirty dancing for the first time. He didn’t know where to look, yet he wanted to look everywhere. His jeans became uncomfortably tight as his eyes caught sight of two gorgeous men, wearing very little, making out against a wall. Their hands were everywhere, heedless of their surroundings.

Brian looked around at his friends. None of them seemed as phased as he was and they were all starting to dance. Max danced with wild abandon, like no one else was there. He didn’t care what anyone else thought of him; he just moved as he liked to the music. _Fuck, he’s sexy_.

The sheer shirt wasn’t helping Brian keep it together. As Max moved, it caressed his body, giving Brian flashes of the pale skin beneath. Brian swallowed, trying to pull his attention away. Lots of people seemed to know Max. They kept coming up to him, speaking to him, putting their arms around him. Some of them even kissed him, men and women. He greeted them all with one of those casual smiles, his dimples clearly visible, and returned the kiss of anyone who kissed him. Brian realised he was staring but he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from that beautiful man.

A hand grasped his. He turned his head and saw Tuppence. She grinned at him. ‘You need to dance.’

It was easy to follow her directions. He’d always admired how free and easy she was, like Max. He wanted to be like that. He wanted it so badly. This club wasn’t like any he’d been in back home, even the gay clubs. The people here moved so freely, nobody caring what anybody else thought of them. Everyone was just being themselves. God, he wanted that so much.

Tuppence put her hands on his shoulders. ‘Relax. Nobody’s judging you here.’

He nodded and started to move to the techno beat. It wasn’t music he was that familiar with but it was easy to dance to. You just had to follow the rhythm.

His gaze moved automatically back to Max and was startled to find that his German co-star was looking at him. He swallowed and looked away, to find Tuppence smiling at him. ‘Why don’t you go and dance with him?’

‘I’m not sure he wants to dance with me.’

Tuppence laughed gently. ‘Oh, Brian, you’re so oblivious! How obvious does he have to be?’

Brian frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean, he likes you. It’s obvious.’ She smiled. ‘To everyone else, anyway.’ She leaned in and whispered in his ear. ‘Go on, be brave.’

Brian swallowed, then nodded. She let him go and he turned towards Max. Those clear blue eyes met his. Brian moved slowly through the crowd towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Max grinned at him when he reached him. ‘Hi,’ he said, over the music.

‘Hey,’ said Brian. For a moment, he could only stare into those piercing blue eyes and wonder if he was brave enough. But then Max’s mouth, the mouth he’d had dreams about, turned up in a little smile just for him.

Brian summoned all his courage and bridged the gap between them. Max was a gentler kisser than he’d thought. He met Brian’s mouth so tenderly that it took his breath away. Then that hot tongue pushed its way past Brian’s lips and the tone of the kiss changed. Passion crept into the kiss and Brian could do nothing but surrender himself to it and to the feelings Max was creating in his body.

Was this real? It was so like the many fiery dreams he’d had about Max that he wasn’t sure. Was he really kissing Max? Was Max really kissing him?

Then they were parting and Max was looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes and that infuriatingly gorgeous smile. ‘I was wondering how long it would take you to do that.’

Brian swallowed. ‘I didn’t know you wanted me to.’

Max chuckled softly and raised his hand to stroke his cheek tenderly. ‘Oh, Süßer, you are oblivious.’

‘That’s what Tuppence said.’ They glanced in her direction to find all their co-stars grinning at them. Brian felt himself blushing.

Max took his hand. ‘Come on. Let’s go somewhere more private.’

Brian found himself being tugged out of that room and down a quieter corridor. There were lots of rooms off the corridor and most of them were occupied. Max took him into the fourth room, which was empty. There was a large couch in there, standing on a thickly carpeted floor. Max led him to the couch.

‘What does Süßer mean?’ Brian asked.

Max smiled gently. ‘Don’t worry about it. It’s something nice.’

Brian looked into that intense gaze and his mind started to race. What was he doing? This was his co-star. This could mess everything up. He could so easily get in too deep here. Did Max even really want him or was this just about sex?

‘Should … should we be doing this? There’s a lot to think about.’

Max gave him that gentle smile again and he raised his hand. He pressed one finger gently against Brian’s lips. ‘You want this and I want this. Don’t think about it. Thinking is for later.’

Brian gave the smallest of nods and Max’s mouth was on his again. Brian hesitated for half a second. _Fuck it_, he thought and he returned Max’s passion.

Max’s hands were on his shoulders, then around him, fingertips sliding down his spine through his t-shirt. Brian was helpless beneath his attentions. All he could do was feel the sensations Max was sending through his body as he kissed him.

Then those warm hands were slipping beneath his t-shirt and Brian gasped against Max as his fingers created warm trails on his skin. His t-shirt was off in a second and Max was running his hands across Brain’s bare back, then his chest. His touches were soft and reverent, like Brian was something precious.

Brian’s breathing was coming hard now and he had to break away from the kiss. Max smirked at him, his lips a little swollen. Brian reached for him, laying his hands on his chest. The sheer shirt was rough and silky at the same time and Brian could feel Max’s skin through it, warm and soft, with hard, firm muscles underneath. He wanted to feel more of him. His hands went to the fastenings of the sheer shirt and he glanced at Max for permission.

Max nodded, smiling gently. Brian tugged open the shirt, to reveal Max’s chest, browner than his own but still fairly pale. He’d seen it before but had never been allowed to touch it, except as Will. This was different.

With Brian’s first tentative touch, Max closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Encouraged, Brian spread his hands across those firm abs, tracing the muscles with his fingers. Feeling brave, he tweaked a nipple and grinned as Max let out a moan.

There was no stopping Brian now. He leaned forward and took the same nipple into his mouth. He swiped his tongue across soothingly, then sucked hard and was rewarded with another moan. Max’s hands grasped his shoulders as Brian lavished attention on him. He could do this forever. He just wanted to touch Max, to kiss him, to taste him.

He pushed forward, pressing Max down beneath him as he continued to suck, nip and kiss the swollen nipple. Max bucked up into him and Brian grinned inside his head as he felt Max’s hard-on against his belly. Max’s chest was heaving as he gasped for breath and gorgeous little moans were escaping from his mouth. Brian wanted more. He was getting into his stride now. It had been a little while since he’d been with someone but it was all flooding back to him.

He slid to his knees in front of Max. Max opened his eyes and dragged his head up to look at him. ‘You … don’t have to,’ he gasped.

‘God, I do,’ rasped Brian. ‘I really do. I wanna taste you so bad.’

Max, with effort, swallowed. ‘Oh fuck,’ he moaned.

Brian grinned, recognising the desperation in his lover’s voice. Oh, how good it was to even think that word about Max.

His hands went to the fly of Max’s jeans and he slowly started to undo them. What he found as he peeled away the denim surprised him. Max was wearing a pair of black lace boxer briefs. The sight of the bulge of his erection straining against the lace almost made Brian lose it right there and then.

He looked up to find Max grinning at him. ‘Like them?’ he asked.

‘Oh, god, yes,’ Brian breathed. He leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss on the bulge, grinning as Max moaned.

He pulled Max’s jeans completely off him and sat back on his heels to take in the view. _Fuck, he really is a sexy bastard._ He looked incredible. He was half-lying, half-sitting on the sofa, his sheer shirt open wide to show off his pink nipples, one swollen but both erect. Then there were those lace boxer briefs, hugging his hips and showing off most of his skin. Only the material covering his cock was opaque but Brian would be seeing that soon enough. His eyes were half-lidden and darkened with arousal. His pink lips were parted and he was still panting.

Brian had decided he wasn’t going to over-think this, but he was definitely saving a mental picture of how Max looked in this moment. It was one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen. 

He couldn’t wait anymore. He returned his hands to Max, framing his hips with his palms to tug him into the right position. Then his fingers peeled down the lace waistband and released Max’s cock.

He gazed at it for a moment. It was thick and long and hard. Brian wondered what it would feel like inside him. God, he’d really like to find out. 

He leaned forward and slowly, so slowly, swiped his tongue around the head. Max gasped and grabbed hold of Brian’s shoulders. Brian smirked. He’d always been good at this. He worked slowly, licking at Max’s cock like it was an ice cream. Max’s moans were something special and Brian couldn’t get enough of them. It was so good to be giving Max pleasure. He still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming.

He’d been teasing for a while and Max’s hands were tight on his shoulders. He looked up into his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. That little frown had settled onto his brow and little pants were coming from his mouth.

Brian grinned. He did love seeing Max undone like this. He was normally so together. He was going to make him lose it even more. He leaned forward and took Max’s cock into his mouth. He pushed the head up into the roof of his mouth with his tongue and hummed. Max let out a gasp and his fingers dug into the skin of Brian’s shoulders.

He relaxed and slowly took Max deeper. ‘Oh fuck,’ gasped Max. Then his words dissolved into a string of German that Brian didn’t understand. But from his tone, he was clearly enjoying himself.

Brian put all he knew into action. He fucked his mouth on that gorgeous thick cock, loving the way Max moaned and gasped and jerked beneath him. He could get him to come like this, he knew. But he badly wanted to taste him.

He hummed low in his throat and Max let out a loud shout. Brian pulled back again, so that hot, heavy head was on his tongue again. He looked up again to find Max watching him, breathlessly. His thighs were trembling beneath Brian’s hands.

Brian kept eye contact as he tongued the underside of that thick cock. Max let out a deep, guttural cry and came into his mouth, his head falling back on the sofa. Brian swallowed him down eagerly. Watching Max, he let the now-soft cock slip from his mouth and sat back on his heels. Max was panting, gazing up at the ceiling and still trembling. Brian tugged his lace boxer briefs back in place.

Then Max shifted, sat up a little and looked at Brian, with that gentle smile again and that intense look in his eyes, the one that made anyone he used it on feel like the only person in the world. ‘That really was something.’

Brian flushed with pleasure and smiled. ‘You certainly looked like you enjoyed it.’

In answer, Max reached for him, pulled him up to him and kissed him hard. Brian wondered if he could taste himself in his mouth. After a moment, he pulled away and his hands slid down from his shoulder to the fly of his jeans. ‘You want me to…?’

Brian pulled back and smiled. ‘Later. Come on, let’s go and dance.’

Max looked at him in surprise. ‘You don’t want to?’

He cupped Max’s jaw, caressing his cheek. He kissed him, then murmured against his lips. ‘I wanna take you to bed later, if you want me to.’

‘Oh, fuck, yes,’ rasped Max.

Brian grinned. ‘Later then. Now, we’re gonna dance because I am not going to hold back from doing what I want anymore.’

Max beamed at him. ‘Glad to hear it. Come on then, Schatz.’

Brian didn’t ask what that meant; he knew it was something good from the affectionate tone Max used. He found his hand being grabbed, then he was tugged out of the room.

Brian laughed. ‘You going out there like that?’ he asked, referring to Max’s open shirt and his boxer briefs.

‘Sure, why not?’ He grinned. ‘Quite a few people out there have seen me in less.’

Despite his years in acting, Brian had never met anyone as open as Max. It was exhilarating. Max kept hold of his hand as they returned to the dance floor.

The others, although happily absorbed in dancing together, looked at them and smiled at each other. _How long have they all known?_ he thought. _Was I the only oblivious one?_

But as he looked into Max’s clear blue eyes and felt his hand gripping his firmly, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt only pride and happiness that Max was looking at _him_ like that, that Max wanted to be with him, that he wanted to go to bed with him.

A small part of him knew that this wouldn’t last, that their lifestyles couldn’t easily merge. This would probably be a short-term thing but, in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care one little bit. Like Max said, thinking was for later.


	4. Chapter 4

With Max gazing into Brian’s eyes, nothing else seemed to exist. There was just each other, nothing else, as they danced to that heavy beat. Max’s hands were all over his chest, soft and warm on his skin. Brian couldn’t keep his hands off Max either. He just looked so delectable in his open black lace shirt and lace boxer briefs.

Brian’s mind kept flashing back to the vision of Max laid out in front of him, his cock jutting out of the black lace. He kept remembering going down on his knees for Max, taking that thick cock into his mouth and watching Max come undone. _God that had been so good._

He groaned as the memory made his cock throb in his pants. Max grinned at him, as if he knew exactly what Brian’s mind was doing to him. Max reached around him, cupping his buttocks firmly, and pulled him forward.

Brian let out another moan as he found himself pressed firmly against Max, who smirked at him. Brian wanted to kiss that infuriatingly sexy smirk right off that beautiful face. So he did.

Kissing Max was … something else. Max put just as much intensity into his kisses as he did into everything else. His lips were so soft but he kissed with firm pressure, his tongue slipping in almost immediately, creating trails of heat against his tongue.

After the kiss ended, Brian’s hands went to Max’s hips, holding him firmly and rubbing his thumbs against his skin. The heat between them was almost too much to bear and Brian had to close his eyes. He almost dragged Max back to that room to fuck right there and then. But no, he wanted to do this properly. It might be their only time. Or maybe they should go home now and get on with it?

Max’s hands went to his jaw, holding him firmly on both sides of his face. ‘You’re overthinking again.’

Brian opened his eyes and looked into that clear blue gaze. ‘Sorry.’

Max shook his head. ‘Don’t apologise for being you, Süßer.’

Brian swallowed. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before. He wanted to look away, embarrassed but Max held his gaze so intensely that he couldn’t.

Then Max gave him that special smile again and kissed him softly. He hummed against Brian’s lips and he couldn’t help but imagine what that vibration would feel like against his cock. Max pulled away and, again, seemed to be able to read his mind, because he was smirking.

He pulled away further and Brian whimpered with disappointment, but Max wasn’t going away. He turned backward into him and pressed that tight ass against him. Brian groaned as he felt the pressure against his erection. Why hadn’t he let Max get him off?

Max ground against him in time to the music. Brian wrapped his arms around him, sliding his hand across his bare belly. _Fuck, it’s so good to touch him_.

He kissed Max’s lace-covered shoulder, holding him against him. Max seemed to relax in his arms, though he was still moving his ass provocatively against Brian’s crotch. Brian pressed his nose to his hair, breathing in the scent of fresh sweat and sex and _Max_ underneath it all. He was very much looking forward to taking this fucking beautiful man to bed.

He rested his chin on the slightly shorter man’s shoulder as they moved together. Max’s hand moved to his and held it tightly. Still moving his hips, Max tugged Brian’s hand down to the front of those lace boxer briefs. Brian grinned as he felt the bulge already swelling there.

He wondered whether Max would want to fuck him or be fucked. Brian didn’t care which; anything with Max was more than he had ever hoped.

He shook his head. There was overthinking again. No more. At least, not right now. Now, he had much better things to do.

Brian grabbed hold of Max by his slim hips and spun him around. Max’s eyebrows quirked in surprise but then he grinned before Brian brought him close for another kiss. He wanted to touch him more, to feel the warmth, softness and hardness of that beautiful body against him.

Max deepened the kiss and Brian ran his hands over that firm chest. He tweaked a nipple and chuckled as Max moaned against him. He was beginning to realise how easy it was to tease Max; the man was fucking _responsive_. Brian was looking forward to seeing what other noises he could provoke from the German.

They moved against each other, finding a natural rhythm. Brian no longer cared if anyone was watching them. He only cared about kissing, touching and feeling this beautiful man, _his lover_, against him.

He lost all track of time. There was just him and Max, dancing together, touching each other and sharing kisses.

He was surprised when Tuppence tapped him on the shoulder. ‘Hey, Bri, Max, I think it’s time to go, unless we want to stay until the lights come on.’

Max pulled away and grinned at her. ‘No one wants to be those people.’ He kissed Brian’s cheek. ‘I’ll go find our clothes. Hope there’s no one fucking on them.’

Brian laughed and watched Max disappear into the thinning crowd. Tuppence took his hand and squeezed it. ‘You okay, Bri?’

He turned to her, grinned, then hugged her hard. ‘Thank you.’

She laughed. ‘I didn’t do anything. You were the brave one. Besides, I had Berlin,’ she said, pulling away.

Brian frowned, confused, but he didn’t get time to question her. Max returned with their clothes and Brian pulled his t-shirt on. Max pulled his jeans on but didn’t bother doing up his shirt.

After collecting their shoes and jackets, they all made their way outside. The air was cool and fresh after the hours they’d spent in the club. As a group, they started walking away from the club, in the vague direction of their hotel. Brian wondered whether to invite Max back to his room or whether Max was about to invite him back to his flat. He knew Max lived fairly close to the hotel so at least he had a little time to think about it.

Max was ambling along quietly. He could be quiet sometimes. When he was like that, Brian always wished to be able to read his thoughts, or feel his emotions, like their characters would. Max was certainly the type of person who seemed to have deep thoughts. Brian wanted nothing more than to be privy to some of them, to really know Max, intimately.

Brian looked sideways at him and Max turned his gaze on him.

‘What you thinking about?’ Brian asked.

Max smirked at him. ‘Taking you back to mine and fucking until dawn.’

Brian swallowed. ‘Er, I’d like that.’

Max laughed. ‘I thought you would.’ He laced his fingers through Brian’s and held tightly.

They walked along in silence for a few minutes, until Doona glanced back at them and smiled. ‘So, who had Berlin?’

Brian frowned. ‘What are they on about?’

Max laughed, watching as people began to give money to Tuppence. ‘I think they’ve had a bet on us.’

Brian laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. ‘You absolute fuckers.’

They all just laughed, absolutely no shame on their smug faces. But, as he felt Max’s hand in his, he felt like he could never be cross or upset about anything ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

Max shut the door of his flat behind them and turned that intense gaze on Brian. A smile played about those pink lips. ‘I’d offer you a coffee but I’m not sure I could wait while you drink it.’

‘I don’t want to wait,’ said Brian. He reached out and grasped hold of Max’s jaw and kissed him hard. Max responded eagerly, his own hands grabbing Brian’s hips and pulling him close.

They wrestled each other closer, fervently touching any part of each other they could reach. Brian felt like he could never get enough of just touching that firm, smooth chest. He palmed Max’s nipples, enjoying the way the other man bucked against him as he did so.

‘Bed,’ gasped Max. ‘We need to get to bed.’ He pulled at Brian’s hips as he backed them towards his bedroom.

Brian claimed his mouth in a kiss again and they somehow made their way into the bedroom without breaking apart.

Then Brian pulled back, taking another mental picture. Max’s lips were swollen and his eyes were heavy. His shirt was still open and the bulge at his crotch was obvious even through his jeans. Brian sank to his knees again and Max’s hands landed in his hair.

He could feel Max watching him as he slowly undid his jeans and dragged them down. He wanted to see those lace boxer briefs again.

Max toed off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans. Brian grasped hold of those strong, slim thighs and leaned forward to nuzzle into the lace. He breathed in the scent of him, focusing on the firmness of his erection against his cheek and the tenderness of those hands playing through his hair.

‘Fuck, you’re beautiful,’ Brian said, sitting back on his heels to look up at Max.

Max flushed a little with pleasure and he gave Brian that special smile again. One hand cupped his jaw and the look in his eyes could only be described as intense.

‘I want to see you, Süßer,’ he murmured.

Brian swallowed and wasn’t sure what to do. Max’s hands went to his shoulders and lifted him up. He kissed him, then reached for his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. He smoothed his hands across Brian’s chest. Again, there was that reverent touching. Max’s fingertips were featherlight on his skin and Brian found himself shaking with barely contained pleasure.

Max’s hands slid down the middle of his chest until he reached the fly of his jeans. He met his eyes as he slowly undid his jeans. He pushed both them and his boxers down in one movement. Brian gasped as he was revealed to Max.

Then Max was on his knees. He looked up at Brian, that intense look still in his eyes and Brian felt like the only person in the world. He swallowed and Max smirked at him. Then he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his bare thigh. Brian held his breath, watching as Max scattered kisses across his thighs and belly. Then he pressed his face to the juncture between thigh and groin and breathed in deep. Brian didn’t dare to move, or even breathe as he watched.

Then Max was standing up again, cupping his cheek and kissing his lips softly. ‘Schön,’ he whispered against his mouth.

Brian resolved to google that when he had the chance but, for now, he knew it meant something affectionate … and loving, just from the feelings Max pushed into the word. He was a good actor; he could make anyone believe anything. But right here, in this moment between just the two of them, Brian knew there was nothing but truth.

For a moment, they stood and looked at each other, both drinking in the sight of each other, then Max smiled, almost shyly, at him.

‘Brian, will you fuck me?’

Brian felt his eyes open wide in surprise. Max really did sound shy. Max _could_ be shy, with strangers but he’d never imagined he could be shy about sex and he hadn’t been so far. But he was shy about this.

Brian smiled, reaching for Max and letting his hand settle on the back of his neck. He kissed him, letting his other hand trail down Max’s back towards that tight ass. He grasped a lace-covered buttock and pulled him close.

‘You are _very _fuckable,’ he said against his mouth.

Max chuckled. ‘Is that a line?’

Brian pulled away, laughing. ‘Max, I’ve got you here in your lace panties, begging me to fuck you. I don’t think I need a line anymore.’

Max frowned at him, then smirked. Suddenly, he launched himself at Brian, laughing wildly. Brian caught him, seconds before they both crashed to the bed. There were two seconds where they just looked at each other, then they were scrambling for each other, reaching for any part of each other to touch and kiss.

Brian slipped his hand into Max’s open shirt and brushed his side lightly. Max giggled. Brian smirked and took advantage of his distraction to flip him onto his back and pin him beneath him, his hands above his head.

Max yelped in surprise, then grinned up at him. ‘I’m liking this side of you.’

Brian smirked at him. ‘There’s a lot you’ve gotta learn about me, Max.’

Max looked into his eyes, the grin fading and a look of sincerity replacing it. ‘I can’t wait.’

Brian felt himself blush a little and he didn’t know how to respond to that in words. Instead, he pressed a kiss to those lips. Max responded to him, pushing up into him eagerly. Brian loosened his grip on Max’s wrists and those beautiful hands settled on his hips, pulling him further into him.

For some moments, they just kissed, tasting each other and feeling their erections grow between them. Then Max sneaked his hand between them to grasp hold of Brian’s cock in a light grip. He moved his hand up and down teasingly and Brian remembered how long he’d been on the edge of arousal.

He let out a groan of pleasure in Max’s neck. Max’s other hand slipped around him, playing along his spine lightly. Brian scattered kisses along his jaw and neck, enjoying the moan of pleasure that rumbled through his body.

Max’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock and Brian let out a low grunt and pulled back to look into Max’s eyes. ‘I think it’s time we did this,’ he murmured.

Max grinned at him. ‘Then show me how fuckable I am, Süßer.’

Brian grinned, sliding off him in one easy movement. Max eagerly wriggled out of his shirt and threw it away. His hands went to the waistband of his boxer briefs but Brian caught hold of his hand.

‘Leave them on,’ murmured Brian. ‘I _really_ like them.’

Max let out a huff of a laugh and did as he was asked. He reached behind him for his bedside drawer and slid it open. Blindly, he riffled through it and pulled out what he needed.

He pressed a bottle of lube and a condom into Brian’s hand. Brian took them and kissed that soft mouth, then his hand slid down to Max’s waist. He pushed gently, turning him to face the other way in one gentle movement. He slid his fingers beneath the waistband of those lace boxer briefs and slid them down, just enough to expose Max’s tight ass. He stroked it, softly, and Max let out a delicious sound somewhere between a giggle and a moan.

Brian grinned. Max really was full of a variety of delicious sounds. He rolled on the condom, then squirted a bit of lube on his fingers and slid them between Max’s buttocks. Max sighed softly as he was breached. Brian slid his other arm over Max’s shoulder, his hand coming to rest on his chest. Max nuzzled into his inner elbow as Brian worked him. His breath was hot on his skin and those little whimpers were escaping from his mouth now. He pushed back into Brian and he knew he was ready.

Brian slid out his fingers and guided his cock inside his lover. Max let out a deep, guttural moan as he slid home and Brian grinned into the back of his head. He focused for a moment on keeping himself together as the hot tightness surrounded his cock.

Max was trembling against him. ‘Fuck me, Süßer, please,’ he gasped.

Brian dropped a kiss into that dirty blond hair. ‘Shush,’ he murmured. ‘I am.’ He settled his hand on that slim hip and started to move, holding Max securely to him with his hand on his chest.

They found their rhythm as easily as they had when dancing. It was as easy as if they had done this a thousand times before but still new and electrifying to be utterly absorbed in each other. There was nothing else but them, their bodies as close as they could be, and the soft sounds escaping from their mouths.

Dizzying pleasure was overtaking Brian’s body and he couldn’t hold back. He thrust hard, provoking guttural moans from Max. He reached for the hard bulge in his lace boxer briefs that was his throbbing erection and rubbed firmly. Max gasped loudly into the still air of his flat and his thighs started to tremble. He grabbed Brian’s hand on his chest, holding on tight and, came with a breathless cry.

Brian thrust once more into Max’s clenching body and let go, coming with a moan of his own, into Max’s shoulder.

They lay still, panting into the quiet surrounding them. Max held tight to Brian’s hand on his chest and Brian dropped soft kisses onto his shoulder.

Then as one they separated. Max relieved himself of his now wet pants and Brian went to the bathroom.

He returned to find Max, gloriously naked and beautifully sated, in bed waiting for him. Feeling a little shy again, Brian hesitated, until Max patted the space next to him and smiled sleepily at him.

‘It’s not quite dawn, but I think it’s time for sleep.’

Brian nodded and climbed in beside him. Max pulled the covers over them both and turned into him. Brian put his arm around him and Max settled with his head on his shoulder and his hand resting on his stomach.

Brian chewed his lip. Was this the time to be talking about stuff, maybe? Or just sleep? He wanted to ask what this all meant but at the same time, he didn’t. He just wanted to sink into sleep with Max and not worry about it. But he wasn’t sure he could.

‘Max…’ he started.

Max tilted his head up and cupped his jaw. ‘Not now, Bri. Tomorrow.’

‘But …’

Max kissed his jaw _so tenderly_. ‘Just enjoy the moment, Süßer. It’s not later yet.’

Brian let out a breath and nodded. Max gave him that soft smile again, then lay his head back down and closed his eyes. He sighed contentedly and his body relaxed against Brian.

Brian turned his face into Max’s hair and breathed him in, still hardly able to believe what had just happened, what was still happening. Max was right. The longer they could put off thinking about what happened next, the more they could enjoy this.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, focusing on nothing but the simple pleasure of lying naked with Max in their post-coital bliss, the world outside too far away to trouble them.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian woke early, to find Max still soundly asleep next to him, curled up on his front. He eased his arm out from underneath him and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he grabbed his phone from his abandoned jeans. He slipped back into bed behind Max before he looked at it. It was around 5am and he had a text message from Tuppence.

_Hope you boys have fun! Call me later x _

He glanced at Max and smiled. They had had a lot of fun. But what next? Why did Tuppence want him to call her? Did she guess he was going to be upset? Maybe he would be. Maybe when Max woke up, he’d tell him it was just a one-night stand, that it had been fun but that was it. No point getting attached.

He sighed, miserably. He didn’t want it to be over, not yet. It probably couldn’t last but he wanted more. Maybe he was being greedy but he couldn’t help it. Max was intoxicating and he already felt like he was in this deeper than he should be. But he just couldn’t help it.

He remembered those words Max had called him. What was the one he kept using? Süßer?

‘Hey, Google, what does Süßer mean in German?’ he asked at his phone.

‘According to babynames.com, Suzi is a girl’s name of Hebrew derivation,’ intoned his phone.

Brian grumbled. ‘Damn thing. How the fuck do you spell Süßer?’

Max rolled over and blinked at him. ‘Bri, what are you doing?’ he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

‘Nothin’.’

Max frowned at the phone in Brian’s hand. ‘Are you overthinking again?’

Brian shrugged. ‘I was just wondering what Süßer meant.’

‘I told you it’s something nice. Look, we’re not shooting today so just go back to sleep.’ He yawned. ‘I’ll give you a language lesson in the morning.’ He wiggled his eyebrows. ‘If you’re good.’

Brian sighed, putting his phone down on the bedside table. ‘Sorry. I’m just not very good at this one-night stand stuff.’ 

Max looked sharply at him. ‘You are not a one-night stand,’ he said, sternly.

Then he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at him. Brian forced himself to meet that clear blue gaze.

Max reached out and touched his cheek tenderly. ‘I wouldn’t do that to you.’

Brian swallowed. ‘I didn’t know.’

Max shrugged. ‘I guess you’ve got a lot to learn about me too, eh?’ He lay back down onto his back.

Brian turned towards him. ‘I’d really like to learn.’

Max looked at him and smiled. He turned on his side to face Brian. He ran his hand gently down his arm, then let it rest on his hip. ‘I’m trying to be honest, Süßer. I don’t know where this is going. We both know how these on set things often go so maybe it’ll go nowhere. But …’

Brian hung on that word, holding his breath as he watched the other man’s face, trying to read him. But it wasn’t easy.

Max touched his face gently again and that intense look was back. ‘I want to try, to see how it goes.’ He smiled. ‘Let’s try to not overthink this, Süßer.’

‘I dunno if you’ve noticed, Max, but overthinking things is kinda my thing.’

Max chuckled softly. ‘I did notice.’ His eyes raked over him and Brian felt vulnerable under that intense gaze. He cupped his jaw. ‘I try to do things that feel good, that feel right for me. I can’t tell the future or where this is going to go. All I know is that I want to be with you, and I think you want to be with me too.’

Brian smiled widely. ‘I do.’

‘Then let’s try not to think about anything else. Let’s just do what we want to do.’

‘I want to know what Süßer means.’

Max laughed, slinging his arm around Brian’s shoulders and pulling him close. He kissed the top of his head. ‘All right. It literally means sweet so it’s sort of like sweetheart or honey.’

‘Oh.’

‘See? I told you it was something nice.’

Brian looked into Max’s clear blue eyes, examining him for sincerity. He smiled as he saw the truth in Max’s eyes. He really did care about him. He felt something for him, more than just a simple on-set friendship. He wanted to be with him.

Max smiled and stroked Brian’s cheek with his fingertips. ‘You have no idea how adorable you are, do you?’

Brian blushed. Adorable? Was he? ‘Am I?’

Max laughed and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the mouth. ‘Yes, you are.’

Brian curled his fingers at Max’s neck. ‘Max,’ he whispered.

‘What is it, Süßer?’ Max whispered.

‘I really want you to fuck me.’

Max’s eyes widened in surprise and he fixed Brian with that intense, searching look for a moment. Then he grinned and kissed him.

Both on their sides, they kissed leisurely, their hands reaching for each other. Max’s body was warm and soft beneath Brian’s hands and he wanted more of him. He wanted everything. Max pushed forward into him, taking charge and Brian could do nothing but experience him, welcoming the sensations of Max kissing him and touching him.

It was that intense gaze that he loved, the way Max looked at him like he was the only person in the world. Brian tried to tell himself he looked at all his lovers like that, that he probably had a string of them in his past. But as Max kissed his way down his body, then grinned up at Brian before taking his cock into his mouth, all with that intense look in his eyes, Brian couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else.

Max played his body expertly, knowing just where to touch him, where to kiss, where to lightly nip, until Brian was nearly sobbing with frustration.

He reached for Max in the pale light of the early morning, bringing him close so he could kiss his mouth. ‘Please, Max,’ he gasped. ‘I’m ready.’

Max smirked at him, reaching between them to grasp Brian’s cock, slowly sliding his hand up and down, his smirk widening as Brian whimpered. ‘I like seeing you like this, Süßer, all needy and eager.’

Brian let out a slight murmur of a laugh. ‘I’m glad you didn’t say desperate.’

Max smiled gently, then nuzzled into his neck, kissing him softly. He released him and grabbed a pillow. Brian raised his hips and Max slipped the pillow underneath him. Brian watched as he grabbed lube and a condom from the bedside table.

As he rolled the condom onto his cock, his eyes closed in an expression of pleasure and Brian could only stare at him, strongly aware he was seeing something more intimate in his co-star than he’d ever thought he would.

Then Max was lying down with him, their gazes meeting in the dim light. Brian kept his eyes on Max’s face as he reached between his legs. His fingers were cool and wet as he pressed gently inside him. Brian just watched the look of concentration on Max’s face and he felt himself fall, despite himself. He couldn’t help it.

A haze of pleasure surrounded him and he was aware of nothing but the feeling of Max playing his body. Then Max was settling himself between Brian’s legs and sliding inside him. A low moan of pleasure escaped Brian’s mouth as that thick cock filled him up and brushed that bundle of nerves inside him. Sparks of pleasure spread through his body and he could do nothing but hold on tight as he rode the waves of pleasure.

Max’s mouth met his in a sweet kiss, then he began to move, one arm looped around Brian’s shoulders to hold them close together. Brian held onto him by his hips. At first, his eyes were closed but then he opened them to find Max’s gaze fixed on him as he fucked him.

Brian couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He let go, giving himself up to the pleasure Max was creating in his body, as he was fucked hard. He clung onto him, wanting nothing more than to be right there in that moment. Nothing else mattered.

Drinking in Max’s intense gaze on him, he let himself come with a cry that filled the room. Max fucked him through his orgasm and Brian felt his whole body trembling and clenching around him.

He fell back on the bed and heard Max’s low cry as his orgasm found him. Max collapsed onto him and Brian welcomed him into his arms. Max pressed his face to Brian’s neck and Brian stroked that soft blond hair, now damp with sweat. The German was trembling and Brian held him tight and kissed his temple.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

Max shifted out of him, pulling away briefly to clean up, before he returned to him. He pressed a soft kiss on Brian’s mouth. ‘It felt good,’ he said. He grinned. ‘I like giving you what you want.’

Brian turned into his arms. ‘I can’t promise not to keep overthinking this but I can try.’

Max smiled and stroked his cheek. ‘Don’t worry about it, Süßer. You don’t need to change who you are for me.’ He kissed him again. ‘You only need to trust me with your feelings.’

Brian looked at him for a moment, then felt himself flushing and he pulled away. He went to the bathroom, cleaned up and had a piss. When he returned, Max had pulled the bedcovers back into place. He smiled and patted the bed. Brian got in beside him and Max pulled him close. He spooned him from behind, slipping his arm over his chest to hold him close.

He pulled the covers over them both, folding himself around him. Brian felt himself relax as Max kissed his shoulder and murmured softly against his skin.

‘Go to sleep now, Süßer. There’s nothing to worry about.’

Brian closed his eyes and settled into sleep, secure in his lover’s arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Brian woke, it was mid-morning. Max was still sleeping. Brian shifted to look at him. He was so beautiful, perfectly formed. Even his imperfections seemed perfect to Brian. He wanted to protect himself, wanted not to fall but he could feel himself falling and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

He reached out and stroked Max’s arm. His skin was warm and soft beneath his hand. As Brian’s fingers trailed across his chest, Max murmured softly and Brian could see him starting to wake.

Brian leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth. Max pressed up into him and Brian could feel his cock stirring against his thigh. He laughed.

‘You’re always up for it, aren’t you?’ he murmured against Max’s lips.

Still with his eyes closed, Max reached for him, sliding his hands across his shoulders. Brian kissed his way across that stubbled jaw. Max clung to him, sleepily but his cock was hard and he was moaning softly.

Brian kissed his way down his chest, smoothing his hands across that firm chest as he did so. He loved the way Max moved against him, barely awake but eager and responsive.

He reached his belly. Max’s hands slid from his shoulders to his arms as Brian settled between his legs. He glanced up at Max, who smiled sleepily at him.

Brian beamed at him. He really did love this sleepy, pliant Max. He bent his head over that beautiful thick cock he was getting to know. He took it into his mouth and a thrill went through him at the moan that slipped from Max’s mouth. 

Max’s hands tangled in his hair as Brian started to lick and suck gently at his cock. Brian kept his gaze on his face as he gave him pleasure. He thought he could never get tired of that look on that beautiful face. He drank it in, committing it to memory.

He teased Max, flicking his tongue over the sensitive head of his cock, loving the way Max moaned under his tender ministrations. His hands tangled in Brian’s hair and his fingers flexed against his scalp.

His legs twined around Brian’s waist, clenching around him and whimpering as Brian eased the pleasure from his body.

Brian hummed around his mouthful and Max gasped, jerking forward a little. One hand left Brian’s hair and grabbed at the sheet, his legs clenching again. Brian wanted to grin but his mouth was too busy.

He took Max deeper and his legs clenched around him again as he fought to control himself. Brian wanted him to let go, to give himself up to the pleasure. He slid his hand over Max’s hip, stroking his skin gently. That made Max whimper again.

Brian took him as deep as he could and swallowed around him. Max jerked and whimpered. Brian reached for his balls, grasping them with a firm but gentle pressure. At the same time, he started to move, fucking his mouth on that beautiful cock.

Max’s hips jerked uncontrollably as they fell into a rhythm together. Brian slipped his hand from Max’s hips to his buttocks, kneading firmly. He felt that firm ass clench beneath his grip and then he was coming. Brian watched Max’s face as he swallowed him down. Those clear blue eyes closed and his mouth opened as he cried his release into the air.

His body went limp and Brian kissed his way back up to his mouth. Max was panting but he pulled Brian close and kissed him. ‘That was fucking fantastic. Did I say you’re amazing at that?’

Brian smirked. ‘It’s a talent, not that I haven’t put in plenty of practise.’

‘I volunteer if you need any more practise.’

Brian slid his arms around Max’s waist. ‘I’d enjoy that.’ He slid his hand gently across Max’s now soft-cock. ‘You do have a beautiful cock.’

Max laughed. ‘Is that an American compliment?’

Brian shook his head. ‘Not really.’ He lay back and grabbed his phone. He could feel Max looking at him as he checked his messages.

‘You’re obsessed with that thing.’

Brian shrugged. ‘I just like to keep up with the world.’

Max huffed. ‘Well, don’t selfie me on it.’

Brian looked at him. ‘Do you want to keep this private? You and me?’ He flushed. ‘Whatever that means.’

Max shrugged. ‘Not from our friends.’ He looked at Brian, then cupped his cheek gently. ‘I’m not embarrassed of you, Süßer, before you start thinking that. I just like to keep my … relationships private. The world doesn’t need to know everything about me.’

Brian nodded. ‘I understand.’ He looked away. ‘I’m not exactly out myself, you know.’

Max stroked his cheek with one finger. ‘Don’t worry about that, Süßer. You don’t owe anyone else the truth, only yourself.’

Brian looked at him. His eyes were intense as he looked back at him. Brian felt understanding pass between them and he smiled.

‘I guess we’re on the same page.’

Max frowned at him. ‘I don’t know that expression.’

Brian smiled. ‘It just means we agree.’

He nodded, then grabbed Brian’s hand. ‘It’s time we got up. Shower with me and I’ll help you with that,’ he said, nudging his thigh into Brian’s erection.

Brian beamed at him. ‘Thanks. Then we’ve gotta get something to eat because I’m starving.’

Max laughed. ‘Well, you’ve worked hard. I didn’t know Americans had such stamina. Komm schon, Mausbär, shower time,’ he said, climbing off the bed.

Brian followed him eagerly. ‘What does Mausbär mean?’

Max laughed again as he tugged him into the bathroom. Max had a big shower, with plenty of room for both of them. Max pulled him under the hot spray and kissed him. They were soaked in seconds and Max’s hands moved deftly over Brian’s wet skin.

They kissed languidly. Brian cupped Max’s cheeks, holding him to him, as close as he could. Max slid his hand between them and grasped hold of Brian’s cock. Brian kept his eyes closed and just experienced the sensations of Max, of his kisses and his touches.

He gave himself up to this moment, to just being with Max, because he knew full well that out there the realities of real life could so easily come between them. But he wasn’t going to think of that now. He was going to stay in this moment, where he was Max’s Süßer, and where the worries of the outside world couldn’t touch them. 

And maybe later, he'd find out what Mausbär meant. 


	8. Chapter 8

‘So what happened to you this weekend?’ Tuppence asked, as soon as she could grab him away from the others. They’d been through make up but the crew were still fiddling with the set so they couldn’t shoot yet.

He grinned at her. ‘I’ve been at Max’s.’

She smirked. ‘Wow, you lucky boy. Twenty-four hours of personal attention from Max.’

Brian sneaked a look at Max, who was talking to Jamie near the food tent. ‘Yeah, lucky me,’ he murmured.

Tuppence linked her arm with his. ‘What is it, Bri. You don’t sound as thrilled as you should be right now.’

He glanced at her. How did she see through him so well? Was he that transparent? He hesitated, then decided to plunge on. He had to talk to someone about it. ‘It was great, like _really_ great. Amazing. Fantastic. Awesome.’

‘Right...’ asked Tuppence, clearly confused. ‘So, what’s the problem?’

‘I’m just trying not to... fall for him.’

‘Ah, you’re overthinking,’ she said, as if this explained everything. He supposed it did really.

‘I’m trying not to. It just...’ He flailed. ‘It comes naturally I guess.’

‘Hmm and Max is just good at doing what he feels like.’

‘Hmm, it’s not easy for me.’

‘Well... Look if you do fall for him, I guess the worst that could happen is that you get your heart broken.’

‘Oh, is that all,’ he drawled.

‘It’s not fun, Bri but everyone gets their heart broken sooner or later, and they get over it. And you could have a lot of fun in the meantime. I mean, the man is hot. Is he good?’

He nodded, grinning despite his worries. ‘Oh he’s good. He’s delicious.’

She smirked. ‘Are the rumours true? You know, about the trunk?’

Brian felt a grin spread across his face. ‘Oh, it’s true. Trunk is the perfect word.’

He glanced across at Max again, to find the German watching him. Their gazes met and Max gave him a gentle smile.

Tuppence sighed and leaned against him. ‘Look at that. He really likes you.’

‘You think?’

‘Can’t you tell? The boy’s not subtle! He’s practically shouting it.’

He looked down. ‘You probably won’t understand this but... when you’re gay... you have to be cautious, because it can be dangerous if you read a situation wrong.’

She looked at him and smiled gently. ‘Not with us, Bri.’ She looked back over at Max. ‘You should really go for it, you know. We’d keep it quiet for you if that’s what you want. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.’

He nodded. ‘I don’t know what it is yet. I don’t think he does either but yeah, we’d like to keep things subtle.’

She nodded, then smiled. ‘Make sure Max knows that because right now he’s looking at you like he wants to fuck you.’

Brian looked at him again and flushed. _How obvious was he going to be? _

But he didn’t get the chance to speak to him because right then Lana announced that they were ready to start.

It didn’t go well. Brian was struggling to focus. His mind kept going back to that bed with Max, back to the feeling of his skin beneath his hands, to the taste of that large, thick cock on his tongue, the hot length of him inside him.

Max wasn’t helping. During the takes, he was the consummate professional but in between, there was that look again, the look that he wanted to fuck him.

‘All right, let’s take a break. Half an hour, everyone,’ said Lana, after Brian fluffed his lines for the fourth time. She glanced over at him. ‘Brian, can I have a word?’

Brian chewed his lip but went over as everybody else scattered, going to grab a coffee or go off set for a smoke break. Max headed back to the trailers.

Lana looked searchingly at him. ‘What’s going on with you today, Brian?’

Brain dragged his gaze away from where Max had disappeared to look at her. ‘Sorry, I’m just a bit unfocused.’

She glanced over at the trailers and her eyebrows raised. She looked at him with a gentle smile and he felt his ears getting hot. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. ‘I can guess why. Whatever’s going on between you and Max, go and sort it out. Don’t let it ruin my show.’

He smiled. ‘Sorry, Mom,’ he said gently.

She laughed and gave him a little push. ‘Go on.’

He turned and headed for Max’s trailer. He loosened his shirt collar as he went. Will’s police uniform could be rather uncomfortable sometimes.

It seemed that Max was expecting him, because the moment he knocked on the door, it was opened and he was tugged inside.

‘I’ve been dying to get my hands on you all day,’ whispered Max, huskily, before he claimed his mouth with a fierce kiss.

Brian got out half his name before he succumbed to the kiss, his cock immediately firming in his pants at the smell and feel of Max against him.

When the kiss ended, Brian was panting against him. ‘You are a bad man,’ he gasped.

Max smirked. ‘Get you all hot and bothered, did I?’

‘Yes, and you knew full well what you were doing.’ He sneaked his hand around Max’s waist then dipped over his tight ass. He gave one cheek a light smack through his, or rather Wolfgang’s, black jeans.

Max’s mouth let out a soft gasp of surprise, then he grinned and pressed his crotch against Brian’s. Brian could feel he was already hard.

‘Do that again,’ Max said, an irrepressible grin on his face.

Brian gave him a mock stern look. ‘I certainly will.’ His hands went to the button of those black jeans and he had them undone in seconds and down around Max’s ankles.

Max was still grinning, smugly. Brian wanted to wipe that smug smile off his incorrigible lover’s face. His boxer briefs quickly followed his jeans.

‘Mmm, I like you this eager,’ said Max.

Brian smirked at him. ‘Oh, just you wait, you naughty boy.’

With one arm, he held Max against him, while the other slipped behind him and gave a firm smack to his other buttock. Max gasped against him and his hips jerked reflexively. Brian grinned and delivered a succession of quick smacks to those pale, firm buttocks. He felt the flesh heat up beneath his touch and Max’s breathing was harsh against his neck.

‘Oh fuck, Süßer,’ he gasped.

Brian smirked. Max wasn’t grinning now. Instead, he was pressing his cock against Brian and whimpering desperately.

Brian pressed his mouth to Max’s ear. ‘Are you sorry?’ he asked, his voice low and husky.

Max trembled with pleasure. ‘Fuck,’ he gasped, then let out a rumble of a laugh. ‘How am I supposed to answer that when I want you to do that again.’

Brian rolled his eyes. ‘Never heard of roleplay?’

Max just smirked. Brian shook his head, laughing and he gave Max another little smack. ‘Now, don’t do it again, you naughty boy.’

Max grinned at him. ‘I won’t. Until next time.’

Brian released him. He sneaked a hand between them and felt for Max’s cock. As he gripped it, Max’s head fell back and he let out an ecstatic moan. ‘I guess you’re never going to learn.’

With his other hand, he pushed Max’s black shirt up, brushing his taut stomach. Max whimpered but didn’t move, his cock still firm in Brian’s grip.

Brian dropped to his knees and released that thick, hard cock. He kissed his thigh and pressed his face to it for a moment, breathing in that musky scent he was starting to learn. Max’s hand landed gently in his hair and stroked.

He glanced up at Max and smiled. His eyes were closed and a look of pleasure had settled onto his face. It was a sight Brian would never tire of, not even if he saw it a thousand times.

One hand keeping Max’s shirt safely pushed up and the other tracing patterns on his tight stomach, Brian took his cock into his mouth, teasing with a kiss and then a swipe of his tongue. He felt Max’s moan rumbled through his body.

He pressed the head of that thick, hot cock to the roof of his mouth with his tongue and felt it pulse in response.

Then he relaxed his throat and took Max deep. Max let out a shout and Brian hummed around his mouthful. He slid his hand from that flat stomach, to those firm buttocks. His flesh was still warm, and tender, if Max’s moan was anything to go by.

He gripped his buttocks and tugged him forward. Max hesitated but then, urged by Brian’s persistent grip on him, allowed his hips to move. Brian’s eyes found Max’s as he fucked his mouth. Their gazes locked as they lost themselves in each other.

Max’s hand was gentle in his hair, even as he lost himself in urgent pursuit of his orgasm. ‘Ich komme,’ he muttered, throatily and his eyes flickered closed. Brian clutched his buttocks, pulling him to him as he felt the hot spunk shoot down his throat. Max bucked and nearly stumbled but Brian held him steady.

A moment later, Max managed to steady himself. Brian sat back on his heels and grinned up at him as Max pulled up his jeans and fastened them. Then Brian stood and pulled him into a kiss.

‘Are you sorry now?’ he murmured against his mouth.

Max grinned. ‘Ja, let me show you how much,’ he said, and sank to his own knees. Brian leaned against the trailer door for support as Max pressed his face firmly to his crotch. Brian murmured softly.

Max grinned up at him. ‘I’ve never been in trouble with ein Polizist before.’

Carefully, he undid Will’s trousers and brought out Brian’s cock. Despite the moment, Brian grinned. ‘Do you think Will and Wolfgang would ever do this?’

Max shrugged. ‘Sure, why not?’ He grinned. ‘Now, shush and let me focus.’

Brian smiled and rested his head on the door behind him. Max’s hands were gentle on his cock as he slid his hand down to grip the base as he focused his mouth on him. Brian couldn’t take his eyes off the sight below him as Max licked and kissed his cock. His breath was hot on his sensitive erection as he teased, slowly.

His other hand slipped in between two buttons of his shirt and traced patterns on his taut stomach, even as he took his cock into his mouth. Brian could already feel himself trembling and he knew he wouldn’t last long, not after being wound up by Max most of the day. And now the sexy bastard was having his wicked way with him again.

Brian’s hips bucked of their own accord and Max glanced up at him. Brian knew already that Max couldn’t deepthroat as well as he could, so he tried to hold back.

But his hips seemed to have a mind of their own and in seconds, he was fucking Max’s mouth urgently. Valiantly, Max kept up, though kept one hand on Brain’s thigh to keep him from thrusting too deep.

His skin began to tingle and he knew he was close. Then Max hummed deliberately around his cock and Brian lost it, coming hard down Max’s throat without even managing to give him a warning. Max swallowed him down, then sat back with that irrepressible smirk back on his face. 

He stood up and brought Brian close for a languid kiss. Brian could taste himself and Max mixing wonderfully in their mouths.

‘That was a fun break,’ said Max, pulling back and watching as Brian tucked himself back into his costume.

Brian nodded, smiling a little. But then he remembered his mistake-filled morning and he reached out for Max’s wrist and tugged him close.

‘Listen, Max, you have to quit it with the intense looks and stuff while we’re working. I thought we decided to keep this subtle.’

Max bit his lip, actually looked abashed. ‘Es tut mir leid. Sorry.’

Brian cupped his cheek. ‘I’m not really mad, just … I know neither of us wants to screw this up, do we?’

Max shook his head, then he smiled and kissed Brian. ‘I’ll try, Süsser. It’s just I’ve had my head turned by this sexy American.’

Brian felt himself flushing but he smiled, pulling Max against him. ‘Flatterer.’

Max took his hand. ‘Komm schon, Mausbär. Time to get back to work.’

Brian let Max tug him out of his trailer and back to work. It was only when they were setting up the next scene, that he remembered he still didn’t know what Mausbär meant. Ah, well, there would be time tonight. He’d get it out of Max somehow. 


	9. Chapter 9

The shrill alarm pierced Brian’s eardrums, jerking him out of his cosy, pleasant sleep. He groaned, reaching out blindly to shut it up. Then he realised he was on the wrong side of the bed to reach it.

The duvet huffed and swore extensively in German. There was an impatient thud and the alarm stopped.

A warm arm slid around Brian’s middle. ‘Why the fuck did you set it so early, Süßer? The flight’s not for hours.’

‘Sorry,’ Brian said, his voice still thick with sleep. ‘Must be from yesterday. I think I fell asleep before I could change it.’ He grinned and pushed back into Max, who was also still naked under the blankets. ‘Guess you must have fucked me into exhaustion last night.’

Max laughed and Brian felt his warm breath on his shoulder. ‘Guess I did. Wanna go again?’

‘Have I ever said no?’

Max chuckled gently. ‘Not that I recall but it’s polite to ask.’

‘It wasn’t that polite.’

‘Es tut mir leid, I humbly request that I fuck you right into the mattress until you come with my name on your lips.’

Max’s husky voice and soft words went straight to Brian’s cock and the half-hearted morning erection firmed into a full morning glory. ‘God, yes please,’ he groaned.

Max laughed and kissed Brian’s shoulder. ‘How could I refuse such a polite Texan boy?’

Brian pushed back into him and felt his erection against his bare buttocks. ‘You could if you wanted but I think we both know how bad you want this ass.’

Max sneaked a hand between them and gave Brian’s ass a firm little smack. ‘You bet I do. Sicherlich, Süßer.’

He let go of Brian’s middle and suddenly caught both hands in his. He pinned them above his head and pushed himself against him. Brian groaned. He loved it when Max got a little rough. It had been a few weeks now and they were beginning to understand quite well what each other liked. Brian wasn’t sure how they’d found time for so much fucking in between their punishing filming schedule but they had. At least so far. It remained to be seen how it would work now they were moving countries. Probably easier now they would both be staying in the same hotel. That was, if Max wanted to carry this on after they left Berlin.

Max’s mouth was at his ear. He nibbled along it then took his earlobe into his mouth and sucked hard. Brian hips jerked all by themselves.

‘I’m going to fuck you so hard, Süßer, you’re gonna feel me all the way to India.’

Brian groaned, clenching his fingers round Max’s and wondering how he was going to get through that eight-hour flight so close to Max and not be able to fuck him. This session was going to have to get them through.

Max’s mouth was soft on his neck, then hard as he nipped and sucked, probably leaving a love bite. Brian couldn’t bring himself to care. His cock was hard and he could feel his breathing was already heavy. He couldn’t take too much of Max’s teasing.

Max seemed to know this. He kissed Brian’s shoulder, then the top of his spine as he reached for the lube and a condom.

He pulled away, releasing his hands and Brian whimpered at the loss. Max chuckled and his hand skimmed Brian’s hip.

‘Patience, my eager boy. Don’t wanna hurt you, Süßer.’

‘Your cock’s not _that_ big,’ scoffed Brian.

‘That’s not what you say when it’s inside you.’ One hand cupped his hip, while the other gently probed at him, before pushing lubed fingers inside. Brian bit his lip as the familiar sensations of pleasure swept over him. He bit his lip to keep himself from pushing back onto those fingers.

Suddenly, they were gone and Brian whimpered. But there was only a second’s pause before Max’s hand was on him again, grasping his hip and pulling Brian back onto his cock. Brian gasped out loud as that large cock filled him, pressing against that bundle of nerves inside him. Brian reached for Max’s hand on his hip and squeezed.

‘Fuck me, Max,’ he murmured.

Max pressed a kiss onto his shoulder. ‘You want it rough, Süßer?’

‘Fuck yes, please.’

‘So, polite,’ teased Max. He kissed the back of his neck, then pulled back and slammed into him.

Brian couldn’t speak, couldn’t think of anything but Max fucking him. The pleasure assaulted him and he could only hold onto his lover and enjoy the ride. Max held him tight with one arm around his middle, fucking him into the mattress just like he’d promised. He grunted with effort as he fucked him. He let go of Brian’s hand and ran his fingers up his chest, tweaking his nipples firmly. Brian knew he was making noises but he was no longer in control. He could only give himself up to Max as he was fucked hard.

Then Max grasped his cock and his hand moved firmly up and down. Brian pressed his face into the pillow beneath him and cried out unintelligible words. He couldn’t hold on anymore.

‘Loslassen, Süßer, let go.’

Those soft words were enough. Brian tipped into his orgasm with Max’s name on his lips, just as his German lover had promised.

He wasn’t even aware of Max coming; he was too out of it. The next thing he knew, Max was lying back down with him, after a quick clean up job, and slipping his arms around him.

Brian leaned back into him, relishing the warmth and softness of those strong arms around him. Max kissed his cheek, then settled his chin on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. ‘That was good.’

‘It was,’ said Brian, dreamily.

He felt Max grin against his cheek. ‘I love it when you lose control like that.’

‘You can make me lose control any time you like.’

Max kissed his neck. ‘Be glad to.’

Brian thought about those words. It did sound like Max had no intention of ending things just yet. But … well Brian had been wrong before about things like this. He didn’t want to be. He really didn’t want to be wrong about this.

‘Max…’ he said, eventually.

‘What is it, Süßer?’

‘If this is just … a Berlin thing, you would say, wouldn’t you?’

Max was silent for a moment and Brian’s heart sank. Then Max moved abruptly, pulling back to push Brian properly onto his back. He rested his hand on his chest and looked intensely at him.

‘I’m not messing you around here, Süßer. I promise. I’m not playing games. I’m not leading you on, I just …’ He looked away. ‘I don’t know where this is going either but …’ He looked back up into Brian’s eyes and his gaze seemed sincere. ‘I really like you, Süßer, and I’d like to keep trying, if you’re willing.’

Brian slipped his arm around his waist. ‘There’s nothing I want more.’

Max smiled and his eyes brightened. They leaned into each other and shared a long, deep kiss before they parted, both relieved.

‘So, next stop Mumbai!’ said Brian, pushing himself up. ‘I should grab a shower.’ He sat on the edge of the bed and let out a little moan as he felt the ache inside that was the reminder of Max inside him.

Max, of course, noticed his reaction and laughed. ‘Told ya you’d be feeling me all the way to India.’


	10. Chapter 10

Flights with the whole cast and those of the crew that moved with them were always fun. But they were also long and you could only laugh and joke for so long before you wanted to sleep. Brian had found himself sitting next to Tuppence, with Max and Tina across the aisle from them. He could hear Jamie and Doona chatting behind them.

Once everybody settled down, Brian looked out of the window and watched the clouds all around them. It would be getting dark soon but the view wouldn’t be much different. Max and Tina were talking quietly. He wasn’t listening but he did hear his name once or twice. He glanced across at them, smiling a little. They were close, after spending so much time filming together, sometimes quite intimately. For a while, he’d thought they might have a thing, before he’d worked out that Max liked him.

Brian shifted, pressing his lips together to stop any sound getting out as he remembered that morning. He could still feel it, though less than before. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push away the memory. This was _not _the place to think about it; they couldn’t exactly join the Mile-High Club on a plane full of their co-workers.

He opened his eyes to find Max grinning at him. He flushed and looked away. Tuppence nudged him.

‘What’s going on with you two?’ Tuppence asked. ‘You’ve not called it quits, have you?’

Brian shook his head. ‘No. Max just thinks it’s funny to tease me on a plane full of our co-workers,’ he said, raising his voice just enough so that Max could hear him. Max, completely unabashed, just grinned back at him.

Brian shifted again, feeling his cock respond to that sexy grin.

‘What’s up?’ Tuppence asked.

He squirmed, feeling his ears go red. ‘Just struggling to get comfortable.’

Max leaned over with his spare pillow and a gentle smile. ‘Try this.’

Brian took it with a grateful smile and a slight blush. He stuck it under his ass and Tuppence giggled.

‘Ah, I see.’

Brian gave her a look. ‘Don’t say anything,’ he said darkly.

She didn’t even have the courtesy to pretend she wasn’t smirking. ‘You two been having fun this morning then?’

He glanced at Max, who smiled at him, before lying back in his seat and closing his eyes. Brian leaned into Tuppence to talk quietly with her.

‘It’s amazing, Tup, we have so much fun together.’

She beamed at him. ‘That’s great, Bri. And the famous trunk isn’t too much for you?’

‘He loves it,’ said Max.

Brian glared at him but Max didn’t even open his eyes, he just grinned. Tuppence laughed. ‘You’re right, he does love teasing you.’ She leaned in to whisper to him. ‘Don’t be so easy to wind up.’

‘I can’t help it!’ Brian confessed. ‘He just gets to me. I mean … look at him. He’s so … fucking sexy and … cocky and … fuck.’

She looked sharply at him. ‘You _are_ falling for him.’

‘I’m trying not to,’ he hissed. ‘I’m just not managing very well.’

She glanced back at Max, who seemed to be asleep. ‘Well, I guess you should just enjoy it for what it is.’

He sighed, sitting back himself. ‘That’s what I’m trying to do.’

They got into the hotel really late. They had to wait a few minutes to get everybody checked in then at last, they were making their way to their rooms, ready to go straight to sleep. In his ensuite, Brian sleepily washed his face and cleaned his teeth before heading back through to the bedroom to start to undress.

He was just in his boxers when there was a knock on his door. He frowned. Who the hell was it at this time of night? He crossed to the door and peered through the peephole. Max was standing there, his hands in his pockets, bouncing slightly on his heels.

Brian smiled, rolling his eyes as he opened the door. ‘S’pose you slept too much on the flight to sleep now?’

Max shrugged, dropping his gaze. ‘Just wanted to be with you,’ he admitted.

Brian felt a rush of affection and he reached out, took a handful of Max’s shirt and tugged him close. Feeling quite daring, he kissed him, right there at the door.

‘You’d better come in then,’ he said, and pulled him right into the room. He shut the door behind them. ‘I think I’m a bit ….’ He paused and yawned. ‘I’m a bit tired to do anything.’

Max smiled. ‘Ja, I know. I thought I’d make it up to you for making you squirm on that flight.’ His smile widened into a grin. ‘In more ways than one.’ He pulled out a bottle of massage oil. ‘I give fantastic massages.’

Brian laughed. ‘Cocky bastard.’

Max laughed. ‘Yeah. You want to?’

He nodded. ‘I’d love it.’

Max beamed at him. ‘Get on the bed then.’

Brian did as he was told, lying on his front with his arms folded beneath his head. After a moment, he felt Max, now just in his boxers too, get on the bed beside him. He waited as Max opened the bottle and poured a little of the oil onto his hands. That was a good sign to start with, warming the oil before he used it.

Then he felt Max’s hands, warm and gentle on his back. Brian closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations of the massage. Max’s touch was firm, working the tension out of the muscles. Brian heard himself groan and felt the vibrations of Max’s chuckle through his hands.

‘Told you I was good.’

‘Ugh, why are you always right?’

Max didn’t reply, just laughed again. ‘Just relax, Süßer, you can go to sleep if you want.’

Brian felt himself relaxing and he knew sleep was not far away. Max lay down beside him, still massaging him with one hand. But his chest was pressed against Brian’s side, skin against skin. Brian kept his eyes closed and just focused on the feeling of Max close to him and the warmth and strength of his hands on him.

He felt himself drifting towards sleep, every muscle more relaxed than he could remember being for a long time. He felt Max’s lips tenderly kiss his shoulder, then his cheek.

‘Mmm, so tired,’ he murmured.

Max nuzzled into him and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. ‘Sleep, Süßer. I’ll be here.’

Brian shifted onto his side so he could put an arm around him. Max actually _snuggled_ into him and Brian smiled against his cheek.

‘Goodnight, Max,’ he whispered.

Max’s hand trailed over his hip, then came to settle there, his thumb rubbing lightly. The last thing he heard was Max’s soft voice murmuring against his cheek. ‘Gute Nacht, Süßer. Süße Träume, Liebe.’


	11. Chapter 11

Brian woke lying on his front, with a soft hand on his back. He opened his eyes but didn’t move. Max, naked, was snuggled up beside him, his hand resting on the small of his back and his mouth against his shoulder. Brian smiled, enjoying the feeling of Max cuddling up to him. He felt like he could lie there forever.

But then he felt Max stir slightly, murmuring sleepily against his bare shoulder.

‘Good morning,’ Brian said.

Max kissed his shoulder. ‘Guten Morgen, Süßer.’

Brian smiled. He loved it when Max spoke German, whether it was on purpose, or whether it just slipped out when he wasn’t concentrating. He started to shift to look at him but Max’s hand pressed down more firmly on his back and started kissing his way across his shoulder. Brian smiled and relaxed into the feeling of Max’s gentle mouth on his skin.

‘Mmm, that feels nice,’ he said, as Max began kissing his way down his spine.

‘I like kissing you,’ Max murmured.

‘I like being kissed by you,’ said Brian.

Max chuckled against his skin. ‘You’re supposed to say you like kissing me too.’

Brian grinned. ‘I do, but I don’t want you to stop doing that.’ He moaned as Max pressed a kiss to the small of his back.

He felt tongue on his skin and he couldn’t help wriggling as Max licked all the way up his spine. Then he was covering his body with his own and snuggling in close, his breath hot on Brian’s neck. Brian shivered with pleasure.

‘You taste so good,’ he murmured and nibbled on his neck.

Brian reached back, putting his arm around Max and pulling him tighter against him. ‘Mmm, want you,’ he murmured.

Max bit his earlobe, then sucked it hard. ‘What do you want me to do?’ he teased. Brian could feel him grinning.

He pushed up into Max, feeling his hard-on against his buttocks. ‘You know what I want.’

Max kissed his neck, then tongue the remains of the love bite from the day before. Brian knew he wouldn’t give him another one. They had filming that day.

‘I want to hear you say it, Süßer,’ he whispered, his breath hot on his neck. ‘I want to see that sexy mouth telling me what you want me to do.’

Brian turned his head so he could look into that intense gaze. ‘I want you to make love to me.’

Max stilled, staring at him and Brian’s heart started thudding hard. Damn him and his big mouth. But then Max smiled, leaning in to kiss his mouth softly. 

He didn’t say anything but slid off him and reached for the bedside table. ‘Scheiße,’ he muttered, as he realised there was nothing in the drawer yet.

Brian laughed. ‘Sorry, you turned up before I could unpack last night. In my flight bag, back pocket.’

Max scrambled off the bed. As he dug in the pocket of his flight bag, Brian turned onto his back and slipped off his boxer shorts. He played idly with his cock as he waited for Max to return to him.

Max found what he was looking for and stood. He grinned at Brian. ‘You know I’m taking a mental picture of that image, don’t you?’

Brian grinned at him. ‘Well don’t stand there taking pictures all morning.’

Max shook his head, laughing. ‘You’re so impatient.’

‘Is that a bad thing?’

Max came to him, climbing back onto the bed and kissing him. ‘I love it,’ he said, earnestly. Brian pulled him against him and they shared a long, deep kiss. Then Max’s arm was around his waist and sliding lower, his hand coming to rest on his thigh.

‘You ready to feel me, Süßer?’

Brian grasped those slim hips and pulled him against him. ‘More than ready.’

Max smirked and pushed into him. ‘That’s what I like to hear.’ He slid his hand across Brian’s pale thigh, then slipped in between them. Brian watched his face; he loved that look of concentration. Max did everything so intensely.

Those thoughts were driven out of Brian’s head as he felt Max’s lubed fingers sliding inside him. Max kissed him again, his other hand tracing the muscles of his chest.

Then Max himself was slipping in between his thighs. Brian wrapped his legs around him as that thick cock he was getting to know so well pushed inside him. Their gazes met in the dim light of the hotel room. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Max seemed to be drinking him in and Brian felt a strange fluttering in his stomach.

Then Max smiled and he began to move. His first thrust sent sparks of pleasure through Brian and he grasped Max’s hips. He moved slow and deep and Brian could only hold onto him and experience the pleasure he was creating in his body.

He loved this feeling, the feeling of being filled, and Max fucking _knew_ what he was doing. And from that grin on his face, he also knew just how much Brian loved it.

They moved together, their moans of pleasure and grunts of exertion filling the room. Their bellies pressed together, Brian’s cock trapped between them. The pressure was almost too much to bear and he knew he was close.

Max knew too. He moved faster, aiming a messy kiss at Brian’s mouth. Brian held onto him but let his eyes drift closed as the sensations overwhelmed him. He came with Max’s name on his lips. Max thrust once, twice more and then he came with a low grunt.

Brian reached for him and they shared another kiss. Max was panting, then he pulled back. He traced a finger across Brian’s cheek and, for a moment, just looked at him. Brian’s breath caught in his throat as he found himself under that intense gaze. He didn’t know what to say, or how to feel, but he couldn’t look away.

Then Max smiled and pulled away to clean up. Brian took the moment to remember to breathe. After wiping himself clean with a tissue, he reached for the blanket and pulled it over himself, feeling vulnerable suddenly but unable to verbalise it.

Max came back and frowned at him. ‘You okay, Süßer?’

Brian nodded. ‘Yeah.’ He reached for Max and pulled him under the covers with him. Max laid his head on the pillow beside him and smiled.

‘Was that good?’

Brian grinned and nodded. ‘It was. An awesome good morning.’

Max kissed him. ‘That’s what I like to hear.’

Brian watched him for a moment, then decided to broach the question that had been on his mind for a while. ‘Max, when did you start to like me?’

Max grinned. ‘Have you wanted to ask me that for a while?’

Brian shrugged. ‘Maybe.’ He blushed. ‘Yes. Come on, you know I’m shit at recognising flirting.’

Max laughed, a little too quickly and loudly for Brian’s liking. ‘You can say that again.’

‘You’re not answering the question.’

Max shrugged. ‘Well, immediately, I guess. You’re sexy, sexier than you know, I think.’

Brian’s blush deepened. ‘Max … what did that German mean that you whispered to me last night?’

This time, it was Max’s turn to blush. Brian smiled; he didn’t even know Max did blush. Max looked away, biting his lip. ‘I could make you find out yourself, see if that phone of yours could translate it.’

Brian pushed his shoulder lightly. ‘Just tell me.’

Max looked at him, hesitating before sighing and smiling a little. ‘Gute Nacht, Süßer. Süße Träume, Liebe.’

‘I know the first bit,’ said Brian. ‘But the second?’

‘Sweet dreams … love.’

Brian gazed at him in surprise. ‘Is that … is that how you feel?’

Max shrugged. ‘It’s stupid and … I know that after filming’s over, it won’t be easy to see each other but … well I can’t help how I feel and I feel … strongly about you.’ He looked at him. ‘Like I said, I’m not playing games with you, I’m trying to work out what’s going on and how I feel.’ He kissed the corner of Brian’s mouth. ‘You’re not the only one trying to protect their heart here, Süßer.’

Brian slid his arm around Max’s waist and tugged him close. ‘Then let’s agree to try to protect each other’s hearts.’

Max smiled and kissed his mouth tenderly. Butterflies fluttered in Brian’s belly.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian was walking on air. Life was good. He was working on an awesome project, getting to visit countries he’d never been before, making friends he’d never have met otherwise and he had an incredibly sexy lover.

Their first day shooting in Mumbai was glorious. It was warm, sunny and dry and Tina was delighted to welcome them to her city, the way Max had been to his and Doona had been to hers.

Lana had told him off a little about his love bite but the corners of her mouth had twitched and she’d sent him off to make-up while muttering about over-affectionate Europeans. He’d grinned as he guessed Max was going to get a slightly more severe telling off. But he knew all Max had to do was flash that gorgeous grin at Lana, making sure there was lots of dimple showing, and she’d forgive him. Or maybe he’d pout. He had a cute pout, not that he employed it often.

Brian found himself daydreaming in make-up. As usual, he was thinking about Max. He couldn’t stop himself daydreaming about him. He needed to get himself together and focus on the rest of filming. They didn’t have long left now and none of them knew whether they were going to be back for a second season. They hoped, but none of them really knew. So Brian was determined to make the most of his remaining weeks with Max, though neither of them knew what was going to happen afterwards.

‘So, how did you get this then?’ asked his make-up artist, as she covered up his love bite.

His lips twitched. ‘Misadventure with someone who should know better.’

She giggled. ‘Ooh, sounds fun.’

He looked at her in the mirror. ‘No comment,’ he said dryly.

His gaze turned to himself as the love bite disappeared under the make-up. Max was a fucking cocky bastard. Nothing stuck to him. Well, it was time he got a taste of his own medicine. Brian saw in the mirror that there was a smirk on his face. Yep, he was going to give that sexy fucker a good strong taste of his own medicine.

Filming finished quite late that night and for a few minutes after he got back to the hotel, Brian considered just going to bed but then Max’s cocky grin flashed into his mind and he knew he couldn’t wait. He got changed into black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He wished he had some leather but he had to make do.

He grabbed his phone and texted Max, though he was only a few doors away.

_Wanna come over? Now._

Max’s reply was short and sweet. _Ja_ x

Brian smiled over the kiss, then pulled himself together as he heard a knock on the door. He checked the peephole and grinned as he saw it was Max. He had that cocky grin on his face again. Well, Brian was going to wipe that sexy grin right off his face. He was going to make him moan and beg for more.

Brian opened the door, reached out and grabbed Max by the front of his shirt. He heard a surprised ‘oof’ and the next second, he had Max pressed against the door and was kissing him hard. Max’s hands went to his waist, pulling him into him and returning his kisses eagerly. When Brian pulled away to look at him, Max grinned.

‘Well, that was a nice welcome.’

Brian raised his hand to Max’s face, gripped his chin firmly and placed his finger on his lips. ‘Quiet,’ he said, firmly. ‘I’m in charge tonight.’

Max swallowed and his eyes darkened with arousal. Brian stood back and just took him in, giving him the chance to back out, to say he wasn’t up for it. But Max didn’t move. He just gazed at Brian, waiting for him to take the lead.

Brian was suddenly lost. What was his plan again? Max tilted his head and his lips twitched. ‘What’s your plan here, Süßer?’

When Brian didn’t reply, that cocky grin spread across his face again. Brian narrowed his eyes and that urge to wipe that cocky smile off his face struck again. He stood up straight and fixed Max with a firm look.

‘Take off your clothes,’ he said, in a calm, measured voice. ‘Every last thing.’

Max held his gaze and his lips parted. He let out a long, heavy breath, then his fingers went to his shirt buttons. Slowly, he undid them. Their gazes remained locked as Max slowly took off his clothes and dropped them beside him. Brian smirked as he took in Max’s body and saw that he was hard already.

He just looked at Brian, waiting for him to make the next move. His tongue snaked out and licked his lips.

Brian cleared his throat and took the two steps towards Max. He took hold of Max’s wrists, pinned them behind his back in one movement. Max groaned low in his throat and the sound made Brian’s cock pulse in his pants. He pressed his lover into the wall and kissed him hard. Max whimpered against him, pressing his hips into him. The feeling of a naked Max in his arms while he was fully clothed made his cock throb.

Max moved enthusiastically against him, despite his pinned arms and Brian could tell how eager he was. He pulled away and grinned at him, changing his grip to his hand instead of his wrist.

‘I want you on the bed now.’

‘Yes, Sir,’ said Max eagerly.

Brian grinned and tugged Max towards the bed. ‘Lie down, on your back, hands behind you.’

Max did as he was told, unquestioningly. Brian took a moment to enjoy the vision of Max, laid out before him, his hands behind his back and his cock standing up proudly. His gaze was fixed on Brian, his eyes dark and half-lidded with arousal.

Brian stalked around the bed, enjoying the way Max’s gaze followed him and only him. ‘You’ve been very bad, Max,’ he said, in his soft but dangerous voice.

‘Oh, fuck, Süßer,’ Max groaned.

Brian leaned over him, putting his face close and looking into his eyes. ‘You have wound me up, given me love bites, fucked me hard to make sure I think of you.’

Max swallowed, his gaze still fixed on him.

Brian trailed his fingers across Max’s chest, smirking at the way Max’s breath became heavy in response. ‘And now it’s your turn. You’re going to get a taste of your own medicine, Max.’

‘Oh, fuck, Bri,’ he gasped.

Brian’s smirk widened; he hadn’t even really touched Max yet. He was going to drive Max wild.

He met his mouth in a kiss, skimming their lips together, slipping his tongue in to meet Max’s, nibbling lightly at his lip and feeling the vibration as Max moaned against him.

He broke the kiss, moving to Max’s jaw and trailing rough kisses along the stubble.

He nipped hard at Max’s neck, knowing he’d leave a mark. Max didn’t object. He spoke no words, only whimpered softly.

His hips jerked as Brian nipped hard at a nipple. He caught the swollen nub between his teeth and pulled, taking note of the way Max arched his back and gasped.

He loved this. He could make him go to pieces teasing him like this. It was exactly what he deserved.

He released the nipple, watching Max drop back down to the bed. He leaned in closer and soothed the abused nub with his tongue.

‘Sußer,’ murmured Max.

Brian didn’t ease up. He wanted to tease Max right to his limits. He scattered kisses across his chest, alternatively nipping or licking after each kiss. Max was trembling now but he obediently kept his hands behind his back. They may as well have been cuffed there.

Max had to be achingly hard by now but he obediently kept his hands behind his back, submitting himself completely to Brian’s attentions. Brian kissed a trail down his chest, tonguing the well-defined muscles and kissing his freckles. He dropped a soft kiss just below his belly button and looked up at his lover.

Max’s eyes were barely open but his attention was fixed on Brian. He was panting and kept biting his lip. Brian leaned in, nuzzling into his groin and feeling the fast movement of Max’s belly against his forehead as he panted. The scent of him, so familiar now, filled his nostrils.

‘Uh, bitte, Sußer. Bitte.’

Brian smirked and turned to Max’s thigh. He kissed the soft skin, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his mouth. He slipped his hands beneath his lover, grasping those firm buttocks in both hands and kneading firmly. Max whimpered, thrusting up into him.

Brian grinned, loving this neediness. He could listen to that whimpering and panting for hours. He moved suddenly, aligning his body over Max’s. Face to face, Max gazed up at him and licked his lip. Brian braced his hands either side of Max’s head and kissed him, hard. Max responded eagerly to the kiss, pushing up into him.

Brian moved against him, making Max moan into his mouth at the friction of his jeans against his cock.

‘Uh, fuck Sußer, you’re gonna kill me,’ he gasped, as Brian broke the kiss.

Brian laughed. ‘No, I’m gonna fuck you.’

Max’s eyes drifted shut. ‘Ah, fuck. Fick mich.’

‘I intend to. Eventually,’ Brian said. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. ‘Do you want to taste me?’

‘Ja!’ Max gasped. ‘Ja, bitte.’

Brian kissed his cheek. ‘Well, since you asked so nicely,’ he teased.

He climbed off him, shuffled up the bed and kneeled beside him. Slowly, he opened his jeans and brought out his cock. ‘Go on, take it,’ he commanded.

Max turned his head, grinned and took his cock into his mouth. Brian moaned appreciatively as the warm wetness of his lover’s mouth took him. At first, he just took him as deep as he could, taking Brian’s eager thrusts with his eyes closed. Brian fucked his mouth, loving the vision of that beautiful mouth stretched around his cock, those hands still behind his back.

Then Brian pulled back a little, knowing Max could only take so much deep throating. Max barely paused. He kept his eyes closed, licking and kissing and sucking on Brian’s cock.

Brian couldn’t take his eyes off the sight before him, those lips puckering, the hollow of his cheeks when he sucked hard, that pink, wet tongue pushing out to lick at his shaft like it was an ice cream.

Brian was so close. He could just come, just spill with abandon in that beautiful mouth. But Max needed him to fuck him. He needed to fuck Max.

He pulled out, then cupped Max’s jaw, stroking his cheek gently. Max opened his eyes and looked up at him. Brian looked into his eyes. ‘That felt so good, baby.’

Max’s eyes glowed with intensity and a proud smile crossed his face, his dimples flashing briefly. He nuzzled into Brian’s cock, his eyes closing in what looked like ecstasy. Then he opened his eyes and met his gaze again. ‘Du schmeckst so gut in meinem Mund,’ he murmured, his voice husky with arousal.

His words went straight to Brian’s cock. He didn’t need to know exactly what it meant, though he knew it was something about him tasting good.

‘Danke, Sußer,’ Brian said, smiling as Max grinned up at him.

He pulled back. ‘Get on your hands and knees,’ he commanded.

Max made another groan, low in his throat, and did as he was told. Brian stood back and grinned as he took in the sight before him. Max, on his knees and ready for him. He laid his hand on his hip and stroked gently.

‘I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby.’ He leaned over and whispered in Max’s ear. ‘You are gonna _feel_ me.’

Max groaned, pressing his head into the pillows. Brian grinned, pulling back and reaching for the lube and a condom. Max was whimpering into the pillow, sticking his ass further up. The view was quite something.

Brian rolled the condom on and squirted some lube onto his fingers. With the first touch of his lubed fingers inside him, Max’s hips jerked and he started murmuring incoherent German. Brian loved the sounds he made. He thought that voice could make him come all by itself. He didn’t waste any time. He knew how ready they both were.

He took hold of Max’s hips and brought him back onto his cock. Max cried out in ecstasy and there was that incoherent German again. He grinned. Max _was_ an incoherent German.

‘Ugh, fick mich, Sußer. Stop teasing,’ he begged.

Brian grinned and slowly pulled back. Max was whimpering and trembling beneath him. As Brian inched out of him, he grabbed hold of the pillow and squeezed it.

‘Ah, fuck fuck, Sußer.’

Brian held still, loving watching Max come undone. He smoothed his hand across his hip, then thrust hard and deep. Max cried out, his hips thrusting by themselves. Brian smirked and started to fuck him hard and fast. Max’s cries were loud now, probably audible in the next room but Brian didn’t care. The whole fucking hotel could hear them and Brian wouldn’t give a fuck. He just wanted to more and more of that sound.

‘Ich kommen,’ gasped Max.

Brian reached round and grasped his cock firmly by the base. ‘Not yet, baby,’ he muttered.

Max whimpered, clutching his pillow tighter and clenching around him. Brian grinned. ‘Not so fucking cocky now, are you?’

‘Uh, you’re gonna kill me,’ groaned Max.

Brian could feel himself getting close. He moved his hand up and down Max’s cock in time with his thrusts. ‘Then come for me, baby,’ he murmured. ‘Show me how much you want it.’

Max lost it, exploding into his orgasm with Brian’s name on his lips. That was the best fucking sound in the world and he could no longer hold on. He came inside the tight, clenching heat of his lover.

Afterwards, after Brian had cleaned up and stripped off, Max pulled him down beside and kissed him hungrily. Brian gathered him up into his arms, trailing his hands down Max’s spine and enjoying the way he shivered against him.

‘Oh, Sußer, where did that come from?’ Max asked, as they parted.

Brian gave him a half-smile. ‘Why? You complaining?’

Max shook his head. ‘Definitely not. But I’ve never seen you like that.’ He grinned. ‘I really like it. You were all … masterful. I wasn’t expecting it but I liked it.’

Brian pressed into him. ‘And you were very obedient. I very much enjoyed that.’ He pulled back to look at him. ‘Do you know how fucking sexy you looked all laid out for me?’

Max smiled, somewhat shyly. ‘I’d lay myself out for you any time, Sußer.’

Brian pressed into him, kissing him tenderly. ‘We’ve only got a few weeks left,’ he murmured against Max’s cheek. Max held him tight, burying his face in Brian’s neck.

‘Ugh, don’t talk about that, not yet. I … I don’t want to this to be over.’

Brian held him. ‘Neither do I.’ He pulled back to look into Max’s intense blue eyes. ‘But we both know it’s coming.’

Max looked back at him for a moment, then sighed, reaching for him and trailing a finger across his cheek. His eyes were wet. ‘Just not yet, Sußer. Not yet.’

Brian kissed him tenderly on the mouth. ‘All right. Not yet.’

He gathered him up again, tucking him under his arm and dropping a kiss into his dark blond hair. ‘Go to sleep, baby.’

Max smiled. ‘I like you calling me that.’

Brian grinned. ‘And I like you calling me Sußer.’

‘Goodnight, Sußer.’

‘Goodnight, baby.’

Brian felt his eyes drifting closed, happy and content with Max in his arms. He felt Max slip into sleep, his breathing becoming deep and his body going limp in his arms. Just before, he fell asleep, he heard his phone go off.

He checked it and found a message from Tuppence.

_Glad you guys had fun. Hope you’re not going for round two tonight. Some of us have an early call! Love Tup x _

‘Oops,’ he said, grinning. Ah well, he’d make it up to her in the morning. He pulled the covers over him and Max and settled down to sleep with his lover. 


	13. Chapter 13

Brian nursed his whiskey sour, watching the wrap party happen around him. There had been lots of dancing and a lot of fun, but now the evening was winding down, people were getting emotional.

Doona was crying and hugging Tina. Tuppence had partied the hardest but was now cuddled up on the sofa with Jamie. Miguel was still dancing and exuberantly hugging and dancing with anyone who came near. 

Max had been dancing with Miguel but he seemed to have disappeared. Brian leaned against the wall and sighed. He’d learned that Max was the type of person you couldn’t easily keep track of, but it made him sad, because tonight was probably the last proper time they’d be able to spend together. This could even be the last night ever. They all knew how this worked and none of them knew whether they would be getting a season two. 

He closed his eyes. He hadn’t wanted to think about that, not tonight. He’d only get upset. He knew he was an emotional person but he didn’t want to lose it, not here in front of everyone. 

‘Fantasising about me?’ whispered a husky, soft but heavily accented voice in his ear.

He opened his eyes and gave Max a look. ‘No. Just trying not to think about tomorrow.’ 

Max, unabashed, leaned in and placed a kiss just beneath his ear. ‘I’d rather think about fucking you,’ he whispered. 

Brian tried to pretend those words didn’t send a jolt of electric pleasure right to his cock. He cleared his throat and looked at Max. His eyes were heavy-lidded and slightly unfocused and he was smirking. 

'How drunk are you?’ 

Max shrugged. ‘Just a bit tipsy.’ He kissed a path along Brian’s jaw. ‘But don’t worry,’ he whispered, his breath hot on his neck. ‘I can still get it up. All I have to do is look at you.’ 

Brian gave him a friendly push. ‘Sweet-talker.’ 

Max smirked wider. ‘So, I seem to have a problem.’ 

Brian frowned. ‘What’s that?’ 

Max grinned, bouncing on his heels. ‘I keep catching sight of you across the room and I just can’t control myself.’ 

Brian raised an eyebrow. ‘Really? I wonder what we can do about that.’ 

‘You can let me take you to my hotel room and have my wicked way with you.’ He looked sideways at him, actually fluttering his eyelashes. ‘Or you could have your wicked way with me if you like.’ 

Brian laughed, shaking his head in amusement. ‘You really are a fucking charmer, aren’t you?’ 

Max just shrugged, trying to look innocent, but unable to keep the smile from his face. 

Brian rolled his eyes, knocked back the rest of his drink, then grabbed Max’s hand. ‘Come on then.’ He gave him a tug. ‘Your room.’ 

The moment Max’s door shut behind them they were tugging each other close. Urgency drove them crashing into each other, hands searching for skin, hips thrusting in the search for each other’s heat. Brian met Max’s mouth in a desperate kiss as they scrabbled with each other’s jeans. 

The first touch of hands on cocks made them both groan. Brian wrapped his hand around Max’s hot, thick cock and felt his lover moan against his mouth. Max slid his hand around Brian’s cock, sliding it slowly up and down. Brian squeezed his eyes shut as arousal made his whole body tingle. 

This was going to be over before it started if he didn’t put a stop to it. With immense difficult, he pulled back. 

‘Stop, baby, stop,’ he murmured. 

Max let go of him, immediately. ‘What?’ 

Brian pressed their foreheads together and they breathed into each other. ‘I’m gonna come if you keep going that.’ 

Max moved his hand to his hip and held on tight. He grinned. ‘We can’t have that.’ 

Brian opened his eyes and looked into Max’s. ‘I wanna make love to you.’ 

Max swallowed, looking back at him with intense eyes. ‘Fuck, Süßer, do you know what you do to me?’

Brian smirked. ‘Just you wait, baby.’ 

They moved over to the bed, slowly stripping each other of their clothes. After their first frenzied moments in the room, they were deliberately slowing things down, both wanting to savour the moment. Neither wanted to say it but they both knew this could be the last time. They lay down beside each other, trailing hands across soft skin, fingertips tracing the definition of muscle. 

Brian leaned in, kissing Max’s neck and feeling him shiver against him. Max’s hands went to his hips pulling him closer. They moved against each other, sharing their heat. 

He kissed his way down Max’s collarbone, then placed a kiss on the swollen nub of his nipple. Max sighed softly and Brian grinned. He loved that sound. He loved all Max’s sounds. 

He swirled his tongue around the nipple, feeling it harden further in response. He nibbled lightly and felt the answering jerk of Max’s hips against his. He felt his lover’s hand slid across his hips, fingers light and his touch loving. They both knew this was more than just fucking. 

He wanted to explore every single bit of his lover. He trailed kisses across his chest, savouring the warmth and softness of him. He kissed the little freckles dotted across his skin, not as many as he had himself but enough to make Max moan softly as he gave each one a tender kiss.

Max’s hands came to rest on his shoulders as he moved lower. He kissed the definition of his abs, spanning his fingers across the muscles in a gentle caress. 

‘Mmm, Süßer,’ Max murmured. ‘That feels so good.’

Brian grinned, recognising the pleasure in his lover’s voice. He wanted nothing more than to make his voice sound like that all the time. This couldn’t be the last time. It couldn’t. 

He placed a tender kiss just below Max’s belly button and felt his cock twitch against his chest. He debated giving it no attention yet but he couldn’t resist. He moved lower, dropping kisses as he went. He spanned his hands across those firm thighs, and took Max’s cock into his mouth. 

Max cried out and jerked up. Brian took it expertly, letting Max fuck his mouth for a moment. Then he pulled back, smirking as Max whimpered. But Brian wasn’t done.

Slowly, he swirled his tongue around the head of Max’s cock, enjoying the way his lover clenched his fists against the mattress. He stroked his thighs as he continued to tongue at that hot, responsive head. Max was still whimpering, his thighs trembling beneath Brian’s hands as he fought to hold on.

Suddenly he grasped Brian’s shoulders tight, pushing him back.

‘Stop, Süßer,’ he gasped.   
Brian smirked, resting his chin on Max’s belly to give him a moment to get himself together. 

‘All right?’ he asked after a moment. 

Max’s gaze turned to him and he smiled softly. ‘So good, Süßer.’

Brian grinned. ‘I know. I can taste the precome.’

Max bit his lip endearingly and trailed his hands across Brian’s shoulders. ‘I could come just looking at you, Süßer.’

Brian crawled back up his body and kissed him. Max pulled him further into the kiss, eager to taste himself on Brian’s tongue. 

When they parted, Brian looked into Max’s eyes. They were heavy and dark with arousal. 

‘You ready to feel me, baby? You ready to feel me inside you.’

Max pulled at him. ‘Fich, ja. Bitte.’

Brian grinned. He knew that when Max started slipping completely into German that he was too aroused to think properly. 

He reached into Max’s bedside drawer for the lube and a condom. Max’s gaze was trained on him, laid out before him, ready to be fucked. Brian had to close his eyes for a moment to recover his control. 

Then he lay down beside Max, on his side, pressing into him. ‘Open your legs, baby,’ he murmured. 

Max, his gaze still utterly focused on Max, opened his legs obediently. Brian knew this feeling, that feeling of trusting your partner so much with your most intimate parts, that feeling of laying yourself open to another person. It was both exciting and frightening, and that made it so arousing. 

Brian squeezed a generous dollop of lube onto his hand, then reached between Max’s legs. Max moaned softly at his first touch. Brian slid his fingers gently across that tight, puckered entrance, feeling it twitch in response to him. 

Max’s eyes drifted closed and Brian watched his face as Max focused on the sensations he was creating in him. That cute little frown appeared in between his eyebrows. 

Gently, Brian pushed his fingers inside him, that tight heat welcoming him inside. He leaned in, kissing his jaw and his neck as his fingers worked him. Max was so responsive, whimpering, moaning and sighing to each kiss and every movement inside him. His arm slipped around Brian’s waist and he held on tight to him as his body was played. 

When Max started moving his hips up to meet Brian, he knew he was ready. He pulled back, rolling on the condom. Max was watching him again. Brian kneeled up on the bed, pushing Max’s legs further apart. Max bent his knees, ready to welcome Brian inside him. 

Brian lay down on top of him, feeling his legs go around him. He took Max’s hand, holding it by his head, and met Max’s gaze. They held each other for a moment, just enjoying the closeness of each other, each other’s heat so close. 

Then Brian smiled. ‘You ready for me, baby?’ he murmured. 

‘Ja, bitte. Fich mich, Süßer.’

Brian grinned. Max had been quite successful in teaching him enough German for his needs. 

He reached down and guided himself into Max, watching his lover’s face. Max grunted softly as Brian pushed inside him. He let out a cry as Brian’s cock slid home and Brian grinned, knowing how wonderful that felt. 

But Max was all heat and tightness and Brian had to hold on a moment to get himself in control. 

Then he began to move, making slow, deep thrusts into his lover. Max tried to keep his gaze on him but his eyes kept fluttering closed as pleasure swept through his body.

Brian leaned down to kiss him as he fucked him. There was nothing in the world but the two of them. Max was all soft skin and firm muscles and, as he moved into him, Brian could feel his hard cock, hot and slick against his belly. 

Max’s eyes were intense as he gazed up in him and Brian felt they were both losing themselves in each other. He wanted to make Max moan his name, wanted to be the one he thought of, wanted to be his only one. 

They may not have that. But they had this moment, this intimacy, these memories. And they always would. 

Max started to gasp, clenching his legs tightly around Brian’s waist as he thrust into him. They were still holding hands and Max gripped tightly. He was trying to keep his eyes open but the sensations were too much and they drifted closed. 

Brian knew he was close, knew his lover needed that release. He picked up the pace, though part of him wanted this moment to last forever. But he knew Max was close and desperate. He had started to whimper, almost mewing. Brian grinned, then claimed his mouth in another passionate kiss as he drove his hips forward again and again, fucking Max hard.

He felt his own body begin to tingle. He thrust hard, nibbling on Max’s lip. Max called out his name and he was coming, filling the room with his cries. His tightness clenching around him was all it took to push Brian over the edge and he came deep inside Max. 

Max reached for him, pulling him down to him and kissing his cheek and jaw. 

‘Oh, Süßer,’ he murmured. 

Brian kissed his shoulder. ‘Mmm, you feel so good baby.’

Max nuzzled against him, murmuring words in German that Brian didn’t understand. Perhaps they were more like sounds than words. 

After a moment, they reluctantly parted and Brian eased away to quickly clean up. When he returned, Max was looking sleepy. 

He reached for Brian, pulling him close and snuggling into him. Brian kissed him softly on the mouth, then put his arm around him and tucked him into his chest. 

He nuzzled into him, breathing in the clean scent of his hair. Max relaxed against him and Brian watched him drift towards sleep. 

After a while, Brian dropped a kiss in his hair and whispered to him. ‘I need to go and pack, baby.’

Max whimpered, sliding his arms around him and holding him tight. 

‘Please don’t go Süßer. Stay with me.’

Brian’s heart thudded and he felt a wave of affection and...love sweep over him. He tilted Max’s chin up so he could look at him. He kissed his mouth and Max moaned softly against him. 

‘All right, baby. I’ll stay with you. You know tomorrow we need to talk, work things out?’

Max sighed. ‘I know. But let’s have tonight, Süßer.’

Brian nodded, before wrapping his arms around Max, pulling the blankets over them and letting himself relax into sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Christmastime in New York was magical, one of Brian’s favourite things about the city. It usually snowed, unlike in Texas. From the Thanksgiving Day parade, the lights and the music and the smells were all Christmas to him. Of course, he was going back to his family in Texas for actual Christmas but before that, he had a very special visitor. Max was coming to visit him.

They’d arranged before they left Mumbai but, since they hadn’t been working together since filming wrapped, Brian had started to worry Max wasn’t going to come. They hadn’t actually managed to talk properly before they’d parted. Or rather, both of them had managed to avoid it.

But Max had texted him last week, after a couple of weeks with no contact whatsoever. _Still on for my Christmas visit, Süßer?_

Just that word was enough to make Brian smile. He’d replied straight away.

Now, he was at arrivals waiting for him. He glanced around, anxious that nobody should recognise him. Not that anyone was likely to but it did happen. This was a moment he didn’t particularly want to be recognised. He still wasn’t ready to come out. The thought still made him shiver with fear. And the last thing Max wanted was for strangers to know details about his personal life.

A crowd of people started emerging. He looked into them and felt a smile cross his lips as he spotted Max strolling along near the back of the crowd. He carried a hold all over his shoulder and looked quite relaxed, though also more than a little tired.

He met Brian’s eyes and gave him a smile. Despite himself, there was a fluttering in his belly at that smile.

Max reached him and his eyes shone with his smile. Brian wished he could grab him into his arms and kiss him right then. But, well, neither of them were out. He contented himself with returning his smile.

‘Hey, good to see you.’

Max grinned. ‘Good to see you too, Süßer.’ He lowered his voice. ‘Now you gonna get me home and take me to bed?’

Brian cleared his throat, pretending he hadn’t noticed his ears turning red. ‘Yeah, you must be wiped. Jetlag, yeah?’

Max chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Brian gave him a look, then turned. ‘Come on,’ he said and started to lead the way out, knowing that Max would follow him.

Max behaved in the taxi but he had that look in his eye that Brian recognised. He wanted to be fucked.

When they got to Brian’s flat, after he showed him around, Max disappeared into the bathroom. He did look tired and it was a long flight. He probably wanted to sleep.

But when he emerged, he was grinning. That irrepressible, too Goddamm charming smile. ‘I’ve got something for you.’

‘I thought we were doing presents tomorrow.’

‘This one you have to open now. In the bedroom.’

Brian rolled his eyes and smiled. ‘What are you up to now?’

Max just bounced on his heels and grinned. ‘In the bedroom.’

Brian chuckled, shaking his head. ‘All right. I guess I’ll find out what you’re up to in there.’

When they shut the bedroom door behind them, Max reached out, grasped hold of Brian by the pocket of his jeans and pulled him close. They kissed, a long, slow and intense kiss. Max’s other hand curled around the nape of his neck and Brian ran his fingers through Max’s hair, sliding his other arm around his lover’s waist and holding him tight to him.

Max pulled away first, biting his swollen lip and looking at Brian with one of his intense gazes. Brian could feel his hot breath on his face.

‘So what have you got for me?’ he asked, aware of how husky his voice was.

Max gave him _that_ grin again. ‘Have a look in my jeans.’

By the smirk, Brian guessed he meant inside his jeans but why give Max the control here?

‘In here?’ Brian asked, plunging his hands in Max’s pockets and roughly feeling around, brushing his thighs through the lining.

Max squirmed and whined a bit. Brian could feel his arousal and he suppressed his smirk. He loved winding Max up.

‘No, inside,’ he whined.

‘Ah, inside!’ Brian exclaimed, using his best surprised acting.

Max pouted and Brian had to focus to keep up the act. He folded his arms tightly across his chest.

‘Then I think you’d better strip down and show me what you’ve got. Come on. Everything.’

The smallest of smirks escaped onto Max’s lips, showing Brian that he was into this game.

His hands went to his shirt buttons and slowly began to undo them, his gaze fixed on Brian.

Brian watched with a carefully schooled expression as Max’s beautiful body, which he had missed so much, was revealed to him again.

He had to focus to keep himself under control. It felt like so long since he’d been able to touch, been able to fuck Max. And he was going to fuck him. He was going to give him a fucking to remember.

But when Max dropped his Jeans, Brian burst out laughing. Tied in a neat bow around Max’s hard cock was a red Christmas ribbon.

Max was grinning again, swaying his hips gently.

‘Happy Christmas, Süßer.’

Brian took a moment to enjoy the sight of Max standing proudly before him, before he regained his focus.

‘I hope that’s not too tight because you’re going to be wearing it for a while.’

Max smirked. ‘It’s not too tight.’

‘Good.’ He turned away. ‘But you’re not quite wrapped up enough yet.’

He crossed to his wardrobe and took out a red silk tie. It matched the bow nicely. Max was watching him curiously. Brian strode across to him.

He raised the tie and placed it over Max’s eyes. He tied it at the back of his head then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

‘Is this okay, baby?’

He heard Max swallow, then he nodded.

Brian placed a soft kiss on his cheek. ‘Are you ready to be mine?’

‘Yes, Sir,’ said Max, his voice husky with arousal.

Brian smiled then stood back to take a mental picture of Max blindfolded and with his cock all nicely tied up. Max turned his head, trying to listen to tell where Brian was. Brian deliberately kept his footsteps light as he approached Max again.

He leaned in and kissed Max’s neck. Max flinched a little at the unexpected touch. But then he leaned into it.

Brian laid a firm hand on his chest. ‘I need you to stay still, baby.’

Max nodded. Brian kissed his mouth. ‘You can speak and make noises, otherwise I would have gagged you.’

Max licked his lips and Brian filed away that idea for another time. He had uses for Max’s mouth this time.

‘Can you stay still for me?’ Brian prompted.

‘Yes, Sir,’ said Max immediately.

‘That’s good, baby.’

Brian grinned. He did enjoy this role. Despite his mischievous side, Max was both obedient and responsive as a sub. It was a lot of fun.

He kissed Max’s jaw, then his collarbone, at the same time trailing across his fingers across his smooth, muscles chest. He traced his abs but avoided the nipples just yet. Max’s breathing was coming harder already, but he kept absolutely still, as commanded.

Suddenly, Brian grasped both nipples firmly. Max gasped, then whined deliciously as Brian rolled his nipples between his thumb and finger. Brian smirked; he did loved to provoke those sorts of noises in his lover.

He squeezed and a cry of pain and arousal escaped from Max’s mouth. Brian leaned in and soothed each nipple with his tongue and lips. Max sighed softly as the pleasure-pain became just pleasure under Brian’s expert touch.

He pulled back and Max whimpered at the loss. But it was only for a moment. He cupped Max’s jaw, rubbing his thumb roughly over his stubble. Max turned into the touch, nuzzling against him.

‘I said stay still,’ Brian said, sharply.

Max straightened his head immediately. Brian brought up his other hand and stroked his cheek tenderly.

‘Good, that’s good, baby.’

He let go and stepped around behind Max. He took in the view of Max’s slender shoulders and slim back and his full, pert ass.

He reached out and stroked the pale cheeks lovingly.

‘I think this beautiful ass should match your Christmas ribbon. What do you think, baby?’

Max whined. Brian smirked as he felt him trembling against him. ‘I need you to use your words, baby. Tell me if you want me to make your ass all red and hot and tender.’

‘Ja,’ Max gasped. ‘Ja, bitte. Süßer, please, bitte.’

Brian grinned, taking up position at Max’s side, his clothed crotch pressing against his lover’s naked hip. He slid his left arm around Max’s belly, holding his lover securely. He caressed his buttocks again, enjoying the trembling under his touch.

He brought his hand back. Max held his breath, and Brian waited, to up the anticipation. Then Brian brought his hand down sharply on his left cheek. Max moaned. Brian delivered another smack, then another and another. Max was having difficulty keeping still as Brian warmed his ass thoroughly. He moaned and whimpered and cried out. Brian could feel his stomach muscles clenching against his arm. His breathing was coming hard and his hands were clenching.

Brian paused, giving him a moment. ‘Still good, baby?’ he asked.

‘Ich möchte deine Hand halten,’ Max whimpered.

Brian took a moment to translate that and smiled. _I want to hold your hand_. ‘You can, baby,’ he murmured, kissing Max’s cheek.

Max reached for Brian’s hand at his hip and laced their fingers together. Brian held him securely.

‘Gut?’

Max nodded. ‘Ja.’

Brian caressed his ass again. He knew his lover couldn’t take much more. Just a few more smacks, a little more heat. He delivered another smack and Max moaned low in his throat, almost a keening sound. His hips jerked of their own accord and a cry escaped from his mouth.

‘Süßer, bitte, bitte!’

Brian knew he was done. He turned his lover into him, wrapping both arms around him and stroking his ass tenderly. Max laid his head on Brian’s shoulder, face at his neck and breathed him in. His hands held tight to Brian’s hips.

‘Well done, baby,’ Brian murmured. ‘You took that really well.’

Max’s cock was hot and hard against Brian’s crotch and he knew how turned on, how desperate he was. ‘Not much longer now, baby,’ he murmured.

His ass was hot and tender under his touch. He caressed his cheeks, soothing the sore flesh. Max’s hips moved reflexively into him and his breath was heavy.

‘You ready to taste me, baby?’ he asked.

Max nodded. ‘Ja, bitte.’

Brian stroked his hair and took his hand. ‘So polite,’ he praised.

Then he stood back. ‘On your knees, baby.’

Still holding Brian’s hand to steady himself, Max dropped onto his knees. Brian watched him, smiling at the image before him of Max on his knees, red silk blindfold still firmly in place and his cock all tied up ready for him. He turned his head up towards Brian, still listening for him. Brian laid his hand on Max’s head, stroking his hair.

‘I’m here, baby. I’m right here.’

‘Ich will dich schmecken,’ Max murmured.

‘Then open your mouth, baby.’

Max obediently opened his mouth, tilted his chin up and waited. Brian committed the image to memory as he unbuttoned his pants and brought out his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was so hard and aching.

He cupped Max’s jaw, stroking gently as he slid his cock into his mouth. Max took him eagerly, tasting him with his tongue, swirling around the head slowly. But Brian couldn’t take teasing right then. He pushed further, thrusting slow and deep into Max’s mouth. Max took him.

But this wasn’t quite right. Brian wanted to see his eyes, looking up at him as he fucked his mouth. He pushed the blindfold down off Max’s eyes. It settled above his mouth. He could feel the smooth silk against his own skin.

Max blinked and looked up at him, those intense blue eyes taking him in. Their gazes locked and Brian thought he could stare into those eyes forever.

But he couldn’t keep up this pace forever. He pulled back, letting himself slip out of Max’s mouth. Max whimpered at the loss and Brian grinned.

‘It’s okay, baby. You’re gonna feel me now. Get on the bed.’

Max grinned. He got up off his knees and crossed to the bed. Brian turned to strip off his own clothes and grab the lube and condoms, leaving it up to Max to decide what position he wanted. When he turned, Max was lying on his back, his knees bent, legs apart and a huge grin on his face. Brian laughed. Max really was irrepressible. Brian strode towards him.

‘Are you ready for me, baby? Because I am going to fuck you so hard you’re gonna feel it on the plane home.’

Max groaned, throwing his head back and clenching his hands not to touch himself. Brian took the few steps towards the bed and climbed on. He climbed between Max’s legs and kissed him hard. Max grasped his hips, pulling him further into him and moaning into the kiss. The silk tie had slid down to around his neck now and Brian felt no urge to remove it.

He pulled back, just enough to get the lube and squeeze some onto his fingers. He watched Max’s face as he slid his fingers inside him. Max’s eyes drifted closed as he focused on the sensations. Brian knew neither of them could keep this going too much longer so he made a quick job of it. Max’s thighs were already trembling and he was making a desperate sort of mewing sound.

Brian pulled back, rolled on the condom and settled back in between Max’s legs. Max’s intense blue gaze was fixed on him. Brian wrapped a hand around his own cock and guided it inside, slowly. Max was breathing hard, focusing on keeping himself together.

Finally, Brian was all the way inside him. Max wrapped his legs around him and Brian held his hand next to his head. They looked at each other. Brian could get lost in those eyes.

Max smiled. ‘Don’t leave me waiting, Bri.’

‘Back to English, are we? Let me see what I can do about that,’ he said and pulled back.

He thrust firmly and Max let out a cry that filled the room. ‘Fuck, yeah, Süßer, that’s it.’

Brian smirked and started to move earnestly, fucking Max hard and fast. Max held his hand tightly and his legs clenched around him. They moved together, and there was nothing but each other and their pleasure. The build up had been so strong, neither of them needed much.

Max was trembling against him. ‘Ich muss kommen,’ he moaned.

Brian, still fucking him hard and fast, reached between them and tugged the ribbon off Max’s cock. Max went wild, clenching hard around him and spilling hot onto his stomach. The feel of him tightening around his cock was all Brian needed. He came with a deep grunt.

Max pulled him to him and kissed him hard. ‘That was so good, Süßer.’

Brian kissed him back, trailing soft kisses across Max’s jaw. ‘It was, baby. A wonderful Christmas present.’

Max smiled. ‘I got you a real one too.’

Brian smiled back. ‘I know, baby.’ He pulled back, got rid of the condom and passed Max the wipes.

‘How’s your ass?’ he asked.

Max laughed. ‘Still all hot and tender.’

Brian leaned over him and kissed his forehead, taking the opportunity to feel how hot his ass was still. Pretty damn warm as it turned out.

‘I’ll get the cream.’ He crossed to his chest of drawers to fetch the moisturising cream. Once there, he grinned and retrieved something from his gift-wrapping drawer.

‘Turn over, baby and I’ll rub the cream in.’

Max turned onto his front, wriggling slightly as he waited for Brian to attend to him. Brian kneeled beside him but before he opened the cream, he pressed something onto Max’s ass.

Max frowned and craned round to look. When he saw the stick-on gift bow stuck to one cheek, he started laughing.

He pulled it off and chucked it at Brian’s forehead. ‘Schwachkopf!’

Brian just laughed, sliding down next to Max and opening the cream. ‘You are my present after all. I might have another go with my gift later.’

Max just murmured contentedly as Brian worked the cool cream into his hot ass. He could already see his lover starting to fall asleep. They’d nap and then they’d go onto round two later.


	15. Chapter 15

Brian woke to the pleasurable feeling of Max’s soft mouth on his neck and his hips moving gently against him.

‘You awake, Süßer?’

‘Hey,’ Brian whispered, reaching back. ‘You refreshed ready for round two?’

Max chuckled against him, then started to nibble his ear. ‘Sounds good to me, Süßer.’ He pressed himself against his ass and Brian felt he was already hard.

Brian closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Max’s soft lips on his neck and shoulder. ‘You know, we really should talk,’ he said, hardly able to believe he was actually saying it.

Max bit down on his neck, then soothed it with his tongue. He pushed Brian’s shoulder until he was on his back, then hooked one leg over his. He kissed the lovebite, then murmured again his skin.

‘Later.’

Brian glanced down, watching Max busy himself over his chest. He watched him for a moment, still aware that he could stop this. But no, later would do. He wasn’t any more eager to have the conversation than Max. He closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling of Max kissing his chest.

He worked slowly, almost reverently caressing Brian’s chest with his lips and tongue. He wasn’t above biting either, not too hard but hard enough to go straight to Brian’s cock.

He laid his hand on Max’s head, stroking his fingers through his soft blond hair. ‘I want you inside me, baby,’ he murmured.

Max glanced up at him and smirked. ‘What Süßer wants, Süßer gets.’

Brian beamed at him. Max grinned back at him, then continued on his path downwards. He reached Brian’s cock, nuzzling into it. The red tie still around his neck brushed against Brian’s cock. Brian gasped as he felt the soft silk against hic cock.

Then took him into his mouth. Brian moaned as that wet heat enveloped him. He heard his own moans escape into the air. His hips started to move, jerking up into Max’s mouth.

But then Max pulled away, smirking again as Brian whimpered. He reached for the lube, then, to Brian’s surprise, passed it to him. He was grinning. ‘I wanna see you, Süßer. I want to watch you get yourself ready for me.’

Brian swallowed and felt a shot of arousal go right through him. Max lay beside him, watching him. Brian was past being shy with Max, so he opened the lube, squeezed some onto his fingers and reached between his legs.

Max watched him intently, his eyes dark with arousal and his tongue sneaking out to lick his lips. There was something so arousing about being watched like that, by someone who was obviously hot for him. His own fingers inside him, getting himself ready for Max, felt so good. He felt his own eyes flutter closed as pleasure swept over him.

Beside him, Max groaned. ‘Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?’

‘Uh, Max,’ Brian moaned, meeting his lover’s eyes. ‘I need you. I need your cock inside me.’

Max grinned, sliding the condom on, while keeping eye contact. ‘I’m ready for you, Süßer.’ He patted his thighs. ‘Climb on,’ h said, with a cheeky wink.

Brian laughed, sitting up. ‘You too lazy to top? Or you been watching _Brokeback Mountain_ and fancy a bit of gay cowboy action?’

Max smirked. ‘Technically, they were bisexual shepherds but you can be my gay cowboy if you want.’

Brian smiled. ‘Any time.’

Max reached out for his hand and tugged him gently. ‘Komm schon, Süßer.’

Brian straddled his thighs, so their cock brushed together. He looked into Max’s eyes. That intense blue gaze was fixed on him, focused purely on him and that was the best fucking thing in the world.

‘You’re so hot, Süßer. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.’

Brian groaned as those words went straight to his cock. Keeping eye contact, he raised himself up, shifted forward and lowered himself onto Max’s thick, hard cock. Max let out a groan of pleasure and thrust up to meet him.

Brian grinned and began to move, watching Max’s face as his lover watched him. Max gripped his hips, watching him fuck himself on his cock. He held onto Max by his waist, fucking himself hard on that thick cock. He let his eyes close as he focused on the feeling of being filled.

‘Ugh, scheiße, Süßer, you’re so fucking hot, do you know that? So fucking hot.’

Brian let Max’s husky words flow through him, going right to his cock and making it throb. He felt Max reach for him, pulled him down to him and kissed him. Brian kept moving, his cock now deliciously trapped between their bodies and Max still filling him.

Max reached around him, grabbing his ass and squeezing firmly. Brian grasped hold of his lover by both sides of his head and kissed him hard, running his fingers through his hair. Their pace got quicker as they both felt their orgasms approaching. Max pulled him to him tightly and then Brian was coming hard, his mouth on Max’s.

He heard Max cry out against him but it was all in a haze. The next thing, Max was tucking him under his arm and kissing his head. Brian was aware of the mess but, just for a moment, he didn’t care. Max kissed him again, holding him tight.

‘Oh, Süßer,’ he said. ‘What a wake up.’

Brian pushed him. ‘I think you’ll find you started it.’

Max laughed. ‘Ja.’

Brian looked up at him. ‘Did you want to talk now?’

Max took a breath, then let it out slowly. ‘Later.’ He found Brian’s hand. ‘Come on. We need a shower.’

Brian let himself be tugged off to the bathroom. Clearly, Max didn’t want to have the conversation any more than he did.

They showered together. Max pulled Brian under the hot spray and kissed him slowly. Brian closed his eyes, ran his hands over Max’s chest and just felt him. He’d thought to show Max loads of the sights, but if he was honest with himself, he’d rather stay in with him, where he could kiss him and hold him whenever he wanted to.

Max slid a soapy hand around his waist, pulling him close and kissing him slowly. Brian cupped his jaw, smoothing his thumb across his stubble. He opened his eyes and looked at Max. His lover was leaning against the shower wall, wet and soapy, looking back at him.

Brian bit his lip, watching Max’s face. ‘You know we will have to talk.’

Max looked away. ‘Scheiße.’ He took a deep breath, then glanced sideways at Brian. ‘Süßer, I’ve got things to say to you that I don’t really want to say.’

‘Max, what do you mean?’

‘Just leave it, Bri. For now, just leave it be, ja?’

Brian stood back. ‘We’ve got to talk about it sometime.’

Max closed his eyes and stood under the spray to rinse off. Without looking at Brian, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Brian watched him, heard him swear in German under his breath before he left the room.

‘Fuck,’ Brian muttered, before rinsing himself off and getting out.


	16. Chapter 16

When Brian got out of the shower, he pulled on lounge pants and a t-shirt and went to find Max. He was in the living room, standing by the window in just a pair of jogging pants, looking out.

‘Es schneit,’ he said.

Brian blinked. What did that mean?

Max glanced back at him, then back out of the window. ‘It’s snowing,’ he clarified.

‘Oh,’ said Brian, walking over. As he got closer, he saw the light snow just starting to fall outside. He stood behind Max, hesitating for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Max’s chest and held him to him. Max didn’t speak, just closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

Brian kissed his shoulder tenderly. ‘Y’all right?’

‘Ja. I just wish life wasn’t so fucking complicated sometimes.’

Brian stroked Max’s bare chest tenderly and kissed his shoulder again. ‘I know, baby.’

Max didn’t say anything. He leaned back into Brian’s embrace a little and just watched the snow. Brian just held him, kissing his bare neck and shoulder slowly and gently.

His hand trailed down Max’s chest, tracing his pecs and his abs with his fingertips. Max murmured softly. Brian moved his hand down to his flat stomach, caressing his soft, smooth skin.

‘That feels good, Süßer,’ Max murmured.

Brian dipped his hand lower, palming the dip below his hip. Max turned his head towards him and Brian could feel the warmth of his breath on his neck. He kissed Max, as his hand dipped into his pants. He grinned as he found that Max was naked beneath his jogging pants. And he was half-hard already.

Brian fondled his cock, working it into full hardness and making Max moan. His other arm was still around Max’s chest and he held him tight, even as he felt his breathing get heavy against him.

‘Mmm, Süßer,’ he moaned.

Brian pulled back suddenly, grasping Max by his shoulders, flipping him round and pressing him into the wall. Max gasped and Brian caught his mouth in a hard kiss. Max pulled him further into him, returning the kiss eagerly, desperately.

Brian broke the kiss to work a path down his body with his mouth, kissing his neck, his abs and nibbling at his nipples, before working his way further down. He went to his knees and looked up. Max was framed by the white light coming in through the window.

‘You’re so beautiful, baby.’

Max’s lips parted and his gaze rested on Brian, his clear blue eyes intense. Brian looked back at what he was doing. He tugged down Max’s pants just enough to release his cock. Max groaned, low in his throat.

Brian took in the sight before him for a moment. ‘So sehe ich dich gerne,’ he said, painfully aware of how American his voice sounded around the words. He was pretty sure it meant ‘I like seeing you like this’; he remembered Max saying it to him before.

Max smiled indulgently, reached out and combed his fingers through Brian’s hair. Brian smiled, then leaned forward and took just the tip of his cock into his mouth. Max whimpered. Brian loved those sounds and he was determined to make him make more of them.

He teased him, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, tasting him. Then he took him deeper, sucked hard and chuckled as Max moaned. He pressed Max’s cock up to the roof of his mouth, rolling his tongue against it and feeling his lover’s thighs trembling beneath his grip.

He took that thick cock deeper, taking it right to the base and looking up at Max, watching his reactions. Max was looking right back at him, but his mouth was open and moans and cries of pleasure were escaping from it.

Brian sucked hard, swallowing around the shaft and humming.

‘Fick... das fühlt sich unglaublich an,’ Max murmured. ‘So gut.’

If his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied, Brian would have grinned. _Incredible, huh? Fuck, yes._ He looked up at Max again, as he started fucking his mouth on his cock. Max’s thighs clenched beneath his hands and he knew he was close. Brian went faster and faster. Max gripped his shoulders hard.

‘Süßer, fick, ich komme, ich komme,’ Max gasped.

Brian kept it up and within seconds, Max was coming down his throat. Brian swallowed him down, then pulled back and let Max’s cock slip from his mouth. He looked up at him as he tidied his lover away.

‘All right?’ he asked.

Max nodded. He gripped Brian’s t-shirt and pulled him up. He kissed him hard and Brian knew he could taste himself in his mouth.

Then he pulled back, looking him in the eye for a moment. He let out a long breath. ‘I don’t wanna stop this, Süßer. Not ever.’

Brian looked back into his eyes. ‘I know, baby.’

Max bit his lip. ‘But …’

Brian sighed and nodded. ‘But.’

They looked at each other for a long moment, neither of them saying anything but both knowing that they couldn’t really put this off any longer. Max still had hold of his t-shirt but it was a light grip now.

‘Come on,’ said Brian, breaking the silence. ‘Let’s sit down.’

Max nodded and they headed over to the sofa. Brian sat down first and he tugged Max down next to him. He put his arms around those slim, bare shoulders and held him close. Max grasped a handful of his shirt again, like it was a comfort to him. They sat in silence for a while, just holding each other. Max wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he looked at his own hands, holding onto Brian, the one at his t-shirt and the other at his waist.

Brian leaned in and kissed Max’s shoulder, with small tender kisses along his soft skin.

‘It’s all right, baby. Just say what you need to say.’

Max took a breath and looked at him. ‘I don’t want to hurt you, Süßer, but I have to be honest.’

Brian took a breath, then let it out slowly. ‘I’m a big boy, Max. I can take it.’

Max looked away again. ‘I don’t want to hold you back, Bri. You’re a great guy and you deserve to be loved, so much.’

Brian cupped Max’s jaw gently. ‘Max, I know you have feelings for me. You’re not as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are.’

Max ducked his head and Brian could see him frowning. Then he looked up again. ‘I can’t make you any promises, Süßer, and … and you deserve everything.’

Brian sighed, leaning back a little so he could look properly at Max. ‘What are you trying to say, Max? Just be honest.’

Max looked at him and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. ‘I don’t want you to turn anyone down for me, because I might not ever be able to give you what you deserve.’ He reached up and stroked Brian’s cheek with one finger, gazing into his face with an expression Brian couldn’t decipher.

‘Max … if you want to end this, just tell me.’

Max shook his head, frantically. ‘No, no, no. I don’t … unless … unless this is something you can’t handle.’

‘I’m still not sure what it is you want.’

‘I want you to know that … you don’t need to turn anyone else down for me.’

Brian frowned at him, then took his hand in his. ‘Baby, are you trying to tell me you don’t want to be exclusive?

Max frowned. ‘Is that the phrase?’

Brian smiled. ‘Yes. Otherwise known as an open relationship.’ He let out a relieved breath. ‘It makes sense, I guess. I mean, we won’t be able to see each other all the time.’

‘So, you understand?’

Brian smiled. ‘Yeah. I get it. I guess we just carry on as we are and try to see each other when we can.’

‘Are you the jealous type?’

Brian bit his lip. ‘Occasionally but I’ll try not to be.’

Max laughed. ‘Just wait until you get swept off your feet by some handsome man and I’m the jealous one.’

Brian leaned in and kissed his neck. ‘He’d have some serious competition.’

Max tugged Brian into him, pulling him into a kiss. Brian’s hands wandered over Max’s chest, coming to rest at his waist and running his fingers over his slim waist. Max wriggled beneath him, pressing himself up into him.

Brian laughed as he realised Max was half-hard again. He pushed forward, pushing him back onto the sofa and pinning him beneath him. He nuzzled into his neck.

‘You are incorrigible,’ he murmured against his skin.

‘I can’t help it,’ said Max. ‘I’ve got this hot boyfriend. Just looking at him makes me hard.’

Brian looked into Max’s face, surprised at the word choice. Max looked back at him, his breath coming heavy through parted lips. He showed no sign of wishing to rephrase.

Feeling butterflies in his belly, Brian pressed forward into him and met his mouth in a deep kiss. Max held onto him, his body laid out completely beneath him. Brian was hard too but what he most wanted to do was kiss those soft lips and feel that slim, strong, warm body against him.

As the snow fell outside, the two men lay there on the sofa, exchanging long kisses and soft touches, for a long time, just exploring each other slowly and tenderly. Brian knew Max was right; they weren’t going to be able to spend as much time with each other as before so they had to make the most of what time they had. It wasn’t about pursuing orgasms; it was all about experiencing each other, cherishing each other and … loving each other.


	17. Chapter 17

After a long make out session, entangled together on the sofa, they had dozed a little, just enjoying each other’s closeness. But then Brian pulled away and looked out of the window. ‘I’d better head out and get a few groceries, in case we get snowed in.’

Max sat up. His lips were swollen and he had a couple of love bites on his neck, curtesy of Brian. ‘Do you want me to come with you?’

‘Nah, I’ll take you to see the sights another day. I’ll just grab a few things.’ He leaned in and kissed Max’s cheek. ‘You just be ready for me when I get back.’

Max grinned. ‘I’ll be ready.’ His grin became a smirk. ‘Actually I’ve got an idea.’

‘Oh?’

Max just continued to smirk at him. ‘You just be ready, Süßer. I’ll put your costume in the hall.’

‘Costume? What are you up to, baby?’

Max beamed at him. ‘Don’t worry. You’ll like it. I’m just extending something we’ve done before.’

Brian smiled back at him. ‘Sounds good.’ He leaned in and kissed his cheek. ‘I won’t be long. I’ll text you when I’m on my way back.’

He got properly dressed, then headed out. The snow wasn’t lying thick yet but it was still coming down and he knew from his years in New York that it would soon be very thick and heavy indeed. He’d make sure to get enough for a few days, in case it got really bad. He knew how much Max liked to eat.

He started to wonder about what Max had planned. Extending what they had done before? What could that be? They had done a few kinky things before, but only one he could think of with a costume. The costume had been accidental but it had worked for the moment well enough. He smiled to himself, remembering that time in the trailer, in between filming. Could that be what Max had in mind? Had he perhaps spotted something particular in his wardrobe when he’d put his luggage away?

He was as quick as he could getting the groceries but he remembered to text Max on his way back. He wanted him to be ready for him. Max texted him back within seconds. _The safeword is lemon. _

A few minutes later, he stepped into his flat. In his little entrance hall, he grinned as he saw the outfit hanging up on the back of the living room door. Black trousers, a blue shirt, a white undershirt and a leather belt. The handcuffs from his wardrobe were looped around the hanger.

Brian grinned. _Ah, so we are of one mind._

He quickly put the groceries away into the kitchen, taking only a minute to put the things in the fridge that absolutely had to go away. Then he put on his costume. He completed the look with his heavy black boots and put the handcuffs safely in his pocket. He checked himself in the mirror. It was a very good approximation of his costume as Police Officer Will Gorski. But he had the feeling he wasn’t going to be playing Will. He was going to be playing a much meaner cop. 

He was ready. He heard a noise, a clatter, from the living room. He took a breath and slipped into the role. A police officer, coming home after work to find his own flat being robbed. Slowly, silently, he stepped into the living room. He had to supress a grin at the sight that greeted him.

Max was dressed all in black and was putting a handful of Brian’s DVDs into his black holdall.

‘Freeze, police!’ Brian commanded.

Max turned and looked at him. Brian could see him taking in the sight of him in his uniform but the black of Max’s outfit made it difficult to see if he enjoyed what he saw. Then Max gave him a cocky grin.

‘What you gonna do, officer? Arrest me?’

‘You’re goddam right I’m going to arrest you. Now, put down my property.’

Max put them down but then started to walk slowly towards him. ‘You _could_ arrest me, officer, _or _you could let me make it up to you and I’ll not tell your precinct about the drugs I found in your bedroom.’

Brian kept his face stern. ‘There aren’t any drugs in my bedroom.’

Max smirked at him. ‘There are now.’

They eyed each other, both deciding which way this was going to go.

‘So, officer? How about if I give you the best blowjob of your life and you don’t arrest me?’

_So, Max thinks he’s going to be in charge here, does he? We’ll see about that._

Brian began to stride across the room. ‘So, Riemelt, you think you can strut around this city, taking whatever you want. Well, I’m here to tell you _I’m_ not going to let you get away with it anymore.’

He stepped up in front of Max, reached out and grabbed his wrist. He jerked him towards him and before Max could say or do anything, Brian clicked the handcuffs onto his wrist.

‘No, please, don’t arrest me, I’ll do whatever you want.’

‘I think it’s time somebody taught you a lesson.’ He tugged Max firmly by his wrist and over to the window. He grabbed Max’s other wrist and pulled them both up. He looped the handcuff chain through the window fastening and cuffed his other wrist.

Then he stood back and took in the image before him. Max’s arms were up just above chest height, giving Brian full access to the rest of him, but he was completely unable to move far at all.

He stood still, his legs together and a little tense. Brian grinned as he realised it had dawned on Max that he wasn’t in control here. _About time._

‘You have been allowed to get away with burglarising your way across this city for far too long.’ He stepped up behind him, took a handful of his ass and squeezed firmly. ‘Now, I’m going to teach you the consequences of your actions.’

Max groaned, pressing himself against the wall.

‘Uh uh, oh no you don’t,’ said Brian, grabbing his hip and pulling him back, away from the pressure of the wall. ‘Stick your ass out.’

Max pushed his ass out just slightly. Brian grinned, shaking his head. He firmly took hold of Max and pulled him by his hips until his ass was sticking out properly. Then he pushed one heavy boot between Max’s legs and pushed them apart.

Brian could see Max was already deeply into this. He was trembling slightly in anticipation. He took up position to one side of his shameless thief. Max glanced sideways at him and gave him the smallest of smiles, showing him he was still into it.

Brian smiled back, then cleared his throat. ‘So, you’re going to take this punishment and then you’re going to make it up to me. Do you understand?’

‘Yeah.’

Brian reached underneath, grasped a nipple through his t-shirt and squeezed firmly, making Max moan. ‘Yes, what?’

‘Ugh,’ Max moaned.

Brian squeezed harder.

‘Yes, Sir!’ he gasped.

Brian grinned and released him. He rubbed the swollen nub better, then laid his hand on Max’s back. He stroked his back gently. ‘Are you ready for your punishment?’

‘Yes, Sir,’ Max answered at once.

‘Good,’ said Brian. He grabbed the waistband of Max’s pants and pulled it up tight against his skin. He caressed his buttocks with his right hand. Max was still trembling beneath his gentle touch, knowing it was about to get hard.

Brian pulled back his hand and let the moment linger, before he brought his hand down hard on that firm, tight ass. Max moaned in response. Brian grinned and smacked him again. Within a few seconds, he had set a punishing rhythm, spanking Max firmly and enjoying the moans and cries his lover was making.

Then he stopped. He examined Max, checking how he was doing. Max took a moment, then glanced at him. His eyes sparkled and that small smirk graced his lips again. He was still into it.

‘I don’t think you’re learning your lesson yet,’ said Brian, sternly.

‘I am, Sir,’ Max protested. ‘Let me show you how sorry I am, Sir.’

‘Oh, there’ll be time for that, I promise.’

Max groaned, wiggling his hips. Brian grinned, easily picking up the signs of how turned on his lover was. His own pants were getting tight as well. But they had more fun to be had yet.

‘But right now, I need to make you sorry,’ said Brian, and he pulled down Max’s pants and boxers in one movement. Max groaned and Brian grinned as he saw how hard he was and how red his ass was. He took up position at his side again, smoothing his hand across the hot cheeks. He caressed gently, lovingly, then pulled back and brought his hand down firmly across the bare cheeks. 

The smacks rang out, mixing with the sound of Max’s moans. He certainly wasn’t holding back with his noises. His hips followed Brian’s rhythm, jerking with each smack. Brian was reading his body language and he knew he was nearing his limit. He gave him two more hard smacks across both cheeks, then stopped pressing himself against Max, making sure he could feel his hard-on, as well as his leather belt, against his hot cheeks.

Max stood straighter, pressing himself back against him. Brian pressed his mouth to his ear. ‘If I catch you again, I’m gonna give you a taste of my belt, do you understand?’

‘Yes, Sir,’ said Max, immediately.

Brian grasped his bare hips, smoothing his hands across his skin. Max was trembling against him and he moved his hips eagerly with Brian’s grip. Brian let his hands wander over his body, sliding them up inside his t-shirt and caressing his chest. He found his nipples, pinching lightly.

‘I’ve got you right where I want you,’ he murmured in Max’s ear. ‘I’ve got you here, in _my _custody and I can do what I like with you.’

Max moaned, pressing back into him. Brian rolled his nipples firmly between his thumbs and his forefingers. Max gasped, his eyes drifting closed. He looked so damn beautiful that Brian couldn’t resist kissing his cheek, though it probably wasn’t part of the game.

He stepped sideways again, letting his hands wander over Max’s burning cheeks. He dipped gently in between and smirked as he discovered that had lubed himself up in advance. ‘Oh, I see,’ he murmured into Max’s ear. ‘You really are a bad boy, aren’t you?’

‘Ja,’ gasped Max. ‘Yes, Sir.’

‘And you really want it, don’t you?’ Brian asked, pushing his clothed hard-on against Max’s hot cheeks.

‘Gib’s mir, bitte, bitte,’ he moaned.

‘Oh, I’ll give it to you,’ murmured Brian. He reached around and grasped Max’s cock firmly. ‘Because _I_ am in control here. Shameless criminals like you don’t get to call the shots.’

He reached up and unclicked the handcuffs. Max made a surprised ‘oof’ as Brian grabbed his shoulders, spun him round and handcuffed his hands in front of him.

‘Get on your knees,’ he said, firmly.

Max looked into his eyes, then lowered his head and, focusing hard to keep his balance with his pants still around his ankles, kneeled down before him. Brian stroked his hair.

‘You get to show me how sorry you are now, don’t you?’

‘Yes, Sir,’ Max said. He looked up at Brian, his eyes dark with arousal. Brian stroked his jaw, giving him the chance to safeword if he wanted to, but Max just kept looking up at him, waiting to be told what to do.

Brian grinned and, slowly, opened his pants and brought out his cock. He was achingly hard but he knew he could hang on as long as he needed to, and neither of them were ready to end the game just yet.

‘Open your mouth,’ he said. ‘You’re going to take what I give you.’

‘Yes, Sir,’ said Max, then opened his mouth as wide as he could.

Brian took a moment to enjoy the image, then pushed his cock inside that hot, wet mouth. He thrust and Max took him every inch of him as he kneeled half-naked on the floor with his gaze fixed on him. Was there ever a sexier sight?

But Brian didn’t want to come like this. He wanted to come inside his lover. He pulled back and Max whimpered.

‘Is my mouth not good enough for you, Sir?’ he asked.

Brian closed his eyes, picturing the smirk he knew Max wanted to give him. _Damn the sexy bastard_. He focused, opened his eyes and looked down at Max. ‘I just don’t think you’re learning your lesson yet.’ He cupped his jaw. ‘I think you need to feel my cock in your ass.’

Max’s eyes sparkled and he stood eagerly as Brian pulled him by his shoulder.

‘Step out of those,’ he said, indicating Max’s pants. Max did as he was told. Brian grabbed his wrist and tugged him firmly in the direction of the bedroom.

As they got near the bed, Brian grabbed Max’s ass, still hot beneath his palms, lifted him and threw him down onto the bed. Max gasped, pushing eagerly up into Brian as he kissed him. Brian unclicked the handcuffs again, only to loop them around the bars of the bedhead, pulling Max’s t-shirt off as he did so.

He looked into Max’s eyes. ‘I am going to fuck you so hard that you’re never gonna forget it.’

Max swallowed and his eyes were alight with enjoyment. Brian nipped his jaw, then pulled back and looked at him. He lay before him, naked and gloriously hard, with his hands handcuffed above him.

‘Spread your legs,’ he said. ‘You ready to take me?’

‘Fuck yes,’ said Max, as he spread his legs and bent his knees. He grinned. ‘I mean, yes Sir.’

Brian laughed, shaking his head. Max was one hell of a gifted actor but he didn’t always keep his focus when it came to sex. It was up to Brian to keep things on track.

He pulled back and took off his boots. He fixed Max with his best stern look, as he grabbed a condom and rolled it on. ‘You’re going to take every inch of my cock. I’m gonna fuck you hard and I’m gonna come inside you.’

Max dropped his head back. ‘Fuck, Süßer,’

Brian rolled his eyes. He climbed back on the bed, on top of Max and pressing close to him. Max pushed up eagerly into him.

‘Oh, yeah, you really want it, don’t you, baby?’ he said, lifting Max’s hips and sliding into him in one movement.

Max moaned, clenching around him. Brian slid an arm around his shoulders, holding him close and started to move, fucking him hard and fast.

‘Fich, das fühlt sich so gut an,’ cried Max. ‘Gib’s mir, bitte.’

Brian grinned, fucking Max as hard as he could, as hard as he knew he liked. Max’s legs were tight around him, pulling on his shirt but Brian didn’t care. He couldn’t get enough of him, the feel of him around him, beneath him.

Their gazes locked and there was nothing but each other. The game fell away and it was just the two of them, lost in each other.

Max was getting close. He bit his lip, his eyes drifting closed. ‘Süßer,’ he murmured.

Brian fucked hard, deep and Max was coming, hot onto his belly. Brian thrust once more and came, deep into his lover.

They collapsed together, Brian gathering Max up into his arms and kissing him. Max wriggled beneath him and Brian slid off him.

‘_That _was a good idea,’ he said. He stood, stripped off his clothes, got rid of the condom and found the wet wipes. He cleaned Max up, quickly, grinning as his handcuffed lover wriggled a little more.

‘Bri, come on,’ he whined.

Brian smirked. ‘You’re very wriggly for someone in handcuffs.’

‘You teasing bastard.’

‘Language or I’ll add verbally assaulting a police officer to your charges.’

Max grinned, shaking his head. ‘You just wait until you’re in this position, I’ll get my own back then.’

Brian laughed. ‘Yeah, yeah.’ He reached up and released Max’s wrists from the handcuffs. He kissed each wrist tenderly, then slid his arm around his shoulders and tugged him in close. Max sighed contentedly and rested his head on Brian’s chest.

‘That was fucking incredible,’ he said.

Brian kissed him, softly on the mouth. ‘It was. Like I said, good idea.’ 

Max put his arms around him, pulling him into him. ‘We should do it again sometime.’

Brian pressed into him, pinning him back down. ‘I like having you all captured and eager for me.’

Max grinned up at him. ‘I’m always eager for you, Süßer.’ He pushed back against him suddenly, rolling on top of him and pinning him down. ‘Maybe next time I can capture you.’

Brian reached around him, stroking his still-hot cheeks. He grinned. ‘You can try.’

Max opened his mouth to argue or brag but Brian interrupted him with a light smack across his ass, making him cry out. ‘Hey, Schwachkopf!’

Brian laughed and Max went for him. In a second, they were rolling around, wrestling with each other until they were both breathless and laughing. They were both strong but Brian was bigger and he pressed his advantage, managing to pin Max back to the bed again.

‘Hey, look at that, baby,’ he said, kissing him. ‘I’ve got you right where I want you again.’

Max grinned up at him. ‘Right where I wanna be, Süßer.’ 


	18. Chapter 18

They lay there for a little while, just holding and touching each other. Brian nuzzled into Max’s hair, breathing in the scent of him and dropping kisses on the top of his head. Max traced Brian’s chest with his fingertips.

Brian cupped his jaw, tilting his head up so he could kiss him. He pressed into him and Max winced. Brian pulled back.

‘Y’all right?’

Max nodded, reaching back to rub his own ass. ‘Yeah, just a bit tender. You give one hell of a wallop, you know.’

Brian cringed. ‘Sorry. Was it too hard?’

Max shook his head. ‘No, I fucking loved it. Just a bit sore now.’

‘Ah, then you need some TLC.’ He took his hand and tugged him up. ‘Come on.’

They pulled on their lounge pants, Brian grabbed the cream, and they headed through to the living room.

‘Fancy watching a movie?’ Brian asked.

‘Ja.’ He grinned. ‘I saw a couple I fancied when I was putting your DVDs in my bag.’

Brian laughed, shaking his head. ‘Go ahead. Put whichever you like on.’ He sat in the middle of the sofa, waiting for his lover to join him. Max put on _Home Alone_ then clambered onto the sofa beside him.

Brian patted his knee. ‘Come on.’

‘Is this just a ploy to get me over your knee?’

He snorted. ‘No, I don’t need an excuse, do I?’

Max grinned and lay down over Brian’s lap, propping himself up on his elbows so he could still watch the movie.

Brian eased down his pants to reveal his still very red ass. Max winced and wriggled a little. Brian smiled; Max did have a beautiful ass. So round and firm and pert. It made him want to fondle it, squeeze it and spank it. But he resisted the latter. Max was still too sore. He ran his hands over the round cheeks gently, feeling the warmth against his palm.

Max glanced sideways at him. ‘Are you going to rub that cream in or are you just trying to resist giving me another spanking?’

Brian laughed. ‘Both.’ He patted that beautiful ass again, then reached for the cream. He squeezed a little into his palm and slowly began to massage it into Max’s warm and tender skin.

He watched Max’s eyes drift closed. ‘Mmm, that feels so good, Süßer.’

‘Glad to hear it, baby.’

He worked the cream in for a few more minutes, until the tight ass beneath his hands no longer felt quite as hot or tender. When he finished rubbing the cream in, he pulled Max’s pants up and patted his thigh. ‘You’re all done.’

Max scooted up and knelt beside him, leaning against him instead of sitting flat on his backside. Brian grinned, sliding his arm around his waist as they watched the movie in companionable quiet. Max’s arm settled around his shoulders, his hand resting at the back of his head. After a while, his fingers started to play with Brian’s hair. He kept giggling at the movie, his laughter vibrating through Brian’s chest.

Brian found himself watching Max more than the movie. He’d seen _Home Alone _many times over his childhood and he knew it back to front. It always made him feel Christmassy.

He took Max’s free hand and tenderly kissed his wrist. The handcuffs had left a faint red mark there. He knew it didn’t hurt and it would be gone soon enough but for now he liked it. It was evidence of what they’d been doing.

‘Hey, you hungry?’ he asked.

Max smirked at him. ‘Always.’

Brian started to get up. ‘I’ve got loads of snacks. Thought we’d get takeout later.’

Max paused the movie, grabbed Brian’s arm and tugged him back down on top of him. Brian supported himself with his hands either side of Max’s waist. Max gazed up at him for a moment, that now-familiar intense look on his face, then he smiled and tilted his chin up, to meet Brian’s mouth in a kiss. 

At first, it was chaste, then Max’s lips parted and Brian slipped his tongue into his mouth. They breathed each other in, familiarity still entwined with passion. Max’s hand was firm on his jaw, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Brian brushed his fingers through that soft blond hair.

It was Max who pulled away, leaving them both breathless and gazing at each other. He grinned up at Brian. ‘I’m starving.’

Brian grinned back at him, leaning in to kiss his neck. ‘For food or for me?’

Max laughed. ‘Both. But right now, food the most.’

Brian got up, taking hold of Max’s wrist and pulling him up with him. He reached round and gave Max a playful smack on his ass.

‘Ow, mein armer Arsch,’ complained Max, giving him an exaggerated pout.

Brian started to laugh but suddenly Max grabbed him, pushed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him hard. ‘I am _so_ going to get you back for that later.’

Brian’s cock immediately responded to Max’s intense manner and husky words and, in that second, he wanted nothing more than for his lover to throw him down and have his way with him.

But then Max pulled away and gave him his best cheeky smile with more than a flash of his dimples. ‘Come on, Süßer. I need feeding.’

They headed into the kitchen. Max laughed when he saw the groceries piled around the kitchen. ‘Fuck, you were really eager to get started, weren’t you?’

Brian pressed into him, kissing his neck. He still had a few love bites from their make out session on the couch earlier. ‘Can you blame me, you sexy fucker.’

Max framed his shoulders with his hands, grinning at him. ‘Do you flatter all your boyfriends like that?’

Brian stood back to look at him. ‘That’s the second time today you’ve used that word. Do you mean it?’

Max shrugged. ‘That’s the word you Americans use, right?’ he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Brian pushed him lightly. ‘Don’t tease.’

‘I’m not. Just using humour to make it easier to say.’ He smiled. ‘Now, are you going to feed me or not, Süßer?’

They put the groceries away, then gathered up various snacks and drinks before returning to the living room. Max sat back properly now, the snacks all spread out in easy reach on the table. 

Still, Brian kept watching Max instead of the movie. He was beautiful, fun, sexy. He was a friend, one of the best friends he had ever had. God, he really hoped they got to work together again. It had been the best time of his life working with him and the others. He’d been freer with them than he ever had before, happier than he had before. And a lot of that was thanks to Max.

He hadn’t meant to, had deliberately tried not to, but he was pretty sure now. He’d fallen in love with Max and he couldn’t help it. There was no point trying to protect his heart anymore. He’d given it to Max, completely.

Max glanced at him and grinned. ‘You not watching the movie, Süßer?’

Brian took his hand, raised it to his mouth and laid a soft kiss on his wrist. ‘I’m paying attention to what matters, baby.’

Max blushed, dropped his head and smiled. ‘Soppy bastard,’ he said, and leaned against Brian, still smiling brilliantly.

Brian put his arm around him and held him close. He dropped a kiss into his hair and sighed contentedly. Five more days of just him and Max. He didn’t know how much time without him it would have to get him through so he was determined to make the most of it.


	19. Chapter 19

Early the next morning, Brian woke in his bed, with his head resting on Max’s arm. He smiled, turning into the chest of his still-sleeping lover. Max was warm against him and there was something soothing about his slow, deep breathing. Max’s hand cupped his shoulder gently in his sleep.

They’d spent the rest of the evening snuggling up on the sofa, watching movies and eating. They’d dragged themselves to bed quite late and had stripped off before curling up in bed together.

He smoothed his hands across Max’s chest. Max murmured contentedly, snuggling further into him and dropping a sleepy kiss into his hair. Brian smiled, sliding his arm around his waist and tilting his head up to kiss Max’s mouth. Max responded, pressing into him and deepening the kiss. He hooked his leg over Brian’s, pressing his hardening cock against his thigh.

‘Morning, Liebling,’ Max murmured. He opened his eyes and gave him a half-grin as his gaze swept over him. ‘You’re looking beautiful this morning.’

Brian grinned, pushing his lover’s chest lightly. ‘Charmer.’

Max kissed his neck. ‘I can only tell the truth.’ He rocked against him, the heat and the pressure of him making his cock waken. Max grinned at him as he felt his arousal against his thigh. ‘You’re all recovered then?’

‘Me? What about you and your beautiful bottom?’

Max smirked. ‘It doesn’t matter what my arse feels like because _I’m_ not going to be on the receiving end of this.’

A slow smile spread across Brian’s face. ‘Oh really?’

Max grinned, leaning in and kissing him hard. ‘I told you I was going to get my own back.’

Brian smiled, then gave Max a slow, soft kiss. ‘You are a bad man,’ he murmured against his lips.

Max grinned. ‘And you love it.’ He pulled back a little, unhooking his leg from around Brian and sliding his hand around his waist instead. He pushed gently, moving him on his side.

Brian felt a mix of nerves and excitement flutter in his belly as he imagined what Max had in mind. But he trusted him and he knew he was going to make it good.

Max’s hand was gentle on him, caressing his waist, then moving across his belly and up over his abs, his fingertips featherlight. Brian let out a soft sigh of pleasure as Max’s skilful fingers brushed over his pecs. He rocked slowly against him, making sure Brian could feel his hard-on against his ass cheeks.

‘Mmm, you gonna fuck me, baby?’

Max bent his head to drop kisses along his neck and shoulder as he moved against him. His breath was hot on his shoulder. ‘Yes I am, Süßer.’ He nibbled on his earlobe. ‘When I’ve dealt with you first.’

Brian smiled. ‘Dealt with me? What for?’

Max’s hand slid down his body to his thigh and around to his backside. He grasped a handful of his ass and squeezed. ‘For having such a beautiful bottom yourself.’ He caressed it gently. ‘And so pale.’

Brian pushed back eagerly into the soft touch. ‘So, what you gonna do about it?’ he asked, breathlessly.

Max chuckled against his skin, kissed his shoulder again, then pulled back. He pushed Brian gently onto his front, sliding his right arm around the front of his shoulders and holding him securely. Brian relaxed into the embrace, knowing he was safe with Max, knowing he was going to make him feel good.

He waited, on his front and unable to see what Max was doing. Max’s left hand trailed down his spine, so light it made him shiver. He palmed the small of his back, then moved lower, his hand still gentle, still caressing. He stroked the curve where buttocks met thigh and Brian resisted the urge to wriggle. His cock, pinned beneath him, was achingly hard and Max had barely done anything yet. But he was about to.

_Fuck, Max, just start. _

Max kissed the nape of his neck, then pulled back his hand. Brian waited and _oh fuck _the moment seemed to last so long. He wanted to whimper and beg Max to just start already.

Max let out a hot breath on the back of his neck, then brought his hand down sharply on his ass cheek. Brian let out a gasp and the smack was quickly followed by another. In just a few seconds, Max was spanking him in a fast rhythm. Brian found himself pushing up into that hand as it created a delicious heat across his cheeks.

His lover was still holding him close with his other arm as he spanked him and his mouth trailed kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. ‘You like that, don’t you, Süßer? You like me making your ass all hot and tender?’

‘Fuck, yeah, yeah, baby.’

He felt Max chuckle gently against him. ‘You should see how red you’re getting, Süßer. So red and hot.’

His words were only just audible over the loud rhythmic sound of the spanking filling the room. Brian heard moaning and he realised it was him.

Max paused and stroked his ass gently. ‘Okay, Süßer?’

Brian was grinding himself into the mattress. ‘Yeah, yeah,’ he gasped. ‘Don’t stop.’

Max chuckled against him. He brought back his hand again and laid another smack on Brian’s hot cheeks. ‘You feel so good, Süßer. I love how responsive you are.’ He gave him several more smacks and Brian cried out, reaching back to grasp Max’s thigh behind him.

Max caressed his ass slowly, teasingly and his breath was hot on the back of his neck as he kissed him again. ‘You want me to fuck you? You want to feel my cock inside you?’

‘Uhh, yeah, baby, fuck me, Max.’

Max chuckled softly again, pulling back to get what he needed. When his fingers pressed into him, they were so gentle that Brian almost couldn’t bear it. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Max’s cock filling him up.

Max didn’t keep him waiting long. He slid his arm around his waist and eased him onto his side. He tucked his thighs beneath Brian’s, easing one leg between his. Slowly, he pushed inside him, making Brian moan, his thighs already trembling slightly.

He held Brian tightly, kissing his shoulder. ‘I got you, Süßer,’ he murmured and Brian’s stomach fluttered pleasantly at the soft words.

Their bodies were in full contact, making it so intimate. They moved together, Max’s body pressing against his hot and tender ass. Brian was so turned on he couldn’t gather his thoughts. His focus was on Max and Max alone.

The room was filled with their cries and moans as they lost themselves in each other. Max was fucking him slow and deep, dropping kisses along his shoulder. Brian reached back to get hold of Max anywhere he could. He made contact with his waist and Max grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Max picked up the pace. Brian leaned back into him, his head falling back on Max’s shoulder. Max thrust fast and deep now, pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm. His mouth was on Brian’s shoulder, then he bit down and Brian came, pleasure and pain mixing deliciously. Max moaned into his shoulder as his orgasm followed seconds later.

They lay together quietly for a few minutes, hands still laced together at Max’s waist.

Then Brian shifted and stretched. Max pulled back, did a quick clean up job, then got the cream. Brian shifted happily onto his front and Max started to rub the cream into his ass. He turned his head sideways so he could watch his lover tenderly apply the cold cream. Brian smiled. That little frown appeared between his brows as he concentrated on his task. Brian loved that face, loved everything about him. It felt good to let himself realise it fully, to let himself feel that he loved him, even though he had no plans to tell him. He probably didn’t even need to tell him. Max could read him like a book.

‘Hey, I thought we could go see some sights today,’ he said, as Max finished working the cream in.

Max laughed. ‘I think you’d better look outside, Süßer.’

Brian frowned, getting up to peer out of the window. The snow lay thick and heavy on the streets and it was still coming down. He sighed, then turned to Max with a grin. ‘Then I guess we’ll just have to explore in here,’ he said. Max laughed as Brian leaped back on the bed and tackled him in an exuberant kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

For the first time since he’d first come to live in New York, Brian didn’t mind getting snowed in. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the streets were cleared enough for them to go out again but, until then, he was perfectly content to spend this time with Max, cocooned in his apartment together, with nothing to worry about.

Since discovering they were snowed in, they’d laid in bed a little bit longer, just kissing and touching each other. It was Max who pulled away.

‘Fuck, I’m starving.’

Brian rolled his eyes. ‘You’re always starving.’

Max shrugged and grinned. ‘Food is very important to me.’

Brian patted his thigh. ‘Come on. I’ll make us smoothies for breakfast.’

‘Sounds good but we’d better grab a shower first.’ He smirked. ‘Though we are going to get dirty again later.’

Brian laughed. ‘Sounds like a promise to me.’

In the shower, they pulled each other close and kissed lazily. Brian trailed his fingers over Max’s chest, spreading the suds over his abs and his pecs. He loved Max’s body. Slim yet strong, soft but firm with muscle. He couldn’t get enough of touching him.

His skin was darker than Brian’s, though that wasn’t difficult. He had a light tan with just a few freckles, a lot fewer than he had himself. But Max had a little more chest hair, including that delicious trail of hair from his belly button right down.

He pushed Max against the wall and kissed him hard, the hot spray soaking them and rinsing the soap from their bodies. Max pushed his hips into his and grinned.

‘Now who’s incorrigible.’

Brian smirked. ‘Ah, well you see I have this hot boyfriend…’

Max giggled and it was the most fantastic sound in the whole world. He kissed him again, moving slowly against that firm body, feeling his heat. There was no urgency; they were snowed in after all.

Brian loved the warmth of him, the softness of him and the eagerness of him. They weren’t pursuing an orgasm; they just wanted to feel each other, to touch and caress each other.

They were soon clean but they lingered a little longer, just to slide their hands over each other’s chests, buttocks, thighs, just to feel the warmth of each other’s skin under their hands.

Then Max pulled back. ‘C’mon, Süßer. I believe you promised me a smoothie.’

They got out, got dry and pulled on lounge pants and T-shirts before going into the kitchen. While Brian busied himself making fruit smoothies, Max looked in his fridge.

‘You should let me cook for you tonight, Süßer.’

‘I have no objections. What are you going to make me?’

‘How about Thai chicken curry? Looks like you have all the ingredients.’

Brian grinned. ‘Tina told me you made her an amazing Thai curry once.’

Max nodded, grinning as he closed the fridge again. ‘Ja, she came round to my flat once and I cooked for her.’

Brian smiled; he knew how close Max and Tina were. But then a thought occurred to him.

‘Max, do you talk about us much?’

Max glanced at him. ‘With Tina sometimes, or Doona. Tuppence once or twice. Nobody out of the cast if that’s what you’re worried about.’

‘Not worried exactly just...’

‘I know, Süßer, you’re not ready to come out yet. Don’t worry, I get it. I like to keep my private life private too. It’s nobody else’s business. That’s why I don’t get why you love social media so much.’

Brian shrugged. ‘It’s fun. And I wish I didn’t have to keep so much private. It’s hard sometimes.’

Max looked at him for a moment, frowning. ‘Well what you tell people about yourself is your own business but I don’t want the world knowing who I fuck or... who I love, because It’s nobody else’s business.’ His voice was tense.

‘All right, all right I get it.’

Max fell silent, watching him cautiously.

‘I just... I’m not sure I want to keep this part of myself secret forever.’

Max crossed to him, settling his hand at his hip. Brian turned to him and let his hand rest on his chest, his fingers lightly gripping the material of his t-shirt.

‘Süßer, you’ve got to do what’s right for you. That’s the only thing that matters here. And I’ll do what’s right for me.’

‘But you don’t want to come out.’

‘I wouldn’t have to come out as straight so what’s the difference? If people want to assume that’s their problem.’ He signed. ‘Anyway, I’m bisexual. Do you really think the media would understand that? I’d get all sorts of fucking stupid questions and I get enough already.’

‘Well if I ever come out, I promise I won’t out you too.’

Max smiled. ‘I know you wouldn’t, Süßer.’ He kissed him tenderly, then pulled away. ‘Are those smoothies not ready yet?’

Brian laughed. ‘They would be if you didn’t keep distracting me!’

‘So, what are your plans for actual Christmas?’ asked Brian, as they sat on the sofa together, drinking their smoothies.

‘I’ve got my daughter staying with me. We’re doing the whole thing. Hot chocolate in front of the fire, Father Christmas, presents. She loves the Christmas Market so I’ve promised to take her.’ He grinned. ‘And I might be able to sneak in a beer or two.’

Brian smiled. ‘I know how much you miss her when you’re away. That’s why it means so much that you came to visit me.’

Max met his eyes and there was that intense gaze again. ‘You’re important to me, Süßer.’

Brian felt himself blushing. Max smiled then looked away. ‘I’ve probably spoiled her with everything I’ve got her but I just love to make her happy. Oh, that reminds me. We haven’t done presents yet.’

He got up and went through to the bedroom. He came back after a moment with a parcel in red paper. He passed it to Brian, with a somewhat shy smile.

‘Fröhliche Weihnachten, Süßer.’

Brian grinned and tore open the paper excitedly. It was a paperback book, with the title ‘Introduction to German Poetry’. He opened it and saw it had the original German and the English translation side by side.

‘It’s got all the best in it. Goethe, Schiller, Brecht. I know you like poetry and I thought it’d help you with your German.’

Brian laughed. ‘Well, it’s about time I learned something other than all the swearing you do when we fuck.’

Max just grinned. ‘You like it?’

Brian kissed him. ‘I love it.’ He put it on the coffee table, then went to fetch Max’s present. He’d done a slightly fancier wrapping job than Max, complete with ribbons and a matching tag. Max laughed when he saw it.

‘Lovely wrapping job, Süßer.’

Brian blushed. ‘I like to make the effort.’ He passed it across with a shy smile. 'Happy Christmas, baby.'

Max carefully unwrapped it, then grinned what he saw what it was. It was a box set of _Law and Order_. ‘I’ve seen a few episodes of this.’

‘I thought it’d be something to chill out to while you’re on your break. I know you like crime stuff.’ He grinned. ‘And it’ll help you with your English.’

Max nudged him. ‘Wichser,’ he said, with a smirk.

Brian just grinned. But then Max reached for him, cupped his jaw and kissed him. ‘Thank you, Süßer.’

He put the box set down and snuggled up with Brian. Brian wrapped his arms around him and they just sat together, cuddling up close. He turned his face into Max’s hair and breathed him in. It was so good just to have time together, with no pressure to do anything, just relishing spending time together.

‘I quite like being snowed in,’ said Max, shifting to grin up at him. ‘Though I miss working out.’

Brian grinned. ‘There’s a gym on the first floor of the block. We should go, build up an appetite for your Thai curry.’

‘Sounds good.’ But he didn’t move, except to snuggle up closer to Brian. ‘But let’s stay here for a bit. It’s good just to be together.’

Brian didn’t say anything, just dropped a kiss into Max’s hair and sighed contentedly.


	21. Chapter 21

Max was doing this on purpose. He had to be. Surely it wasn’t strictly necessary to do kick boxing in just a pair of shorts, such a tight pair of shorts. Brian was supposed to be doing his weights but he was already finding it difficult to concentrate. Max seemed completely absorbed and just watching his focus was turning Brian on.

He glanced nervously around. There were one or two people in the gym but no one close by and nobody paying attention. He paused lifting and leaned back, letting his attention linger on Max.

He was practising his kickboxing moves with the punchbag, kicking so high and punching hard. A sheen of sweat made his skin glow and he was panting with exertion as he rhythmically punched and kicked.

Brian couldn’t help but think of the sounds he made in bed and his cock responded to the many memories flashing through his mind. He was really glad there weren’t many people around. The yoga pants he was wearing did very little to conceal his growing bulge.

Max stopped, turning away from the punching bag, panting hard. His hands rested on his hips as he looked over. He smirked. ‘Thought you wanted a work out, Bri.’

Brian gave him a look. ‘You’re being very distracting.’

Max’s gaze swept him and that smirk widened. ‘So I see.’

Brian pressed his lips tightly together, trying to get control of himself. All he wanted to do was push Max against the nearest wall and kiss him and touch him until his words disintegrated into desperate snatches of German. But they were in public.

Max just grinned at him, knowing exactly where his thoughts were going. He grabbed his towel and slung it over his shoulder. ‘I’m going for a shower,’ he said, a twinkle in his eye. Brian caught the unspoken thought behind those words, the words he would have said if they were alone. _Join me_.

Brian didn’t need to be asked. He gave Max a head start while he wiped down his machine, then picked up his towel and headed off in the direction of the shower stalls.

There was no one else in the changing rooms. The showers were in separate full height cubicles luckily. The only way he could tell which one Max was because the other was open. He knocked on the door and it opened. Max’s hand reached out, grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him in.

Brian shut the door behind him and stood with his back against the door, out of the way of the shower spray. Max’s towel was hanging on the door, his clothes in a pile on the floor and Max was naked, droplets of water beading on his gleaming skin.

He grinned at Brian. ‘You’re too dressed.’

‘Well, I’m not even sure I need a shower. Because of _somebody_ being purposefully distracting, _I_ didn’t get much of a workout.’

Max’s cocky grin disappeared and his brow furrowed. ‘Are you upset with me?’

Brian smiled and shook his head. ‘No, but you _are_ incorrigible.’ He pulled his t-shirt over his head and stepped out of his pants. Max watched him with a hungry expression.

Slowly, Brian stepped across the stall to Max, until they were face to face. Max tilted his face up to meet his gaze. For a moment, they just looked at each other, Max just waiting to see what he was going to do.

In one movement, Brian grasped his lover by the shoulders and pushed him backwards, under the water. Max took in a small gasp of surprise before Brian claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. The shower soaked him in seconds and all he could focus on was the warmth of Max’s body tight against him.

For a moment, Max just submitted to him, welcoming his kiss eagerly and meekly. But his hands came up, one sliding up over his arm and shoulder until he cupped his jaw with a firm grip. The other reached down, slid over his hip and caressed his buttocks tenderly.

Brian pressed his cock against Max’s thigh and he felt Max responding, his own cock getting hard. He knew Max wanted him. He knew Max wanted to get him wound up. Max always got his way. But not this time.

He pushed forward, pushing Max into the wall. He grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head. He kissed him again, hard.

‘You think you’ve got me right where you want me, don’t you?’ murmured Brian against those soft lips. ‘You think you can just wind me up and get me going like some over-eager puppy.’

He brushed his mouth across Max’s stubbly jaw, smirking as he felt Max tremble against him. ‘Well I’ve got news for you, Baby.’

He reached down with one hand, keeping the other still pinning Max’s wrists above his head. He trailed around his hip and gave his wet buttocks a light smack, grinning at the way it echoed in the small cubicle and the way Max reflexively pushed forward into him. ‘I’ve got you right where I want you.’

Max moaned.

‘Careful,’ Brian chided cheerfully. ‘You don’t want anyone to hear those needy little moans you’re going to make.’

Before Max could reply, Brian started kissing his jaw, soft teasing kisses and Max let out another soft moan. Brian nibbled gently on his jaw at the same time as he slid his hand over his firm buttocks, kneading firmly.

He sucked on his earlobe and was rewarded with a whimper. He nibbled lightly and Max’s hips jerked against him.

‘You fucking tease,’ he growled.

Brian smirked, working a path down Max’s neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking. Max’s breath was coming hard now, as Brian continued to kiss, lick and nibble each spot that he knew drove his boyfriend crazy.

He moved lower, bending slightly to turn his attention to Max’s chest. Now, he faced a problem. It was no longer comfortable to pin Max’s hands above his head so he let them go. If he wriggled too much, he could always pin them behind his back instead.

But Max’s hands landed gently on his shoulders and he stayed against the wall where Brian had put him. Brian spread his hands across Max’s slender chest, slimmer than his own but with firm, well-defined muscles and soft, sun-kissed skin. He tweaked his nipples and smirked as a cry escaped those soft pink lips.

Max’s body was hot and wet beneath his touches and, as Brian alternated between teasingly tender and deliciously rough, Max’s whimpers became more and more desperate.

‘You want them all to hear you, huh?’ Brian asked, leaning in to whisper in Max’s ear, even as he kept pinching, squeezing and caressing his nipples. ‘You want them all to know how much you want this, how much you need to be touched, how much you need to come.’

‘Fuck,’ Max gasped, trembling against him. ‘Please, Bri, please Süßer.’

‘Hmm, I like it when you beg,’ murmured Brian, then abruptly dropped to his knees.

Max let out a hot breath, jerking forward towards him. Brian smirked and held back. For a moment, he just looked at Max, allowing his eyes to sweep his body. His cheeks were flushed and there were a few light red marks across his skin where Brian had teased him with teeth and tongue. His eyes had drifted close and his lips were parted. His throat worked as he swallowed, trying to keep control of himself. The hot water beaded on his skin and trails slid down his body. His blond hair, almost light brown when wet, clung to his head.

His cock was hard and leaking. Brian hadn’t planned to touch it yet but he couldn’t help it. He leaned forward and kissed the head. Max gripped his shoulders hard and let out such a loud moan that Brian worried someone would hear.

But as Max’s hands curled around his jaw, Brian stopped caring. He kissed Max’s cock again, then turned his attention to his thighs. He slid his hands over them, feeling the roughness of his leg hair beneath his fingertips. He loved that feeling. He leaned forward again and buried his face in the juncture between thigh and groin, breathing in the heady, masculine scent of his lover. It was a scent that had become so familiar to him over the past few months, a scent he dreamed about.

Max’s hands were gentle in his hair but Brian could still feel his boyfriend trembling against him and he could feel the heat coming off his eager cock. But Brian wasn’t done teasing yet. He turned his mouth to Max’s thigh, pressing a kiss there. He nibbled his inner thigh, smirking at ripple that went through Max. He licked the water from his warm skin, then abruptly turned his head and took that long, thick, hard cock into his mouth.

Max’s hands clenched in his hair and the low, throaty moan that escaped his mouth was deliciously obscene. Brian deep throated, easily taking the thrusts Max gave him. But he didn’t want Max to come like this. He wanted them to come together.

He pulled back abruptly and Max whimpered, but he only had a second to miss him. The next moment, Brian was on his feet again and claiming Max’s mouth in a kiss. Max responded to him, pushing eagerly into him as they tasted each other.

‘Süßer,’ murmured Max against his mouth.

Brian pulled back to grin at him. ‘Wanna come, Baby?’

Max just groaned, pushing into him. Brian took a firm hold of his hips, pushing him back just enough so their bodies were no longer touching. Max whimpered.

Brian grinned. ‘I wanna hear you say it, Baby. I wanna hear you say what you want.’

Max opened his eyes and looked at him. His eyes were dark with arousal and desperation. Brian loved seeing how much Max wanted him.

‘I want to feel you, Süßer. I want you to make me come. I want to feel your come against my skin.’

Brian grinned. ‘Then that’s what you’ll get, Baby.’ He pushed Max back against the wall, pushing himself forward against him. Max looped his arm around his neck and pushed his leg between Brian’s thighs. Their cocks were hot and firm against his each other’s thighs.

‘Do you know how much you drive me crazy?’ murmured Brian. ‘Just looking at you and I get hard.’

He didn’t give Max a chance to reply, just claimed his mouth in a hard kiss and began to move against him. He’d been holding himself back before, holding onto his control. Now he let it all go, moving hard and fast against Max. Their movements were too fast and desperate to keep up the kisses and Max just clung to him, his breath hot and heavy on Brian’s neck. Desperation took over and they rutted against each other as the heat of pleasure took over their bodies. There was nothing but each other and the ruthless pursuit of orgasm.

The cry Max let out as he spilled onto Brian’s thigh filled the cubicle and a moment later, Brian buried his cry in Max’s neck.

For the next moment, they could do nothing but hold each other as they returned to the real world. Max went limp in his arms, panting hard and Brian manoeuvred them under the spray. Max closed his eyes, turning his face up into the water and all Brian could do was gaze at him.

_Fuck, he’s beautiful. I’m going to miss him so much._

He reached for the shower gel, poured some into his hands and soaped Max up, running his hands over his skin, soothing the sore skin he’d been teasing only a few moments ago. Max just watched him, a soft smile on his face.

‘You’re so loving,’ he murmured. ‘This is why I say you deserve everything.’

Brian just frowned, unsure what to say to that. Max seemed to understand, as he didn’t say anything else, just took the shower gel and soaped Brian up as well. They rinsed off under the hot spray, then turned off the shower and reached for their towels.

Max wrapped his towel around his waist and smiled. ‘I’ll go out first.’ Then he was gone, back to the changing room to get dry and dressed, before they headed back to the flat.

Brian watched the door shut behind Max and he leaned against it, a sudden sadness in his chest. He didn’t want to do this forever. He didn’t want to keep his love, and his life, secret forever. But if he did that, if he came out, he knew he would do so alone and, despite himself, that thought made him sad.

A couple more days and Max would be going home, back to his life. They hadn’t yet heard if they were getting another series. Maybe they would film together again, maybe not. Maybe they would get together again, maybe not. Maybe they would see each other as lovers, or maybe just as friends.

He’d made a promise to himself not to overthink this and he was trying his best, but he couldn’t deny his own nature. He knew Max had feelings for him, but he also knew that Max wanted him to see other people. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn’t. But whatever he did, he couldn’t just stop himself feeling what he felt for his friend, his castmate, his lover. Boyfriend? Maybe, sort of. It was a word he liked to apply to Max, a word that made him so happy when he heard Max apply it to him. But maybe they were just kidding themselves. Things like this so rarely lasted.

By the time he got out of the shower, Max was dressed. He glanced at Brian, that cute frown appearing between his eyebrows.

‘Alles klar?’ he asked.

Brian nodded. ‘Yeah. Just gonna miss you when you go.’

Max watched him carefully for a moment, then grinned. ‘Maybe next time I visit, we’ll actually get round to going sightseeing.’

Brian grinned back at him. ‘Yeah, maybe.’


	22. Chapter 22

Inevitably, the day had come. Max was going home. They had managed to do a little sightseeing in the end. They’d gone to Times Square and The Empire State Building. Brian had enjoyed Max’s appreciation of them but not as much as he had thought he would. The sadness that had first struck that day in the gym had stayed with him. He did his best to cover it but he was pretty sure Max knew. Max always seemed to be able to see right through him.

That morning, Max had made love to him. It had been all hot kisses and tender caresses. And Max had fixed him with such an intensely loving look that Brian had forgotten how to breathe for a moment. He kept replaying it in his mind, as he sat on the bed and watched Max pack.

When Max had arrived, their visit together had felt like a wide-open time of opportunity, the chance to just spend time together and enjoy each other. But now it was over, it felt like it had gone by in a flash. How long would it be before they saw each other again?

Max zipped up his holdall and looked across at Brian. He didn’t say anything, just crossed the room to him and stood in front of him. Brian looked up and Max placed his hands on his shoulders, caressing his collarbone with his thumbs and looking into his eyes.

Brian looked back at him, just studying his face and trying to hold onto this moment.

Max stroked his cheek. ‘I’m going to miss you too, Süßer.’

Something fluttered in Brian’s belly and he wrapped his arm around Max’s waist and held him tight, pressing his face to his chest. They just held each other in silence for a moment, just breathing each other in. Brian felt a powerful mix of happiness and sadness inside him. It made his chest tight and his eyes burn with tears. Max bent his head to drop a kiss into Brian’s hair before he pulled away.

‘I’d better go.’

Brian stood. ‘Don’t you want me to come to the airport with you?’

Max looked at him and shook his head. ‘I don’t think I could stand not being able to kiss you goodbye.’

Brian felt his face get warm and he cursed inside his head that Max was still able to affect him like that.

Max shrugged, grabbed his bag and walked out of the bedroom door. Brian pulled himself together and followed him. When he got into the hall, Max was putting his coat on. He looked at Brian and gave him a half smile.

‘It’s been great, Bri.’

Brian didn’t ask him whether he meant his visit or their relationship. They’d agreed to see what happened, to see other people. Maybe they would get another season, go back to what things had been like, or maybe they wouldn’t. They could only wait and see.

But if there was one thing Brian was certain of, he wasn’t just going to let Max go without showing him how he felt.

He stepped forward and reached for Max. He cupped Max’s cheeks with both hands and kissed him full on the mouth. Max dropped his holdall and sank into the kiss. Brian could feel him pouring all his feelings into the kiss and he did the same, trying to show Max how he felt so that he would remember.

When the kiss ended, they didn’t pull away yet. They pressed their foreheads together and inhaled each other, their breath hot on each other’s faces. Then Max pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

‘See you, Süßer,’ he murmured, understated but full of feeling. He gripped Brian’s hand for a moment, then pulled away and let himself out.

Brian looked at the firmly shut door and sighed. ‘See you, Baby,’ he murmured, then turned away and set about doing the chores he’d neglected over the past few days. Anything to avoid thinking about missing Max.

Somehow, the months had gone by. The whole cast had done plenty of chatting on their what’s app group and they’d done a few online interviews together but they’d not had chance to see each other in person. He missed his Sense8 family and he missed Max. Max had been busy spending time with his family and filming and hadn’t had much time for chatting. Max had never been great at virtual communication.

Brian himself had had a few nights out and a few hook ups but nothing that had really lasted more than a weekend. He didn’t really know why, except he knew his heart wasn’t really in it. Still he had had plenty of fun.

But, season one had been received well and they’d got the go ahead for a second season. It was late December and, although the main filming was due to start in properly in March, Lana had been in touch to say she needed him in Berlin for a few days to capture a few scenes that needed the Christmas decorations to be up. He’d only just got back to New York from his Christmas visit home and here he was, packing again.

From what Lana had said, it sounded like the whole cluster would be there, though the two Maxes parts would surely be the biggest. He still couldn’t believe it had been a whole year since he’d seen Max in the flesh, a whole year since they’d kissed, a year since they’d made love.

He was oddly nervous about seeing him again. He didn’t know whether they would be able to just pick up where they had left off. He didn’t know whether Max had been seeing anyone. He probably had. He never had any trouble getting a date. Brian found himself thinking about the last time they had been together, the way Max had looked at him and the soft, loving kisses he’d given him. He smiled, feeling his cheeks get hot. He knew Max had feelings for him. Brian’s feelings hadn’t changed so yeah, maybe they could just pick up where they left off.

He picked up his bag and with a mix of excitement and apprehension, he left his flat and caught a cab to the airport. He spent the flight in a bit of a dream, imagining his reunion with his sort of boyfriend.


	23. Chapter 23

Being back in Berlin sent a feeling through Brian of coming to a home from home. He had had so many happy times here, with Max and with all the rest of the cast. It was good to be back. They weren’t working until the next day so they’d arranged to go out for dinner and reminisce. It was actually the same restaurant they’d gone to the day before Max had taken them to the KitKatKlub. That was such a long time ago but being back in Berlin made Brian remember it so clearly, how nervous he’d been, how convinced he had been that Max’s shameless flirting meant nothing. How wrong he had been.

As he reached the restaurant, Brian remembered standing outside for a smoke, when Max had come outside to tease him and had put his arms around him and murmured soft words in his ear. Brian grinned. How had he not known how Max felt? He must have been blind.

Tuppence stepped out of the door and looked around. She spotted him and a big grin spread across her face. ‘Bri!’

She ran over to him and before he could even speak, she had leaped into his arms and all he could do was catch her.

‘Hey, Tup,’ he said, holding her tight.

‘Aw, it’s so good to see you. Feels like so long!’

He put her down. ‘Nearly a year since the Iceland pick ups. I think that was the last time.’

She looked at him, then reached up and stroked his cheek. ‘Got quite a beard there, Bri.’

He rubbed his face. He still wasn’t used to the considerable amount of hair on his face. ‘Lana asked me to. Hiding out Chic, I think.’

She laughed, then took his hand. ‘Come on, let’s get inside.’

‘Is everyone here already?’ he asked as they made their way inside.

‘Yeah. Max has been here a while, with the other Max and Miguel. They’ve been drinking _a lot_!’

Brian didn’t say anything to that but started to wonder what sort of drunk Max would be. Normally he was either really flirty or really emotional.

Tuppence led him through to the large table they’d booked. It was in a fairly private corner of the restaurant and he heard their raucous chatter before he saw any of them. 

They rounded the corner and the first thing he saw was Jamie sitting on Max’s lap, giggling. His arms were around her and he had the biggest grin on his face. Brian’s belly flipped with pleasure at seeing him again. Max laughed at something Jamie said, then kissed her playfully. They pulled away still laughing, then Jamie noticed Brian and she murmured something to Max before she slid off his lap and came over to hug him.

‘Brian! It’s so good to see you.’

Everybody else came over to hug him too, except Max who stayed sitting. Apart from the other Max, it was only the cluster there. It would be good to see everyone when they went back to proper shooting but for now, it was just the nine of them.

Max hadn’t greeted him yet. Brian looked at him, trying to decide if he was nervous. He looked good, having buffed up a little. Though, Brian suddenly noticed his hair was a little on the orange side of blond, rather than his natural dirty blond.

Tuppence dragged him over to the table. ‘Come and sit down.’

As he passed Max, he paused. Max stood up and gave him one of his tight hugs. ‘It’s good to see you,’ he said, warmly.

Brian breathed him in, seeking out that heady, masculine scent he’d missed so much, beneath the smell of German lager. Max pulled back to look at him. ‘Nice face fuzz. Surprised they let you in the country with that,’ he teased, good-naturedly.

Brian grinned. ‘You can talk. What’s with your hair? I’m surprised they let you in the restaurant with that. It’s orange.’ 

Max laughed, brushing his hands through his hair. ‘I had to dye it black for a movie and it went it bit funny dyeing it back.’

The other Max jumped on Max. ‘I think he looks gorgeous.’ He kissed him on the cheek, then pulled away laughing.

Max laughed too, slightly too loudly, then pulled away. He was definitely a little drunk. Brian joined the table a few places down where there was a gap next to Tuppence, a few places down from Max.

The evening of catching up was full of laughter, good food and quite a few drinks between the nine of them. Max was on form, in a particularly flirty mood with everybody but Brian. Though he kept glancing at him, like he was trying to work out something about him, but every time Brian looked back, Max looked away again. Brian wanted to talk to him, to work out where they stood, but he couldn’t quite work up the guts and he didn’t want to drink too much the night before shooting.

‘What’s going on with you two?’ Tuppence asked, while Max was busy talking to Tina and Jamie.

Brian shrugged. ‘Who knows. I’m not even sure he knows. I certainly don’t. I dunno how to ask either.’

‘Well, how did you leave it?’

‘We agreed to see other people while we weren’t together and to just see how it goes.’

‘And are you seeing anyone else?’

‘Not really. I only want him.’

‘Maybe he’s waiting for you to make the first move?’

Brian opened his mouth to reply when a loud call cut across the table. ‘Süßer!’ He looked up, hope rising in him, only to be dashed. It wasn’t Max that had called. A tall handsome man with dark hair and a strong jawline had approached the table. Brian glanced at Max to find him smiling at the stranger.

‘Hallo, Seb,’ said Max. 

‘Wo bist du gewesen?’ asked Seb, making his way over to Max’s side of the table.

Max shrugged. ‘Stellenweise.’

Seb reached Max, then leaned over and kissed him. It wasn’t a quick kiss, neither was it a silly, or acting kiss like it had been with Jamie. It was passionate. Seb’s fingers traced Max’s jawline and Max’s hands gripped Seb’s shirt. They were making out.

Brian felt his insides twist at the sight and he felt the hot burn of jealousy in his belly. He grabbed his jacket.

‘I’m going for a smoke,’ he murmured to Tuppence, before heading outside. He knew it was childish and petulant. He knew they’d agreed they could see other people and Max wasn’t doing anything wrong. He knew it was hypocritical, when he’d been with other men too, but he just couldn’t stand the sight of Max being kissed by someone else like that.

He pulled his jacket on, leaned against the wall and lit his cigarette. He’d stay out here for a while and let Max make out with random people as much as he wanted. He hated the thoughts in his head but he couldn’t deny that burn of jealousy.


	24. Chapter 24

‘Least you remembered your coat this time,’ said Max, coming up beside him.

Brian glanced at him. He was alone, and had that familiar half-smirk on his face. Two sides of Brian’s personality argued with each other. There was a part of him that wanted to demand who the guy was, make a drama out of it and get a reaction out of Max. But the other wanted to be cool and calm and let Max wonder.

In the end, he settled for something in between. ‘New boyfriend?’ he asked, coolly.

‘Seb? He’s just this guy.’

‘You looked pretty cosy with him.’

Max smirked. ‘You jealous, Süßer?’

Brian gave him a look. ‘Isn’t that what you wanted? Admit it, you were trying to wind me up with that display in there.’

Max frowned, confused. ‘I didn’t ask Seb to come over. I didn’t even know he was around.’

‘Well, you’ve been flirting with everyone all night but you’ve barely spoken two words to me.’

‘Well, I thought you might join in but you’ve barely looked at me all night,’ snapped Max, his voice rising with anger. ‘I’m just trying to have a good time here and …’

‘Yeah, that’s all you’re about, isn’t it? Having a good time. You don’t give a fuck about anything else.’

‘Eifersüchtiger Wichser,’ Max snapped, breathing hard. ‘Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht.’

His eyes blazed with hurt and Brian felt a stab of guilt but his anger was burning in his throat and he couldn’t stop himself. ‘If you’re going to insult me, at least do it in English.’ 

‘Unmöglicher Mann, you’re not listening to me in either language.’

‘Yeah, well actions speak louder than words.’ He sounded petulant to his own ears but the hurt in his belly was too strong.

Max turned away. ‘Fuck this,’ he said and went back inside.

Brian returned to his cigarette. When he went back inside, he went to the toilet before going back to the table. Max wasn’t there and the laughter had stopped. Everybody was talking to each other in low, earnest whispers.

Tuppence glanced up and saw him. She frowned, then stood up, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’

‘What have I done?’

‘Hurt Max, that’s what. He’s gone home.’

‘He was the one making out with everybody.’

Tuppence rolled her eyes. ‘That’s just Max. You should know that, instead of turning into a jealous idiot. I thought you agreed to see other people.’

‘Yeah, but …’

‘You didn’t?’

He shrugged. ‘Not really. Nobody I really … nobody I wanted as much as Max.’

‘Then why didn’t you tell him that?’

Brian opened and closed his mouth and his heart sank as he suddenly saw this from Max’s point of view. He’d done such a good show of pretending to be laid back that he’d convinced Max that he didn’t even care.

‘Fuck,’ he said. He looked at his friend. ‘Do you think I’ve messed this up?’

‘I think you two need to talk instead of arguing. You’ve really hurt him, you know.’

There was that guilt again, twisting his insides painfully. ‘Tup, how do I fix this?’

She gave him a gentle push. ‘Go talk to him, for god’s sake. Men!’

He smiled. ‘I know. We’re all hopeless.’ He stepped back towards the table, chucking some notes down to pay for his part of the bill. ‘I’m going, guys. See you all tomorrow.’

They all said their goodbyes and Brian headed off.

Standing outside Max’s block, he hesitated. Maybe Max didn’t want to see him. Maybe he’d hurt him too much. Fuck, he really hoped he hadn’t messed this up.

No, Tuppence was right. He’d never fix it if he didn’t talk to him. There was nothing for it. He pressed Max’s buzzer and waited.

‘Wer zum Teufel ist das?’ came Max’s voice, crackly and angry.

‘It’s Brian. Can we talk?’

There was a pause, then the door clicked and he pushed it open. When he got up to Max’s flat, the door opened for him and he slipped quietly inside. Max didn’t say anything to him, just shut the door behind him and went to sit on the sofa.

Brian hesitated, unsure of where to start.

Max glanced at him. ‘And? What do you want to talk about?’

‘I don’t really know how … Tuppence said we need to talk, to fix this.’

Max sighed, folding his arms and leaning back on the sofa. ‘Maybe I was trying to make you a bit jealous.’ He looked up at him. ‘Not with Seb. I really didn’t know he’d be there, but with being flirty with everyone else. I thought … maybe you’d found someone.’

Brian looked down. ‘Nope, no one.’ He met Max’s eyes. ‘I only want you.’

A smile spread slowly across Max’s face, showing his dimples. ‘You do?’

Brian felt his ears begin to get hot but he plunged ahead regardless. ‘Well, yeah. I never really wanted to see anyone else anyway.’

Max looked down at his lap. ‘We know this can’t last though. That’s not changed.’

‘Maybe not but … well maybe we should just stop thinking about that and enjoy the time we have together.’ He crossed the room and sat beside Max on the sofa.

‘I’m sorry I hurt you. And I probably deserved whatever you said to me in German.’

Max grinned at him. ‘You know Wischer, don’t you?’

Brian rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, all right, I’m a wanker.’

‘A jealous wanker. And impossible.’

‘Yeah, yeah, all of that.’ He paused, hesitating over his question, but he needed to know. ‘Who is Seb, then?’

Max shrugged, his cheeks reddening a little. ‘Okay, I _was_ seeing him. We fucked a few times but it was never serious. He’s an over-demonstrative kid.’

‘Didn’t look like a kid to me.’

‘Well, you know. He’s seen me in a few movies and he’s a bit star struck. He’s only twenty-five.’ He prodded Brian. ‘I prefer the older man.’

‘Oi! Damn cheek.’

‘Though before today I would have said you were mature but after that little display…’ he said, smirking.

Brian mock-scowled at him. ‘You brat.’

Max gave him that incorrigible grin and Brian pushed into him suddenly, pinning him down on the sofa beneath him and enjoying his surprised yelp and the feel of his warm and firm body beneath him. 

Max’s grin disappeared and he gazed up at Brian, his eyes full of emotion. ‘I missed you, Süßer.’

Brian met his lips in a slow, deep, tender kiss. ‘I missed you too, baby.’


	25. Chapter 25

Max’s hands slipped under his shirt and caressed his side. ‘So, Süßer, are you going to pin me here all night or are you going to come to bed with me?’

Brian grinned, leaning down to kiss that soft pink mouth again. ‘Either is good with me.’

Max laughed, wriggling beneath him. ‘Either way, it’s your move.’

Brian hesitated, pulling back a little so he could look properly at Max. For so many months he’d been just a memory but now he was here. His body was warm and soft and hard against him. His eyes were bright and that gorgeous half-smile graced his lips. They were really together again and Brian had been wasting time getting jealous. Their time together was limited and there was no time to waste. They had to make the most of it.

He leaned in and kissed Max again, slowly and deeply, as he allowed his hands to slip beneath his shirt and caress his chest. ‘Let’s go to bed,’ he murmured.

He took Max’s hand and tugged him up. Max came with him eagerly and quietly. Brian recognised his mood; he wanted reassurance and love after their fight. Well, Brian could give him that.

They reached the bed then Brian turned to Max, reached for him and pulled him close for a kiss. It was a soft, languid kiss, full of feeling. Max reached for him, sliding his hand up beneath his shirt again. His fingers were gentle as they explored his chest, trailing his fingertips across his skin. Brian heard himself moan softly into him.

At once both their hands went to the buttons of each others’ shirts, easing then open. Brian slid his arms around Max and pulled him close so they were chest to chest. Brian murmured into Max’s hair as he felt his warmth against him.

Max’s hands went to the button of his jeans, impatiently tugging them open and pushing his hand inside. Brian laughed for a split second before he groaned as Max grasped hold of his cock in a firm grip.

‘Oh, fuck,’ he gasped.

Max’s breath was hot on his skin as he kissed his neck. ‘Verdammt, ich habe dich vermisst, Süßer.’

‘I missed you too, Baby,’ Brian said, pulling back to kiss that soft pink mouth again.

Max grinned. ‘Your German is getting better.’

‘I may have been practising a little.’

‘Have you been practising any other skills?’ Max asked, with one of his cheeky grins, as his hands reached around and pushed his jeans down. Brian stepped out of them, then pushed into Max, taking him by surprise as he scooped him up and deposited on the bed.

‘I’ve been working out,’ he said as he leaned over him and kissed him hard.

Max pushed eagerly up into him. ‘Want you, Süßer,’ he murmured.

Brian grinned and slid off him to get access to his body. Max was still mostly dressed, just with his shirt open. Brian eased his shirt off over his shoulders, kissed the smooth, pale skin as he revealed it.

Max murmured softly, then sighed, content to lie there and have Brian attend to him. Brian kissed his way down Max’s chest, in between his pecs and down over his firm stomach, until he reached the fly of his jeans.

He looked up into Max’s face as he slowly opened his jeans and eased them down. Max’s lips parted and his breathing was heavy in anticipation. Brian smirked, then lowered his head to press a kiss to the bulge in his tight black briefs. Max whimpered, his hips rising a little beneath Brian’s hands. Brian started to tongue his hot erection through the thin fabric, smirking as Max whimpered and moaned beneath him.

‘Fuck, Süßer, yeah, so good. I want your mouth on me.’

Still English. Not wound up enough yet. He pulled back a little, then pulled Max’s briefs down, releasing his cock.

He wriggled. ‘Bri, you’re such a tease.’

Brian grinned up at him. ‘You fucking love it.’

Max just groaned as Brian leaned forward and took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He sucked gently and felt Max’s thighs clench beneath him. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, tasting him.

‘Du schmeckst so gut in meinem Mund,’ he murmured.

Max reached out for him, tangling his hands in his hair as Brian continued to lick and suck at his cock. ‘Das fühlt sich so gut an, Süßer. Fick … fick mich, Süßer, bitte.’

Brian grinned. Max was ready. Slowly, teasingly, he kissed his way up his lover’s body until he reached his mouth. Max reached for him and pulled him into a kiss, moaning as he tasted himself.

Blindly, Brian reached for the bedside drawer where he knew Max kept the lube and the condoms. Their bodies were fully against each other, hot and hard. Max’s hands smoothed over his skin, touching him anywhere he could.

Brian pulled back to look at him. His bright blue eyes were hazy and half-lidded with arousal and his pink lips were swollen from their kisses, and parted, his hot breath coming out in heavy pants. He looked so fucking hot Brian couldn’t stand it.

He looked into his eyes. ‘I am gonna fuck you,’ he murmured and grinned as a needy moan escaped Max’s beautiful mouth.

Max opened his legs eagerly as Brian squeezed lube onto his fingers. As Brian slipped his fingers inside him, Max’s gaze settled on him, his eyes full of pleasure and emotion.

He’d thought to make this really slow and teasing but now it came to it, all he wanted was to be inside him again. It had been so long. And as he added another finger, Max was already whimpering and writhing desperately.

He pulled back and rolled on the condom. Max watched him every moment. Brian settled between his legs, lined himself up and slid inside. The sound Max made, somewhere between a deep moan and a needy whisper, was the noise Brian had been missing. He hadn’t even realised how much until that moment.

Max wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in. For a moment, they just gazed at each other and it was as if they had never been apart. Then Max reached up and cupped his jaw, stroking his beard.

‘Fick mich, Süßer,’ he murmured, his eyes intense.

Brian loved that intensity.

He started to move, Max’s heat surrounding him, pulling him in. Their gazes remained locked and they moved together, lost in each other. He loved to watch the pleasure in Max’s face, the subtle but deep feelings he was still learning to read.

Their moans and soft cries filled the room and they held onto each other, riding the waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies. Fuck, he had missed this. He’d missed the feeling of Max beneath him, around him. He’d missed kissing him, missed fucking him. He’d missed just being near him.

Max was writhing beneath him, his cries now snatches of German and unintelligible moans. He pulled Brian down into a kiss, a hot passionate kiss. Brian thrust hard and Max’s cry was buried in his mouth. Brian felt hot wetness spurt against his belly and Max’s body clenched around him as he came. That was all it took. Brian thrust once more into his boyfriend and came with a deep groan.

Max pulled him down, kissed him and held him to him. Brian pressed his face into Max’s neck and breathed him in. He knew they should clean up but he didn’t want to move. He just wanted to stay here inside Max and wrapped up in him.

Max stroked his hair, then trailed his fingers lazily down his spine. ‘Feeling better now, Süßer?’

Brian turned his head and looked at him. ‘Yeah, are you?’

Max smiled. ‘Yeah.’ But then he frowned. ‘But, Süßer, next time your jealousy starts, you need to talk to me before you start getting wound up.’

‘I’ll try.’ He grinned. ‘But I don’t think you need to worry about my jealousy anymore. Not I’ve claimed you.’

‘Wichser,’ said Max, pushing him lightly. He dropped his gaze. ‘You’re not the only one who was jealous, you know.’

‘I’m not?’

‘When you barely talked to me at dinner, I figured you were seeing someone, and you just weren’t interested anymore.’

‘I had one or two dates, the odd one-night thing but nothing really. I … I didn’t want anyone but you.’

A blush coloured Max’s cheeks and he smiled. ‘Flatterer.’ He leaned into Brian and sighed contentedly. ‘I guess we should get cleaned up and get some sleep. We’re shooting that fight scene tomorrow.’

‘Mmm,’ murmured Brian. ‘In a minute.’

Max laughed gently, snuggling into him and breathing him in. ‘It’s so good to be with you again.’

Brian kissed him softly on the lips. He wanted to whisper those three sweet words in Max’s ear, the feeling he knew he had felt for some time. But he knew Max wouldn’t say it back, no matter how he really felt, because neither of them could give into it. They could only hold on to each other and enjoy the moments they had together while they lasted.


	26. Chapter 26

Brian stood in Max’s roomy shower, letting the hot water and steam ease his muscles, still a little sore from his long flight the previous day. But today he had to be fighting fit, literally, for his fight scene with Max and Doona.

He’d left Max sleeping. He was up too early really but he always found it difficult to sleep late with jetlag. He wasn’t going to be there long enough to reset his sleeping schedule. He’d miss Max and the others but it would only be a couple of months before they’d be back together, properly travelling and filming together.

Despite what he’d said to Max, his jealousy was still bothering him a little. He knew it was selfish but he wanted Max all to himself, however impossible it really was.

He heard the door click shut behind him but he didn’t turn. After a moment, he felt Max behind him. Brian closed his eyes as he felt Max’s hand on his waist. He smoothed his palm across his belly, his sure fingers trailing across his skin. Max’s mouth was at his shoulder, dropping butterfly kisses along his skin.

‘I woke up alone,’ complained Max. ‘Thought you’d gone back to your hotel.’

‘Without kissing you goodbye?’ asked Brian, grinning. He could hear the pout in Max’s voice.

‘Never know with you,’ said Max, before going back to kissing his shoulder. Brian frowned. What did that mean? But Max didn’t expand on his comment and Brian wasn’t about to ask.

At that moment, he was much more focused on what Max’s clever mouth was doing. His hand was still on his belly, his palm firm against his skin, caressing lightly. He started to nibble on his shoulder and neck.

‘Careful, baby,’ he murmured. ‘You don’t want to leave any marks for the filming again.’

‘These marks won’t show,’ he murmured, then sucked hard on a sensitive part of his neck, just below where the line of his t-shirt would be. Brian felt himself groan as pleasure sparked through his body. Dammit, Max always knew how to get him going.

Max was kissing his shoulder again, lapping at the droplets of water on his skin. His hand was still at his waist, still caressing him, but his other hand went to his hip and he began to move with him, as if to a dance beat. Brian could feel his hot, hard cock pressing against his buttocks. His own cock was definitely responding to Max’s soft but insistent touches and kisses.

‘Du schmeckst so gut,’ he murmured against him. ‘Du fühlst dich so warm an.’

Brian groaned. Max’s deep voice murmuring hot, husky words in German made his belly jerk with arousal, even though he was too distracted to translate it. Max’s hand moved from his hip and round to his cock, trailing soft fingertips lightly over the head. Brian heard a needy whimper escape from his own throat as Max moved with him, touching him, arousing him, sending electric pleasure across his skin.

‘Fuck me, please?’ Max asked, his voice low. He was so politely insistent yet there was something needy about his voice.

Brian hesitated, turning into Max and looking into his face. ‘You’ll have let me get out to get a condom.’

Max shook his head. ‘I want to feel you. You’re clean, aren’t you?’

‘Well, yeah but, are you sure?’

He looked at him, his eyes wide and sincere. ‘Really sure. I trust you to be honest.’

Brian leaned into him and kissed him, slowly and deeply. ‘If that’s what you want, baby.’

Max grinned, reaching for the shelf for a bottle of something and pressing into Brian’s hand. ‘Claim me, Süßer.’

Arousal jolted in his belly as he felt the pure _need_ in that statement. He glanced down at the bottle of coconut oil and grinned. Well, it would work. He grasped hold of Max by the hips and turned him roughly into the wall. Max let out a low moan and Brian was on him, pressing firmly into him and biting into his shoulder.

‘Fuck, Süßer,’ Max gasped. ‘Need you. Brauche dich jetzt.’

Brian squeezed a little of the oil onto his fingers and, without any build up, pushed them into Max. His lover squirmed and gasped, eagerly pushing back onto his fingers. In only a few seconds, he was writhing beneath Brian’s touch, whimpering desperately.

Brian stepped back and looked at his lover. He was a picture. His blond hair was so soaked from the shower, it looked brown. Droplets of water trickled down his skin, making him shine. Every perfect inch of him was spread out before Brian, ready and willing to be taken, to be claimed, and he was going to do it. He was going to make Max feel every inch of him.

Slowly, making Max wait, he lubed up his cock, permitting himself a few strokes as he watched the German Adonis writhe in anticipation of feeling him. It was an image he was going to record in his memory to take out and think about when he was missing Max.

‘Do you know how fucking sexy you look right now, baby?’

Max whimpered. ‘Süßer, please, bitte. Nimm mich. Brauche dich jetzt. Please.’

‘So polite,’ murmured Brian, stepping forward, kissing his shoulder where he’d bitten it moments before. He took a firm hold of Max’s hip, lined himself up and slid inside him in one deliberate movement. He didn’t pause, but began to thrust, rough and hard, knowing that Max could take it, knowing that this was what he wanted. 

Brian closed his eyes, pressing his mouth to Max’s shoulder, just giving himself up to the feeling of fucking him as hard as he could. The hiss of the water, and the slap of flesh against flesh, mingled with their grunts, moans and whimpers of pleasure. The tickle of the shower of their skin merged with the hot touch of each other’s bodies as Brian fucked Max into the shower wall.

Max’s needy whimpers were getting louder and more desperate. Brian pulled them back just enough so that he could wrap an arm around Max’s chest, holding him tight to him as he trust hard into him.

‘Ich komme, Süßer.’

Brian turned his head to kiss his neck. ‘Let go, baby.’ One hand went to Max’s cock, pumped once, twice, then Max let out a cry that echoed in the small room and came in hot spurts against the shower wall. The heat and the tightness of his lover was too much and he thrust hard, pushing against the wall and came with Max’s name on his lips.

They collapsed together against the wall, somehow managing to hold each other up as the water rained down on them. ‘Verdammt, das war gut.’

Brian kissed a path down his neck and across his shoulder. Still pinning him against the wall, he put his mouth to Max’s ear, thinking of the evidence of himself inside his lover. ‘You’re mine now, baby. All fucking mine.’

Max sighed, turning into him and burying his face in Brian’s shoulder. ‘Ich Liebe dich,’ he murmured.

Brian froze, unsure he had really heard, or was really understanding what Max had said. Had Max even realised what he’d just said? His voice was so quiet, still so needy. Brian didn’t know what else to do. He just wrapped his arms around him and held him in a close, intimate embrace as the shower rinsed them clean.


	27. Chapter 27

Max didn’t act like he was aware of what he’d said at all. They got out of the shower and got dry, without talking. Brian started to think he should say it back but it felt like it was too late. Maybe Max wished he hadn’t said it. Maybe he didn’t even know that he had. It had felt pretty in the heat of the moment.

With a grin, Max chucked his towel into his laundry basket and his gaze raked over Brian’s towel-clad body. ‘You’re going to need to borrow something to wear.’

Brian glanced down at himself, then looked around the room to spot where his clothes had ended up. His jeans would be all right to wear again but his boxers and shirt not so much. ‘Yeah, thanks,’ he said.

Max crossed to his chest of drawers and bent right over to get stuff out of the bottom drawer. Brian’s gaze, of course, was pulled right to that beautiful ass and he looked, unashamedly. He smiled as he thought back to how anxious he used to be about being caught looking. Now he could look as much as he wanted.

Deliberately, Max wiggled his ass. ‘Take a good look while you can, Süßer. You’ll have to make do without this ass until March.’

Brian laughed. ‘It’ll be a challenge but I think I’ll cope.’

Max stood up and chucked a t-shirt, socks and boxer briefs at his face. ‘Don’t deny it,’ he said, coming over and grasping hold of Brian’s hips in a firm grip. ‘You’re gonna miss me.’

Brian opened his mouth to reply but, before he could, Max had whipped off his towel and was pressing eagerly against him, their cocks brushing together. Brian dipped his head and kissed Max tenderly before he pushed him away.

‘Now, stop that,’ he said. ‘We haven’t got time for _another_ round.’

Max pouted but then grinned. ‘No, we haven’t. I guess I’ll just have to leave you wanting more.’

‘You always do, baby.’

Max’s eyes sparkled with delight but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled away and got dressed. Brian knew they should probably talk but, after their argument the night before, he really didn’t want to ruin the mood. Besides, they had filming to concentrate on.

He got dressed, feeling warm inside at the feeling of wearing Max’s clothes. Both the t-shirt and the boxer briefs were a little snug on him but they were comfortable. Max grinned at him as Brian, in Max’s t-shirt and boxers, he reached for his jeans.

‘I think you should wear my clothes more often. They’re nice and tight on you.’

Brian just rolled his eyes and laughed.

At work, Max was always the consummate professional. Despite his introvert side, he was a complete natural on a film set, born to it. Brian loved to watch him work, watch that intense focus, how easily he slipped into another character. He especially loved to watch him fight. That was the bit of Wolfgang that really was Max, the fighting style. Well, the kickboxing bit anyway. He’d had some extra training for the part but Brian knew he was already pretty damn good.

Brian’s part in the scene today was fairly small, a bit of fighting, a couple of lines and a bit of background work. So most of the time, he got to just watch as Max went through the fight choreography.

At one point, the other Max came over to him. ‘Good, isn’t he?’ he asked, as they watched Max work through the extended fight scene.

Brian nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘Wish I was that good. It seems to come naturally to him.’

‘Hey, can I ask you something?’ Brian asked.

‘Sure.’

‘Well, I know _Ich Liebe dich_ means _I love you_.’

‘Yeah.’

‘But is that something you’d only say seriously or ya know, can it be a friend thing?’

Max laughed. ‘Are you trying to work out your inscrutable German boyfriend?’

Brian felt himself blush a little but he brazened it out. ‘He’s not easy to work out.’

‘Ja, he can be a puzzle.’

‘You’re telling me!’

‘Well, I know him pretty well now and I can tell you, if he says something serious like that, he means it. He’s not careless with his feelings.’

Brian was about to ask some more questions but Lana chose that moment to call them all back to shoot again.

The mere few days of filming had gone by in a rush and now, suddenly, it was the last night. Brian was used to flying about for short film sessions of only a few days. He’d done it loads of times as a jobbing actor. But this was different. They were a family. It would be a wrench, even though it would only be for a couple of months, then they would all be together again. But it felt like a long time.

The thought of parting from Max was especially hard. He had tried to talk about where they were together but Max didn’t seem to want to talk. He always seemed to manage to distract him with sex. Plenty of long, slow kisses, a nibble to just the right place on his neck, or a rough frantic fuck, had managed to distract Brian from the unpalatable thought of a relationship talk.

Now it was his last night in Berlin. They had made no plans to meet up but, as Brian packed his bag, he was expecting a knock on the door regardless.

Sure enough, just as he finished packing, there was a quiet knock on his door. With a now-familiar flutter of pleasure in his belly, he went to answer it. He peered through the peephole and smiled as he saw Max. His inscrutable German boyfriend was bouncing on his heels, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Brian recognised his hyped up body language, though he couldn’t see his face as he had the hood up of his white grey hoodie.

Brian opened the door and immediately had an armful of Max. He caught a glimpse of Max’s face as he titled his head up and then those soft, warm firm lips were meeting his. He sank into the kiss, welcoming the familiar feeling of Max against him. Though his eyes were closed, his hands automatically found Max’s waist, his fingers pushing beneath layers of fabric to find soft, warm skin.

Max moaned appreciatively and Brian, encouraged, pushed both his hands up underneath his t-shirt and hoodie to palm the taut muscles of his stomach. His skin was warm and he moaned in response to Brian’s touches.

Brian backed him into the nearest wall, pushed his tops up and broke the kiss. He took a moment to take in the image of Max. His cheeks were slightly pink and his lips were parted and swollen. He was panting hard and his eyes were dark with arousal. Brian grinned at him.

‘One of my favourite sights right there,’ he murmured.

Max’s eyes sparkled with delight and he gave one of his little smiles. Brian grinned back at him, then lowered his head. He attacked Max’s nipples with gusto, alternating between biting and sucking until Max was a puddle of pleasure against the wall.

‘Fuck, Süßer,’ gasped Max, burying his hands in Brian’s hair. ‘You’re gonna kill me.’

‘Don’t act like this wasn't just what you’ve been asking for,’ Brian murmured, as he broke off to tongue at those swollen nubs instead.

Max hummed softly, his hands clenching in Brian’s hair as he tried to hold himself together. One hand still holding up Max’s tops and his mouth still busy with his nipples, Brian’s other hand smoothed its way down his firm chest and stomach until he reached the button of his blue jeans.

Deftly, he undid them, dragged down the zip and pushed his hand in. He smirked as he found that Max wasn’t wearing any underpants. He reached in and grasped Max’s hot, hard cock in a firm grip. Max moaned against him and Brian worked his cock expertly, loving the way his lover was starting to tremble. He knew he was close and he didn’t want it to end this way.

He pulled back and Max whimpered at the loss. They exchanged a glance and the next moment, they were scrambling to undress themselves and each other, getting in a tangle with each other in their rush to be naked.

Bare in front of each other, they came together again and shared a slow, deep kiss, relishing the taste and feeling of each other. Brian pushed gently but insistently towards the bed.

As they lay down together, the urgency faded away and all they wanted to do was touch each other, explore each other reverently. Their legs entwined and they exchanged languid kisses, hands exploring each other, fingertips grazing teasingly over their sensitive spots, a map of their bodies they each knew so well by now.

Brian looked into Max’s eyes and there was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to tell him, so much he wanted to ask him.

‘Maybe we should talk,’ Brian said, his mind betraying his body’s needs.

Max looked at him, a half-smile on his face. ‘Süßer, for once let your cock do your thinking.’

Brian bit his lip. ‘We really should …’

Max pushed him suddenly, rolling them so he was on top and fixing his mouth to his jaw. He nibbled delicately, then kissed his way down his neck and bit his shoulder softly. ‘Fuck me, Süßer. That’s all I wanna do. Please.’ His voice was soft and needy, ending with a whimper and Brian found he could not refuse, not when Max begged so sweetly. Fuck, he loved it when Max so politely asked him to fuck him.

Brian pushed him back, pinning him beneath him and kissing him thoroughly. He knew Max had just done it again, successfully distracted him from a conversation neither of them wished to have, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted to be inside Max, to feel those soft pants against his chest, to feel him spurt hotly against his belly, to hear those sweet words of pleasure as he came. He wanted one last night to get him through the lonely months until the next time they would be together.

He knew, as surely as if they were as connected as their characters, that Max was already beyond desperate to feel him so he didn’t hang about. In anticipation of Max’s arrival, he’d left out his lube and he reached for it now, squeezing some out on his fingers as he knelt between Max’s legs. He parted Max’s knees and, watching his face, reached in between his legs. That intense gaze was fixed on him, watching his every move and biting his lip.

Brian pushed his fingers into him, his warmth welcoming him in. He scissored his fingers before adding a third, liberally coating his tight insides with lube. Max was whimpering now, urgent with need.

‘Bitte, Süßer.’

Brian grinned, pulling back and squeezing more lube into his palm. He spread it over his cock, making sure to be liberal with it, as he’d rather rushed the prep. But Max was too eager and desperate to wait.

He reached out and pulled and Brian’s hips. ‘Komm schon, Süßer.’

Brian chuckled. ‘Patience, baby.’ He lined himself up, edging the blunt head of his cock deliberately against Max’s hot entrance. Max whimpered, his breath catching and his hips jerking automatically.

His eyes on Max’s face, Brian pushed inside, knowing that Max was feeling the delicious sensation of being filled by him, just as he was feeling that fantastic tight heat around his cock. As he slid home, there was nothing in between them, nothing else in their minds except each other. Max was panting hard, his lips parted and his gaze on Brian’s face.

‘Move, Süßer,’ he gasped.

Brian grinned at him. ‘I dunno, I kinda like seeing you like this, all desperate and eager for me.’

Max clenched around him, provoking a groan from Brian. ‘Fuck,’ he gasped. ‘You brat.’ He grinned. ‘You asked for it now.’

With that, he started to move, hard and fast. Max said nothing else; he could only take him, as pleasure rocked through his body. He clutched at Brian as he was fucked hard, then gasps and needy whimpers started escaping from his mouth.

Brian fought to focus enough to experience Max’s pleasure, to store every noise and expression to experience later. But the haze of pleasure was taking over him too. At first, he fought to stay in control but it was too much. He gave himself up to it, letting himself get lost in the heat and tightness of Max’s body.

Max came first, clutching at Brian’s hips, his fingers digging into his skin as he gave himself up to the pleasure coursing through his body. His needy whimpers and moans formed themselves into a string of unintelligible German and Brian’s name was on his lips as he spurted hotly against their bellies.

Brian grunted and came too, filling Max up with himself. There was fucking nothing he loved more than that feeling, than moments like this with Max.

They collapsed together, skin against skin, and entangled together, heedless of the mess on their skin. ‘Süßer,’ Max murmured, pressing his face to Brian’s neck.

In a little while, they would go and shower and maybe have one more go while they were at it. But for the moment, neither of them wanted to move, neither of them wanted to separate from each other. Brian scattered butterfly kisses into Max’s hair, breathing in the scent of him and Max dropped little kisses across Brian’s collarbone, where his face was pressed against his neck.

Then Max stilled, except for his deep breathing. Brian wondered whether he had fallen asleep, except his fingers were tight where he gripped Brian’s upper arm.

Brian kissed his brow, tasting the salt in his skin. Max was so still and quiet but Brian knew he was awake and just holding onto the moment, just like he was. They weren’t going to have _the conversation_, Brian knew that now but he still had something important to say, something he wanted Max to know, something he knew he’d felt for a long time now.

He rested his cheek against Max’s hair and smoothed his hand over his back in slow, lazy circles. ‘I love you,’ he whispered.

Max didn’t speak, just pressed his face further into Brian and let out a slow, contented, perhaps relieved, breath.


	28. Chapter 28

On the plane back to New York, Brian allowed his thoughts to wander back to his last moment with Max. They _had_ had another go in the shower, then another in the morning. He could still feel the shadow of Max inside him. Their goodbye had been soft and sweet and lingering, neither of them really wanting to part.

_Max’s mouth was hot, his lips soft and warm as he kissed Brian slowly, deeply. They leaned into the kiss, fingers slipping under tops just to feel each other’s soft, warm skin. _

_Brian breathed him in, one hand cupping his jaw while the other traced the soft skin at his waist. He was trying to remember everything. The taste of him, the masculine scent of him, the heat of his body against him, and the softness of his skin beneath his fingers. _

_Brian felt like Max was putting all his feelings into the kiss. He understood this now, how Max showed his feelings rather than said them. How could Brian ever have been in any doubt how Max felt about him? It was almost too obvious._

_When the kiss ended, Max didn’t pull away. He grasped Brian’s t-shirt and pressed his forehead against Brian’s with his eyes closed. They breathed each other in, memorising each other’s scents. _

_‘Ich werde dich vermissen,’ he murmured. _

_Brian slid his arms around him and held him close for a moment, their bellies so close he could feel Max’s breathing against him. ‘I’m gonna miss you too.’ _

_Max pulled away, met his eyes in one of his intense gazes and gave him a little smile. ‘Call me this time, Süßer,’ he said._

_Then he was gone, slipping out of the door and closing it softly behind him. Brian had leaned against the closed door for a moment, feeling his heart pounding and his throat aching with the sob he didn’t want to let out. _This is stupid_, he chided himself. Only a couple of months and they’d be together again. But it felt like a long time in that moment. _

As Brian looked out of the window into the endless cloud, the sob still threatened. Although it would only be a few months before they were all properly together again, it felt like a wrench. He felt like he and Max had just got into a new stage in their relationship and, by parting at this moment, they were risking it all falling apart. It might have all changed when they got back together again.

But what could he do about it? Nothing at all, he knew that. He would have gone to visit Max if he could but he knew Max wanted to spend some time with his family, particularly his daughter, before the intense filming started again. And Brian wanted to spend time with his friends in New York, see his dog and have a bit of ordinary life before he was travelling the world with his castmates again.

Maybe it was a good thing to be parted for a little while, to get back in touch with their ordinary lives, to ground themselves again, do something different. He bit his lip as he realised he and Max hadn’t talked about whether they could still see other people. He still didn’t want to but what about Max? What did Max want?

_No, stop overthinking. We’ll be apart for a few months, then we’ll be together again. Because we want to be. He loves me and I love him and that’s all I need to know. _

But he wasn’t Max and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop his brain from going into overdrive. But he was determined not to give into that feeling, no matter how hard it was.

Brian left it about a week before he called Max. He’d got over his jetlag, spending a lot of time napping at odd times in front of the TV, cuddled up with his dog Cassie. He’d caught up with a few friends, been out to a couple of clubs with them and been to see a play one of his friends was in. So he’d have plenty to talk about if Max was in one of his quiet moods.

The phone rang out for what felt like several minutes and Brian’s stomach twisted with nerves. What if Max hadn’t really expected him to call? But then again, Max was known for _not_ being tied to his phone like most of the rest of them. It was a running joke amongst the cast. One facet of the joke in fact was that if you wanted Max, it’d be quickest to call Brian.

‘Hallo, Süßer,’ he said, his heavily accented voice delightfully familiar in Brian’s ear.

‘Hey, Max. How are you?’

‘Missing you,’ said Max, bluntly and Brian felt himself blushing in pleasure at the open affection in his boyfriend’s voice.

‘I miss you too,’ he said, warmly.

There was quiet from the other end of the phone and Brian wondered what Max was thinking. If he was hard to read face to face, over the phone it was damn well impossible.

‘I’ve been clubbing a couple of times since I got back.’

Max chuckled. ‘Not like the clubs here though.’

Brian grinned. ‘Well, I definitely didn’t fuck any guys in lace underwear in any back rooms here.’

‘I should hope not, Süßer. I’m a one off.’

Brian laughed. ‘You are.’

‘So,’ said Max. ‘Aren’t you going to ask me what I’m wearing?’

Brian’s breath caught in his throat as both amusement and arousal shot through him. ‘Are you trying to initiate phone sex?’

‘Sicher, schatz. Go on, ask me.’

Brian sighed dramatically, his lips twitching into a smile. ‘What are you wearing, Max?’

He could hear Max’s wide grin. ‘Just my lacy underwear, Süßer. Just for you.’

Brian laughed. ‘Really? You didn’t know I was calling.’

‘Why do you think I took so long to answer?’

Brian shook his head, still laughing. ‘You’re unbelievable, baby.’

‘Thought you said I was incorrigible.’

‘That too.’ He paused, imagining Max lying on his bed in just those little lace briefs. Was he hard already? Probably. Max was always ready. He squirmed a little as he felt his own cock respond to that image of Max, the image that came so easily to his mind.

He was back in that club, watching Max laid out on that sofa for him, in just those lace briefs and that black see-through shirt. _Fuck, he’s a sexy fucker._

‘You thinking about the last time, Süßer?’ asked Max and Brian could _hear_ his goddamn cocky grin. All right, if Max wanted phone sex, he was going to get phone sex.

‘Are you hard for me, baby?’ he asked, dropping his voice to a sultry murmur.

‘Mmm, yeah,’ murmured Max in response. ‘My cock is so hard in my hand.’

‘Did I say you could touch yourself?’

Max whimpered and Brian smirked, knowing the effect he was already having on his boyfriend. Max loved it when he got masterful.

‘What are you wearing, Süßer?’

‘My tight black jeans and a t-shirt and you, baby, have got all my attention.’

Max let out a soft whimper that was practically a purr.

‘You’re lying on your bed beneath me. My jeans are rough against your skin as I kiss you. I’m pinning you down beneath me and I’m all you can focus on.’

‘Always, Süßer.’

Brian smirked. ‘I pin your arms above your head as I kiss your jaw, bite your neck and make you squirm. I love it when you squirm beneath me.’

‘You’re making me squirm now.’ He let out a soft moan. ‘I wanna touch my cock.’

‘No, baby. You can’t cause I’m pinning your arms above your head.’ He grinned, knowing that Max’s imagination was good enough to get him going.

Max whimpered. ‘Oh, Süßer.’

‘I can hear you squirming down the phone, baby. Do you need me to get those handcuffs out again or should I just give you a good spanking.’

Max laughed. ‘Kinky bastard.’

‘Oh yes. Close your eyes, baby. Can you feel how much I want you?’

‘Mmm, Süßer, do you miss fucking me? Do you miss burying your cock inside me?’

‘God, so much, baby, so much. I want you to touch your chest now. Keep your eyes closed and play with those responsive nipples of yours. Imagine it’s me pinching and twisting them. Moan for me, baby. I wanna hear you.’

The sounds Max made were incredible, one of Brian’s favourite things in the world and over the phone, he was even louder. Brian pictured him there, as his soft moans, needy whimpers and gentle purrs of pleasure travelled down the phone and into his ear. His imagination was pretty good as well and he could see him in his mind, lying flat on his back in bed, his cock hard in those little lace briefs, his eyes closed and both his hands pinching and twisting his nipples, the way Brian would be doing if they were together. He’d worked out he was on speaker phone for some time now, so Max’s hands were both free.

‘Uh, Süßer,’ he gasped.

‘Are you hard and aching in those tight little lacy briefs, baby?’

‘Uh, yeah, so hard, Süßer.’

‘Grab your cock through your briefs, baby. Grab it hard.’

Max whimpered again as he started working his cock through the lace. Brian could see him in his mind as clearly as if he were in front of him. ‘That’s it, baby, let me hear you.’

Max started murmuring in German, punctuated by his needy little whimpers. Brian, now achingly hard in his jeans, gave into temptation and undid his pants and grasped his own cock.

‘I’m so hard for you, baby. I wanna fuck you so hard. I wanna make you feel me.’

Max seemed incapable of speaking now but he was still making those desperate whimpers. His gasps were coming hard and fast now and Brian worked his own cock eagerly to catch up with him. The noises that were coming from Max’s mouth were obscene and delicious and made Brian’s body throb with need for him. It already felt like it had been so long.

Max’s cries got louder and more ragged and Brian knew he was coming. Brian jerked himself harder and faster towards his climax, eager to join Max in his pleasure.

Max sighed into the phone and Brian could hear his grin. ‘I just came in my pants for you, Süßer,’ he murmured, mischief in his voice.

Brian groaned and came with that image still in his head. One handed he reached for a tissue and did a quick clean up.

Max sighed into his ear. ‘Ich vermisse dich wirklich, Süßer.’

‘I miss you too, baby. But it’s just a couple of months.’

‘It’s so long to go without a good fucking,’ said Max, wistfully.

Brian bit his lip. Was that Max asking for permission to see somebody else? He didn’t need his permission, surely? He could do what he liked.

Max sighed. ‘I guess I’ll have to make do with a few more phone calls.’

Brian grinned. ‘Maybe next time we can video chat.’

Max laughed. ‘You and technology.’

‘I love you, baby,’ he murmured, feeling how much easier it was to say this time.

Max murmured on the other end of the phone. ‘Ich Liebe dich, Süßer.’

Brian smiled as he heard Max start to drift towards sleep, like he always did. ‘Hey, baby, go and clean up before you fall asleep.’

‘Mmm, yeah, Süßer. Call me.’

‘I will, baby.’

Max hung up and Brian stayed sitting where he was for a moment, not wanting to let go of the feelings Max created in him. But then he had to get on with his day and try not to miss his boyfriend too much. He already felt better and reassured that Max wasn’t planning on seeing anybody else. It was clear Max missed him just as much as Brian missed him.


	29. Chapter 29

For the next two months, Brian spoke to Max at least once a week on the phone. Brian called him once a week, every week but occasionally, Max called him out of schedule. Brian told himself it was because Max missed him. Sometimes, they did the phone sex thing, sometimes they just talked. A few times they did video calls and Brian was treated to Max’s fond smile as Brian chatted away exuberantly to his quiet, introspective boyfriend.

In January he had to go to Chicago for a two-day shoot, with Tuppence and Ness. Max wasn’t needed and it was too far for him to come just to see them, when they would be seeing each other in March. So Brian had to content himself with just the phone calls for a while.

But finally, he was back on a plane, heading to Berlin. He’d arranged with Max to fly over a couple of days before the official start of filming. Max had suggested it, giving the excuse that it would help him get over his jet lag before the hard work of training, table-reads and rehearsals started. But Brian knew that, really, he’d invited him early because he missed him and he wanted to be with him.

So now, he was making his way across Berlin in a cab to Max’s apartment, his heart hammering. It felt so long since he’d actually been able to kiss him, to hold him in his arms and breathe in his scent. He didn’t even care about fucking him right then. All he wanted to do was hold him and kiss him until their lips went numb.

It was late afternoon in Berlin but he felt like he’d been up for days. He’d gotten a little sleep on the plane but it was never good quality sleep. He felt like he could sleep for about three days.

He reached Max’s block and rang the buzzer.

‘Hallo?’

‘Hey,’ said Brian. ‘Guess who.’

Max chuckled softly. ‘Come on up, Süßer.’ The door clicked and Brian pushed it open.

Feeling exhausted from his long flight, yet exhilarated to see Max again, he hauled himself and his luggage inside, into the elevator and up to Max’s apartment.

He knocked softly on the door and waited, his heart hammering. Max opened the door and flashed him that fond smile, showing his dimples.

‘Hey, Süßer,’ he said, his voice warm and soft.

Brian grinned. Fuck, it was so good to see him again. It felt like a fucking age. ‘Hey, baby.’

Max gave him a sideways grin and his eyes twinkled. ‘You coming in or are you just going to stand there?’

Brian laughed. ‘I’m coming in.’ He picked up his suitcase and stepped across the threshold. Max shut the door behind him.

‘Where do you want me to put my stuff?’

Max didn’t answer. He just reached for the suitcase, took it out of Brian’s hand and dropped it on the floor. He slid Brian’s backpack off his shoulders and dropped it beside the suitcase. Then he was reaching for Brian and pulling him into a kiss. Brian opened his mouth, receptive and eager to that hot, wet familiar tongue that slipped into his mouth. Everything else melted away and there was nothing else but Max.

His hand cupped the back of Brian’s neck and their bodies were pressed together. Max’s heat overtook him, both that of his body and of his lips against his and his tongue caressing his. Brian felt himself moan and he leaned further into the kiss, just tasting him, feeling him. It felt like so long since they’d done this.

Brian cupped Max’s jaw, pulling him closer to him, and stroking his stubble. Max caressed his hair and nibbled on his lip. There had been desperation at first, but now it was easing and the kiss was becoming softer, loving, but still intense.

Eventually, it must have been minutes later, that they finally broke apart. Brian smiled a little as he realised his lips were tingling. Max’s hand moved to his cheek and caressed him for a moment, before he let him go.

He looked up at Brian, his eyes bright, and grinned again. ‘I’ve been thinking about doing that.’

‘Me too,’ confessed Brian. He looked Max over, taking in the sight of him. He was dressed in just blue jeans and a t-shirt and his feet were bare. He had that fond smile on his face again. Brian reached for him again, settling his hands at his hips and pulling him closer. ‘I missed you so much,’ he breathed, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Max just smiled, looking him over. ‘You tired or hungry?’

‘Absolutely wiped.’

‘I guess you want to go to bed and sleep?’

‘Actually, I’d rather lounge on the sofa with you, maybe watch a movie. Then, when I do actually nod off, you’re not stuck just watching me sleep.’

Max laughed. ‘Gut. you can have a nap, then we’ll order a takeaway when you wake up.’

Brian smiled. ‘Sounds like a perfect evening.’

Max grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the sofa. ‘What do you fancy?’ he asked, letting go of Brian’s hand and looking at his DVD collection. Max was mostly a minimalist, except for books and DVDs. There was plenty of choice.

‘Anything I’ve seen before so it won’t keep me awake,’ he said, taking off his shoes and jacket. Max picked something out.

‘Something American so you don’t have to read subtitles.’ He showed Brian his boxset of Queer as Folk. ‘How ‘bout this?’

Brian grinned. ‘You like the Brian character, do you?’

Max grinned. ‘Yeah, he’s all right. I know hotter Brians. Suppose you like Justin, do you? Just your type, right? Younger, blond.’

Brian laughed. ‘Shame he’s not German too.’

Max grinned, then turned to put the DVD on. Brian sat on the sofa, choosing the middle seat so Max could choose his side. Max fiddled with the DVD player for a moment, then stood up. As he crossed to the sofa, he took his t-shirt off and chucked it away.

Brian laughed. ‘You’re always stripping off, you are.’

Max grinned. ‘Maybe I’m getting into character.’

‘That’s not character, that’s just you,’ he said, as Max sat on his left. He leaned against the back of the sofa and pressed play on the remote.

‘Come on, snuggle up,’ he said, with one of his cheeky grins. Brian hesitated, then pulled off his own t-shirt too, before settling down beside Max. Max reached for him and tugged him in, bringing his legs up on the sofa so Brian was settled between them, his back to Max’s chest.

Brian closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of Max’s chest against his back. He heard the show start but he wasn’t paying much attention. He was more interested in the slow trails of Max’s fingertips across his chest, tracing his muscles, palming his stomach and drawing patterns on his skin.

Brian kept his eyes closed and murmured softly in appreciation. Max’s mouth was close to his ear and he could feel his warm breath on his neck. His other hand started trailing through his hair, letting the strands play through his fingers.

After his long flight and those months without Max, he needed this. Just that soft touch, that loving caress and the warmth of his boyfriend’s body against him. Feeling safe and cared for, with Max’s strong legs wrapped around him, he felt himself begin to drift. His world shrunk to just the sensation of Max, caressing his skin, playing with his hair and dropping butterfly kisses onto his head, neck and shoulder. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Brian woke to the feeling of cosiness. He was in a snug embrace, his cheek against Max’s chest. He kept his eyes closed, just to feel the gentle firmness of Max’s hold around him. Queer as Folk wasn’t playing anymore. Instead it was something German. He picked up a few of the words but from the tone, he thought it was probably the news.

Max’s skin was so warm beneath his cheek and he was still trailing his hand lightly over his skin, but it was his back now, as Brian had shifted in his sleep. Still thinking Brian was asleep, Max kept dropping light kisses into his hair and murmuring softly to him.

‘Ich habe dich so vermisst,’ he murmured.

Brian smiled a little. He knew those words. He knew they were true too. He could see it in Max’s eyes.

Max sighed and his arm tightened around him. ‘Lass mich nicht dein Herz brechen.’

Brian frowned. Something about his heart. Don’t something? He wasn’t sure. He was out of practise.

But it was better not to eavesdrop. He murmured, to let Max now he was waking up, then he shifted and looked up at his boyfriend.

‘Hello. How long have I been asleep?’

Max cleared his throat and, was it Brian’s imagination, or were his cheeks suddenly a little pinker than usual?

‘Ages,’ said Max. ‘You hungry?’

‘Yeah, I could eat,’ said Brian, sitting up.

‘Good because I am fucking starving.’

Brian laughed. ‘You’re always starving.’

Max shrugged. ‘I’ve got a fast metabolism. What do you want? Guest’s choice.’

‘Er, that Thai place we had last time was good.’

Max nodded and started ordering on his phone. ‘Fuck, forty-minute wait. This place is always busy. Although it is worth the wait.’

The food ordered, he put his phone down on the side table and looked back at Brian. ‘You want to go back to the DVD?’

Brian shook his head. ‘No. I wanna do this,’ he said and leaned forward and kissed him. Eagerly, Max pulled him against him as they kissed. Brian cupped both cheeks, deliberately made the kiss faster, more urgent than the one they’d had before. He wanted Max to know how much he’d missed him.

Max’s hands slid to his waist, then he hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of Brian’s jeans, rubbing gently across his skin. Brian’s senses were full of Max; his scent, his taste, the hot, firm feel of him beneath him. He could already feel his cock responding to the sensations.

Max was breathing heavily and, as he broke away from the kiss to nibble at Brian’s jaw, his breath was hot on his skin. Brian slid his hands down, allowing them to explore Max’s chest, tweaking his nipples and grinning wickedly as Max gasped against him.

Knowing they didn’t have all the time in the world and not wanting to wait anyway, Brian’s hands went to Max’s jeans button, as he claimed his mouth again, pressing him to the sofa beneath him.

Max got the idea and reached for Brian’s jeans. In a tussle with the stiff denim, they managed to get them open and pulled down just enough. Max, damn predictably by now, wasn’t wearing any underwear and, as Brian grasped his hot, hard cock, his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a deep guttural moan. _Fuck, I missed _this, Brian thought.

Max pushed Brian’s boxers down, freeing his cock, already aching with need. Then he pulled him into him by his hips and that first delicious slide against each other made them both groan with urgent desire.

They weren’t going to last long; they both knew that, but they had months ahead of them in which they could do this as often as they liked.

Somehow, Max had slid down and was now pinned beneath him. He grinned, like he was right where he wanted to be and pulled Brian down for another searing kiss. They moved against each other, still locked in a passionate kiss. Max grasped his ass cheeks in both hands, kneading firmly as Brian moved against him.

Their thrusts became careless and desperate, as they lost themselves in the sensations of each other. Max came first, digging his fingers into Brian’s shoulder and letting out a desperate cry.

The last thing Brian saw before he came too was the blissed out look on Max’s face.

They lay together, jeans half-off and a sticky mess between them. But Brian didn’t care and, by the way Max nuzzled into his neck, it was obvious he didn’t care either. In a moment, they would have to get up and clean up, before their food arrived but neither of them were in any rush. They just wanted to be together.

After a moment, Brian pulled back just a little so he could kiss Max tenderly on the mouth. Max moaned softly into the kiss, bringing his hand up so he could tangle his fingers in the short strands of Brian’s hair.

Brian gazed at him, trying to show him his feelings in his eyes, the way Max did. ‘I really missed you, baby.’

Max beamed at him, a bigger smile than Brian could ever remember seeing on his introverted boyfriend. He didn’t say anything but this time Brian was sure. Max was blushing.


	31. Chapter 31

Brian was desperate to know what words Max had whispered to him when he thought he’d been asleep. They’d cleaned up and got dressed properly again and the food was nearly due. So when Max went to get plates, cutlery and drinks, Brian got out his phone and started to type out what he remembered into Google translate. His German spelling was still a bit amateur but he was getting the hang of German phonetics now. He may have been out of practise at speaking it but he’d kept up with his reading so that helped.

He’d just finished typing what he thought was a reasonable guess when Max came back into the room. Self-conscious, he locked his phone screen and tried to look innocent. Max shot him a look.

‘Why do you look guilty? What are you up to, Süßer?’

‘Nothing,’ said Brian, not entirely convincingly. He cursed himself. He was supposed to be a good actor.

Max raised an eyebrow. ‘I always know when you’re up to something.’

Brian shrugged. ‘Just checking messages. I’m going to go and wash my hands.’

Damn Max and that raised eyebrow. He looked like he could see right through him. He went to Max’s bathroom and shut the door. He checked his phone. The translation page read “Don’t let me break your heart.”

A rush of different feelings went through Brian and he didn’t know what to do with them. Max didn’t want to hurt him. Max loved him but that feeling was still scary for the German. Brian knew he had a somewhat chequered history as a boyfriend, and a few broken hearts down the road. _He doesn’t want to hurt me but he wants to be with me_, Brian thought.

Butterflies were doing somersaults in his belly and he wanted nothing more than to go out there and kiss Max and tell him it was going to be all right, that he wasn’t going to hurt him. But the trouble was, he was afraid of that too. He had been since the beginning. He’d resisted his feelings for so long because he was afraid of getting his heart broken. But now, he was all in and, if he was going to get his heart broken, there was nothing he could do to stop it anymore.

He slipped his phone back in his pocket, went to the toilet and washed his hands before returning to Max. The food had arrived and Max was dishing it up, a deep frown on his face. It was more than a frown of concentration. There was worry written all over his face.

Brian went to him, tugged him away from the food and kissed his frown. ‘It’s all right,’ he murmured. ‘Everything’s okay.’

Max searched his face. ‘If you want to call it quits …’

Brian kissed his mouth, firmly and tenderly. ‘I don’t want to call it quits,’ he said, in an absolute tone of voice.

Max pressed his lips together, still frowning a little and looking Brian over. ‘I just … we know this can’t last. Maybe we’re being stupid to just carry on like this.’

‘Now you’re the one overthinking things,’ said Brian fondly. ‘I finally relax and here you are getting all wound up.’ He grinned. ‘I just want to enjoy what we have while we have it. And if I get a broken heart along the way, then that’s the price I have to pay.’

Max blushed, looking down at his feet. ‘You heard.’

Brian smiled, reaching for Max’s cheek and caressing it gently. ‘Yeah, I heard.’ He kissed his mouth again. ‘About time we had some role reversal, don’t you think? Since you’ve been able to read me since the beginning.’

Max laughed. ‘Well you do wear your heart on your sleeve, don’t you?’

Brian grinned. ‘Yeah. At least I can admit my emotions, Mr Tough Guy. I mean, I know you’re a bit of a method actor but don’t you think you’re taking it too far?’

‘Maybe,’ he said, with a smirk. He pulled Brian against him and kissed him. Afterwards, Max rested his forehead against his and whispered to him. ‘I’ve fucked guys before but … I’ve never been in love with a man before. It’s a bit new to me. I haven’t even done the love thing that often. Always been too busy, you know.’

Brian wrapped his arms around him. ‘Well, it’s nice for me to be the more experienced one for once. Don’t worry about it. Like you’ve said to me when I’ve been overthinking, we’ll just see what happens.’

Max frowned. ‘I know I don’t talk about my feelings a lot but … I really do love you, you know.’

Brian kissed him again and smiled. ‘I know. I love you too. Now, don’t you think we should eat before it gets too late?’

Max pulled away and went back to dishing up the food. ‘Ja. I guess you want to get an early night. You must be exhausted still.’

‘Yeah, I’m pretty tired. But what I really want to do after we’ve eaten is take you to bed and make love to you.’

Max glanced at him and there was that blush again. Brian grinned. He was beginning to really enjoy making Max blush.


	32. Chapter 32

After they’d eaten and talked a bit more, they decided without needing to discus it to go to bed. By the bed, Brian reached for Max’s hand and brought him close for a kiss. His usual taste mixed with the fresh taste of toothpaste as they exchanged slow, deep kisses. There was none of the urgency they had been before, just the deep desire to feel each other and touch each like they had been missing for the past few months.

Brian reached for the hem of Max’s shirt and pulled it off over his head. As he kissed him again, he palmed his pecs, trailing his fingers teasingly over his skin. Max murmured softly with pleasure into the kiss. Brian trailed his fingers down his chest, over his abs and across his belly and back up again. He pulled back to look at Max and smiled. His eyes were closed, just enjoying the sensation of Brian’s fingers on his skin. Brian loved that look on his boyfriend’s face. He would do anything for that look.

He leaned in and kissed Max’s neck, then worked his way down his collar bone, feeling the vibration of his moan through his lips. He moved lower and took a nipple into his mouth. It was hot and hardened as he tongued it, gently at first, then firmer as he felt Max’s body responding to him. Max reached for him, tangling his hands in his hair.

Brian sucked at his nipple for a little while, enjoying the little moans that escaped his mouth and the soft jerks of his hips. He could feel the heat coming from Max and he was starting to pant.

Brian dropped to his knees and looked up at Max. His face was flushed and he looked lost in a haze of pleasure but, as Brian knelt, he opened his eyes and looked down at Brian. A smile crossed his face and he slid his hand down from Brian’s hair to cup his jaw. For a moment, he just gazed at him, running his thumb back and forth across his cheek. There was so much feeling in those pale blue eyes. Brian felt like he was addicted to that look in Max’s eyes. It made his belly flip and his heart race. It made him feel high, like he was on ecstasy and the world was nothing but pleasure. It made him feel like he would do anything for that look. It was a dangerous way to feel but he couldn’t bring himself to care because that might make it go away.

His gaze still locked with Max’s, he reached for the fly on his jeans and slowly undid them. He could feel the heat of arousal inside and he ached for more. He pushed the jeans down in one movement, baring Max to him. For a moment, he just sat back on his heels and looked. Max was hard, the length and thickness of his cock deliciously familiar to Brian now. He thirsted for that cock. He wanted to feel it every way he could: in his mouth, in his hand, in his ass. He wanted everything Max could give him.

He’d already made his mind up he was going to fuck Max. But first, he was going to taste him. He looked up at Max’s face and smirked as he saw his eyes had drifted closed again in anticipation.

He leaned forward and took the tip of Max’s cock into his mouth. He tasted just the same, felt just the same. Max let out a deep, guttural moan and Brian grinned, then took him deeper. He reached back, grabbed that tight, pert ass and pulled him forward, taking his cock all the way down his throat. The sound Max made was another thing Brian was addicted to, that instinctive sound of pure pleasure. Brian swallowed, allowing his throat to tighten around that thick cock. Max grabbed his hair and allowed himself to jerk forward.

Brian stayed on his knees as Max fucked his throat hard and fast. Max knew he could take it, knew that he loved it when Max took him like this, fucking his mouth as hard as he wanted. Brian loved the fact that all he could do was hold on tight and let it happen. That was yet another thing he was addicted to. 

‘Ich komme,’ gasped Max but Brian didn’t need the warning. He knew the signs by now. He had felt the way Max’s thrusts had become more urgent and more haphazard, and he recognised the way his hands tightened in Brian’s hair and the way his ass clenched beneath his grip.

He hummed and Max spurted hot and thick down his throat. Brian looked up and saw Max watching him as he swallowed him down.

‘Fuck, that was hot,’ Max gasped. He smoothed his hands across Brian’s head, in case he’d pulled a little too hard, then his hands went to his shoulders. He pulled him up and into a searing kiss.

As they shared another slow and deep kiss, Brian could already feel Max’s cock stirring against him and he knew he’d be ready for the next part.

But Max clearly had his own ideas about the next part of this as his hands were all over Brian as they kissed, smoothing across the back of his neck, trailing down the front of his shirt, feeling every bump that was his muscles beneath the material.

Then he broke the kiss and lifted Brian’s shirt up and off. He dipped his head and trailed little kisses across his pale skin. Brian smiled as he realised Max was kissing the random scatter of his freckles.

‘I’ve never known anyone with so many freckles,’ Max said, fondly.

Brian squirmed. ‘I know. I’ve got loads.’

Max looked up at him, his eyes warm with affection. ‘I love them.’

Brian blushed but smiled. Max returned his attention to kissing his chest. Brian tried to turn his brain off and just enjoy the sensations, the real life in person feelings of Max’s hot mouth on his skin. His hands were everywhere, fingertips caressing him or palming his muscles.

But then he pushed his hand under the waistband of Brian’s jeans and grasped his cock in a firm grip. Brian let a moan out into the air and Max’s skilful hand worked him. Max kissed his neck and his breath was hot on his skin.

‘You gonna fuck me, Sußer? You going to let me feel that long thick cock in my ass?’

Brian grinned, keeping his cool and pretending those words didn’t send jolts of pleasure through him. ‘Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could.’

Max grinned back at him, then his hands went to the fly of Brian’s jeans and he pulled them open and off in a hurry, his boxers following seconds later. Brian laughed. ‘Don’t rush, there’s plenty of time. We’ve got all night.’

‘Can’t wait all night,’ murmured Max, leaning forward to kiss Brian’s neck again.

Brian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against him. Just the feeling of Max’s naked body against him was something else he’d missed more than he could say. He wasn’t in any hurry. He had all the time in the world for Max.

He kissed him, tenderly at first, then deeper and harder as their passion ramped up again. Brian slid his hands over Max’s shoulders, then dragged his nails down his back, loving the way Max’s body seemed to ripple against him under the rough touch.

Brian liked taking control, loved the way he could make Max melt under his touch. He reached his ass and grabbed it in both hands.

Max grinned at him. ‘You love my ass, don’t you?’ he said, cockily.

Brian smirked back at him. ‘I’m obsessed with your ass and I want to make it all mine.’ He lifted Max up suddenly, laughing as Max let out a surprised squeak and wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist.

‘So that’s what I’m going to do,’ said Brian.

Then before Max could say anything, Brian had turned them around and pressed him to the bed beneath him.

They kissed, leisurely, intent only on exploring each other. Lying there, chest to chest, exchanging loving kisses, with Max’s hands gripping the sides of his head, Brian was reminded of his favourite movie, the one he would never confess to Max exactly how many times he’d watched it. Before they’d slept together, he’d watched it with longing and arousal. After they’d started this, whatever this was, the arousal was just as strong but the longing had turned to jealousy, to watch Max with another man like that, even though he knew it was only acting.

It remained one of the top hottest movies Brian had ever seen and he still couldn’t quite believe he was fucking one of its stars.

Max broke the kiss and looked up at him. One of those soft smiles crossed his face and Brian’s heart skipped a beat.

‘You going to fuck me, Süßer?’ he asked.

Brian smiled and leaned in to put his mouth next to Max’s ear. ‘You want it hard, Baby? You want me to fuck you so hard that you feel it tomorrow?’

Max let out another of those guttural moans. ‘Fuck, yes,’ he gasped. ‘Bitte, Süßer.’

Brian slid off him and pushed him onto his side. He got himself behind him and reached for Max’s bedside drawer, where the lube was.

Max looked round at him. ‘Use a condom,’ he said. ‘For the mess.’

Brian held his gaze for a moment, then nodded. He took out the bottle of lube and a condom. Before he got his hands slippery with lube, he undid the condom and rolled it on. His heart was hammering and he tried to push his own jealousy away. It only made sense to contain the mess; he guessed Max probably wanted to go to sleep afterwards, and not have to worry about showering first.

He cleared his mind, refocusing on the moment. He was here, in Max’s bed, about to fuck him hard. Who cared about anything else?

Max’s body tightened eagerly around his lubed fingers as he pressed them inside him. He moved backwards into him, already breathless and eager. Brian grinned. He loved it when Max was like this, so eager for him, just for him.

He didn’t waste any time. He wanted to claim Max, he wanted to make him his again. Fuck, he was sick of denying his jealousy. Tonight, he was going to let himself be possessive, just for once. Max was _his_.

He pushed inside him in one firm movement and Max moaned into the quiet around them.

‘Uh, yeah, Süßer. Fuck me,’ he groaned.

Brian slid his hand across Max’s hip, his skin warm and soft beneath his touch. He thrust firmly, immediately beginning a hard and fast rhythm that had Max moaning and gasping and muttering broken German in response to his movements.

He wrapped his other arm around Max’s chest, pulling him against him, consciously mimicking another move from his favourite movie. He held Max tight against him as he fucked him hard. Max’s hand flew back and grabbed him, holding onto Brian like he was the only thing keeping him grounded.

‘You’re _mine_, Baby,’ Brian hissed against his neck, breathing hotly on his skin.

Max clenched around him, his words unintelligible now and his breathing fast. Brian thrust again, hard and deep and Max was coming, clenching around him, pushing back to meet his thrusts and spurting onto his own belly.

Brian came a second later, biting down into Max’s shoulder and not caring if he left a mark.

Afterwards, when they’d cleaned up and Max’s eyes were drifting closed, Brian pulled the sheet over them, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder. ‘Max, am I still your only one?’

Max snuggled back into him. ‘Uh huh,’ he murmured. ‘Liebe dich, Süßer.’

Brian felt his boyfriend’s body relax into sleep beside him and he was left not completely certain if that was a yes or a no.


	33. Chapter 33

Brian woke far too early, another result of the jetlag. He sneaked out of bed without waking Max, went to the toilet, then climbed back into bed. It was still way too early to be getting up and they didn’t have work until tomorrow anyway.

Max was still deeply asleep. He always slept deeply. Brian smiled. He even _slept_ intensely. Brian sighed. He was doomed, totally doomed. He slipped his arm around Max’s shoulders and Max turned into him, snuggling up close to him. Brian smiled, sliding his hand to Max’s waist and holding him to him. Max settled his head against Brian’s chest.

Brian just watched him, watched his slow deep breathing and the occasional twitch in his face as he dreamed. Brian wondered what he was dreaming about. He smiled a little in his sleep. Was he dreaming about him? Or some other lover.

His stomach twisted as he felt that jealous twinge again. He hated how jealous he felt. He should feel reassured by the fact that Max had told him he loved him, that he hadn’t talked about anyone else. He shouldn’t even mind if he had seen anyone else, since they’d both agreed they could. But the truth was the idea made him feel sick. Maybe it was selfish but he wanted Max all to himself. He wanted Max to keep loving him.

‘Please just be mine,’ he whispered.

Then he forced himself to relax into his boyfriend and sank into sleep again.

He was woken a little later by the feeling of pressure on top of him, a warm, solid pressure. Before he could open his eyes, he felt one of Max’s hot kisses on his neck. ‘Morning, Süßer,’ he murmured, against his skin.

Brian opened his eyes and Max sat up and grinned at him. His German boyfriend was straddling him, still naked, and purposefully positioned so Brian’s cock was nudging his ass.

He smiled. ‘Morning. You’re a sight to behold.’

Max grinned. ‘I know.’ He leaned in again to whisper in Brian’s ear. ‘I’ve got a feeling you’ve been enjoying this sight more than I know about.’

Brian opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Max was on him, kissing him hard at the same time as he grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Brian, predictably, immediately felt himself responding to him. _Oh, why did Max have to be so Goddamn sexy? _

Max’s mouth was at his ear again, his hot breath making a pleasurable shiver go through him. ‘So, Süßer, how many times have you watched my movie?’

Brian groaned. _Fuck._ ‘How did you know?’ he asked.

Max pulled back a little but kept close enough to maintain his hold on Brian’s wrists. Brian wriggled, just to see how tightly Max was holding him. Tightly, as it turned out.

‘You think I wouldn’t recognise the moves?’ He smirked. ‘Most of them were my idea.’

A jolt of arousal went through Brian at the thought of Max really being in charge of that scene. In fact, all the images of the scene went through his head and his cock started to ache with arousal.

Max’s smirk got wider. ‘Have you jerked off to it?’ There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. ‘Have you jerked off to the image of him fucking me?’

Brian felt himself blushing hotly and he knew he was bright red by how widely Max was grinning.

‘I can see from your face that you have. More than once.’

Brian moaned. ‘You teasing bastard.’

Max grinned, leaning in to nibble gently on his jaw. ‘You want the reality, do you? You want to come inside me?

Swallowing hard, Brian managed to get a little control. ‘I don’t remember this position from the movie.’

Max kissed him hard on the mouth. ‘I’m improvising,’ he murmured, still with that wicked grin and the twinkle in his eye.

He sat up straight, letting go of Brian’s wrists, shifted backwards and lifted himself up. Brian watched it amazement and breathless arousal as Max lowered himself onto his cock. He’d already lubed himself up and Brian had to close his eyes for a moment as the image of Max lying on his back beside him with his fingers inside himself flashed through his mind.

Belatedly realising his hands were free, he reached for Max, letting his hand rest on his slim hips and gazing up at him.

‘You look so fucking beautiful right now, Baby,’ he found himself murmuring.

Max gave him a small, but genuine smile, his eyes full of feeling. Max’s hands roamed over Brian’s chest in a slow, gentle caress. He didn’t say anything else, just leaned in close again and began to move. Max was in complete control and he pinned Brian beneath him with his weight and his hands firmly at his shoulders.

Brian was delighted to be helpless beneath this vision of a man as he fucked himself on his cock. All he could do was hold onto Max’s hips as he moved hard and fast against him. The heat and the tightness surrounding his cock was delicious and he knew he couldn’t last long with this intensity. Clearly that was what Max wanted because he didn’t pause, didn’t hesitate, just fucked himself hard and deep on Brian’s cock. His own cock was trapped between their bellies, hot and twitching.

Max turned his head and met Brian’s mouth in a hot, heavy kiss, moaning into it. Brian dragged his nails down his Max’s back and felt his body ripple in response. Then he was coming, clenching around him and gasping against him. The heat and the tightness was too much for Brian and, with one thrust up into his lover, he was coming too.

They collapsed into each other, exchanging a slow, lazy kiss before Max broke it off to nuzzle into Brian’s neck.

‘Feeling better now?’ he asked him.

Brian looked away. ‘What do you mean? I’m fine.’

Max pulled back and gave him a look. ‘How can we fix it if you won’t talk about it?’

‘So your idea is to sexually torture it out of me?’ He meant it to be a joke but his defensiveness gave his voice an edge.

Max just looked at him for a moment, then pulled away further and got up. ‘I’m going for a shower.’

Left behind, with a sick feeling in his belly, Brian swore under his breath. _Fuck._ Damn his jealousy. He got up and, cautiously, followed Max to the bathroom.

He was in the shower already, his eyes closed and his face turned up to the spray. Brian watched him for a moment, then cleared his throat.

‘Can I get in with you?’ he asked.

Max shrugged. ‘If you like.’

Brian climbed into the shower, reaching for Max’s hip and cupping it. ‘I’m sorry, I know I’m being …’

‘Ein Schwachkof?’ suggested Max.

Brian sighed. ‘If you like. I’m just … having some … feelings and …’ He squirmed. ‘Jealousy.’

Max looked hard at him. ‘You either trust me or you don’t.’

Brian bit his lip. ‘I trust you. I just…’

‘If you trust me, you need to believe me when I tell you that I’m not seeing anybody else.’ He looked into Brian’s eyes. ‘And I’m not planning on it either.’

Brian felt a knot inside him unwind a little as he looked into Max’s face, for once completely open as he looked back at him. He nodded.

‘I’ll try to contain my jealousy a bit.’

Max reached up and stroked his cheek gently. ‘Just talk to me about it. That’s all you need to do.’ He brought him close for a tender kiss. ‘Liebe dich, Süßer.’

Brian pressed his face into that warm neck and breathed him in. ‘Love you too, baby,’ he murmured. Fuck, he really hoped he could control his jealousy.


	34. Chapter 34

One moment they were embracing under the hot spray, the next Max was pulling away. Brian let out half a whimper before he realised that his boyfriend was trailing kisses butterfly kisses across his jaw. Brian smiled. Max really was incorrigible and, predictably, he could already feel himself responding to him.

Max moved to his neck, giving him little licks and nibbles to just the right spots. Brian reached for him, letting one hand come to rest in his hair and the other on his slim but strong shoulder. Max’s kisses were so light and soft, but his hand gripped Brian’s hip firmly, holding him in place as he began to move down his chest.

He traced his freckles with his tongue, occasionally scraping his teeth across Brian’s tender flesh. Brian heard himself moan into the echoey space of the bathroom. Max’s other hand was trailing across his pecs now, his fingertip touch light and teasing. The touches were followed by a flicker of that clever tongue over a nipple. Brian gasped, then whimpered as Max bit down lightly. He felt his nipple throb pleasantly in response.

Then Max was slipping lower, trailing kisses down the centre of his chest, until he reached his treasure trail and dropped to his knees. Brian looked down at him, running his hand through his hair, wet and pliable between his fingers.

‘Nur du, Süßer,’ he murmured.

Brian swallowed, looking into those clear blue eyes. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

Max gave him a small smile. ‘Only you, Süßer,’ he clarified.

Brian’s throat suddenly felt very dry and he had to look away. He turned his face up into the shower spray, letting the hot water soak him again. His mind took him back to the shower sex they’d had in his apartment block in New York, and the sadness that had infected the memory. He realised he was still overthinking things, allowing his brain to stop him enjoying the moment. Max didn’t seem to have that problem. He lived in the moment and never seemed to regret anything.

Or maybe that wasn’t fair to Max. Brian knew he cared. He knew he felt things deeply. He just didn’t let thinking get in the way of the things he wanted to do. 

He felt Max leaning into him and he refocused on the here and now. Max was on his knees for him, trying to show him exactly where his interests lay. He looked down in time to see Max nuzzling into him and kissing his thigh tenderly, as though it were something precious. 

‘Nur du,’ he murmured again.

He buried his nose in Brian’s pubic hair and breathed in, his eyes closed. Brian couldn’t take his eyes off the sight before him, the absolute adoration in Max’s face. Brian felt his heart starting to beat faster and he knew he would never get enough of Max. It was selfish and possessive, he knew, but he wanted every part of him.

Max sat back on his heels, dislodging Brian’s hands from their positions, and looked up at him. ‘Just you,’ he said again, his voice firm and sure.

Brian just watched him, not sure what to say or how to respond. Max frowned. ‘You understand, don’t you Süßer? I mean, just you.’

Brian swallowed hard, struggling to find his voice. Max was watching him expectantly, but he couldn’t find his words. He nodded.

Seeming satisfied, Max leaned in again, kneeling up to resume his nuzzling at Brian’s thigh. He felt his tongue, hot and wet on the skin of his thigh. Then his teeth as he began to nibble at him, soft at first, then harder.

Brian reached for his shoulders again, holding them firmly as Max licked and nibbled at his thigh. He hadn’t even touched his cock yet but already Brian was achingly hard. His thigh throbbed, pain and pleasure mixing as Max gave it all his intense attention.

‘Max, please,’ Brian begged.

But Max gave no indication he’d heard. He swiped his tongue across the sore place he’d created on Brian’s thigh, then bit down hard. Brian heard himself release a cry he hadn’t meant to make. Max chuckled against him, then kissed the sore spot tenderly.

Brian took hold of Max’s head, guiding him eagerly towards his aching hard-on but Max seemed to have other ideas. He ducked his head and took Brian’s balls into his mouth. Brian let out a gasp but Max wasn’t rough like he had been with his thigh. Instead, he was so gentle, the sensation was _almost_ like tickling, except wet and hot on his sensitive flesh. Brian felt his eyes drift closed and his entire self was focused on the delicate sucking action of Max’s mouth on his balls. 

He heard himself begin to whimper and Brian clenched his hands at his sides, trying to hold himself together. Then the sensation was gone and Max was pressing a tender kiss to the base of his shaft.

‘Is this enough attention for you, Süßer?’ he asked, cheekily. ‘How much can you handle?’

‘Uh, baby, you’re such a tease.’

Max laughed softly, still so close that Brian could feel the vibration of his laugh against his thigh. ‘More sexual torture, is it?’

Brian looked down at him and grinned. ‘You can sexually torture me as much as you like, baby.’

Max had a mischievous look on his face. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the tip of Brian’s cock. The hot wetness of his mouth was so tantalising and all too brief. ‘So, how many times _did_ you watch my movie?’

Brian blushed. Clearly Max wasn’t going to let this go. ‘Er, a couple of times.’

Max arched an eyebrow. ‘Two? Really?’

Brian felt his face get even hotter and he wondered how there was enough blood for his cheeks and his cock. ‘More than that, I guess. Probably … ten maybe? When we were apart.’ He didn’t think he should mention times he’d watched it before they got together. 

Max grinned. ‘That sounds more like it. I guess you really did miss me.’

He put his hands on Brian’s hips, one on each side, pinning him down. ‘It’s a good movie. But it’s just a movie.’ He looked up. ‘Kay may have been desperately in love with Marc but I never fancied Hanno. He’s pretty straight, you know.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Uh huh.’

‘And if he wasn’t?’

Max smiled a little. ‘I’d still just want you. Nur du, Süßer,’ he said. Without warning, he leaned forward and took Brian’s cock into his mouth.

Brian nearly choked on a gasp as pleasure flooded his senses, as the heat of Max’s mouth enveloped him. The teasing was over and Max took him deep, bumping the head of his cock against the back of his throat for a moment, before pulling back to a more comfortable depth.

‘Ah, fuck,’ gasped Brian.

Max gripped his ass firmly, encouraging him into a thrust. Brian took a firm hold of Max’s head, running his fingers through his hair for a moment, before he gave in to his need to thrust. Feeling Max yield eagerly to him, Brian fucked that beautiful mouth hard and fast, the pleasure overtaking him in a rush after all that teasing.

He knew he couldn’t last long after all that and he didn’t want to. He just wanted to give himself up to this moment with Max, let himself feel the sensations of fucking his mouth, with Max on his knees on the tile for him.

Max whimpered softly, like taking Brian’s cock gave him as much pleasure as if it had been the other way around. That thought tipped Brian over the edge and he shot hard and fast into Max’s mouth, too quickly to give him a warning. Brian opened his eyes in time to see Max swallow him down without hesitation.

Then he was standing up and leaning in to kiss him. Brian pushed into the kiss, eagerly chasing the taste of himself and Max mixing. He reached for Max, running his hands down his sides, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging him against him. Max’s cock was hot and hard against his thigh. Brian had it in his mind to return the favour when he got his breath back but Max couldn’t wait. As they kissed, passion coursing through them, he was moving against Brian, rutting against his thigh like he couldn’t help it. Brian held him tight against him and kissed him hard, thoroughly, soaking up all the sounds of pleasure that escaped from his mouth.

Max broke the kiss to press his face to Brian’s shoulder and came, burying his cry in Brian’s neck and holding him so tight. Brian felt him spurt on his thigh and the heat remained there a moment, before the shower washed it away.

Brian held Max close, scattering kisses across his neck and shoulder. After a moment, Max pulled back and looked at him.

‘Do you believe me now, Süßer? Nur du?’

Brian looked into his eyes. Max was so honest. He always was, like he couldn’t help it. Occasionally too honest. If that’s what he said, that’s what he meant. He nodded.

‘Only me,’ he repeated. It was half an answer to Max, and half a mantra to remind himself. _Only me_.


	35. Chapter 35

Brian woke in Max’s arms feeling happy and content. The past two days had been bliss. Just two full days of fucking, talking and cuddling. They hadn’t thought about anything else, just each other.

But today it was back to work. No filming today, just a table read and a run-through of the general plan of action. He was pleased to be going back, because he did love it but he knew how fast paced the next few months were going to be. They wouldn’t have this sort of laid-back chill time with each other for a while.

He lifted his head and looked at Max’s alarm clock. Not time to get up yet. He looked at Max. He was still asleep but Brian grinned as he realised he could feel Max’s cock waking up ahead of him. What was he dreaming about? Not for the first time, he wished they really were Sensates so he could feel it too.

He leaned in and kissed Max softly on the lips. Max responded to him, returning the kiss in his sleep. Brian pulled back the covers so he could touch Max’s chest, smoothing his hand across it, palming his pecs and swirling his fingers around his nipples. He leaned in to kiss his neck and nibble lightly on his jaw.

Max’s hips pushed up into him a little, then Max’s eyes were open and he was smirking. ‘You know how to wake a guy up,’ he said, smoothly.

Brian grinned at him. ‘I’ve had plenty of practise.’ He leaned in to kiss Max’s neck, nibbling lightly and smirking as Max moaned softly.

Max’s arm slid around him, settling at his waist and rubbing his thumb back and forth over his sensitive skin. ‘You trying to make me jealous now?’ he asked.

Brian looked at him. ‘Do you get jealous?’

Max shrugged. ‘Not easily.’ With his other hand, he reached between them and lightly traced Brian’s hardening erection. He smirked. ‘It’s not like I can’t tell you like me.’

‘You’re such a bad man,’ said Brian, still giving the attention of his mouth, teeth and tongue to Max’s neck.

Max murmured contentedly. ‘That feels good. How much time have we got?’

‘Enough,’ said Brian from where he was nuzzling into his neck. He pushed into him, rolling half on top of him. Max trailed his hands down his back, his touch soft and almost ticklish.

Brian sucked at Max’s neck, at a bit he knew was particularly sensitive.

Max whimpered, pushing up into him. ‘Mmm, Bri,’ he moaned. His hand landed in Brian’s hair, combing through the strands for a moment before he pushed him away gently. ‘Lana will kill you if you give me a love bite.’

Brian reluctantly grunted his agreement and kissed the sensitive spot on Max’s neck instead. ‘I guess.’ He started kissing his way across Max’s chest, soft and sweet kisses that made Max give those soft little moans but wouldn’t leave any marks. ‘Is this better?’ Brian asked against the little valley between Max’s pecs.

‘Mmm, yeah,’ Max murmured, his hand still in Brian’s hair.

Brian paused, hovering over Max’s right pec. He glanced up at him, a smile on his lips. ‘What about here?’ he asked, kissing Max’s nipple lightly. ‘I don’t think I’d leave a mark here, do you?’

Max didn’t answer, just pushed Brian’s head down again. Brian laughed. ‘I’ll take that as a positive response,’ he said, then took the already-erect nipple into his mouth. He tongued it delicately, his belly flipping with delight as he provoked more soft moans from Max’s beautiful mouth.

When he nibbled lightly, Max let out a raspy cry and jerked up into him. ‘Fuck, yeah, Süßer. That feels so good.’ 

Brian grinned up at him, then soothed his tender nipple with his tongue, watching Max’s face. His eyes were closed and that little frown had settled between his eyebrows. Brian loved that look on his face. He would do almost anything for that look.

Watching Max’s face when he could, Brian kept alternating between kissing, sucking and nibbling at his nipple, until Max was gasping, moaning and rutting up against him. Brian grinned. He definitely knew how to drive Max wild. He had enough practise at that as well.

He shifted up, aligning his body properly with Max’s and kissing him tenderly on the mouth. Max pulled him further in for a deeper kiss as they moved their bodies against each other. Brian gasped into Max as he felt the heat of his cock against him. They slid together, sharing their heat and hardness with each other.

Brian grasped Max firmly by the tops of his arms and Max pulled him tight against him, raking his nails down his back and making him shudder with pleasure. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their movements became more desperate and less controlled. Their bodies pulsed together and they toppled easily into their shared orgasm.

Sated, Brian slid off him, but not all the way. He kept one leg slung over Max’s and his hand lingered on his arm. Max reached for the wet wipes and cleaned them up, with a tender touch.

Brian grinned at him, then met his lips in another kiss, this time slow and easy, all urgency gone out of the situation. But Brian still wanted to touch him, feel his skin beneath his fingers, beneath his lips.

He slid his hand down his body, following the slender, masculine curves of his body. He loved how warm he was, how soft his skin was. He loved the soft murmurs of pleasure he made as Brian touched him.

He scattered kisses across his chest, letting himself feel each bump and dip of his body. Max reached for him, trailing his hands through his hair and watching his face with that look he saved for him, that affectionate, fond look, somewhat indulgent. Brian saw such intensity of feeling in that look that sometimes he had to tell himself he was imagining it, just to protect his own heart.

He trailed his hand down, finding Max’s little treasure trail by touch alone and following it down until he reached those golden curls. He brushed his hand over his cock, now soft but still warm and solid in his hand.

As Max gazed at him, Brian kept exploring that beautiful body he loved. He caressed his thighs, feeling the light hairs prickle under his touch. Max cupped his arm, stroking up and down almost absently as he watched him.

‘Ich hab mich in dich verliebt,’ Max murmured.

Brian smiled, his cheeks as warm as his heart at Max’s soft words. He would never say, but moments like these were his favourites. Just these quiet moments, when they could hold each other, kiss each other and touch each other. Moments when Max’s real feelings, his sweet understated confessions seemed to come tumbling out of him.

He kissed Max’s mouth and Max pulled him tighter against him as they shared sweet kisses and gentle caresses until it was time to get up. Brian knew that this Max was one not many people got to see and he felt so lucky to be allowed to see this beautiful, deep, gentle person at his most vulnerable and most honest. He would never take that for granted.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as reminder that I have no idea what really happened. This is just fiction and I have no inside knowledge!

Arriving at the table read was like arriving at a family reunion. So many people he loved, so many people Brian counted as family all in one room. The large room was filled with raucous chatter and laughter as they reunited. Max and Brian had arrived together, as Max had driven them in. He didn’t know if anyone had noticed but they were all aware they were a thing.

Tuppence leaped at Brian, hugging him tight. He laughed as he caught her and hugged her.

‘Hey, Tup! It’s so good to see you,’ he said, swinging her round.

She beamed at him as he put her down. ‘Did I see you and Max coming in together?’

Brian grinned. ‘I couldn’t possibly comment but I have been staying at his place for the last couple of days.’

‘Ah, so have you even got out of bed for the last two days?’

Brian put on an offended face. ‘We don’t just spend all our time fucking you know.’

Tuppence just raised an eyebrow and smirked. ‘Well you look happy enough for it.’

Brian glanced across at where Max was talking animatedly to Tina. He must have felt Brian’s gaze on him because he glanced away from Tina and met his eyes. His face softened and he gave Brian one of those fond smiles before he turned his attention back to Tina.

Tuppence tugged his arm and when he looked at her, she was smiling broadly. ‘What’s going on with you two?’

Brian bit his lip but he couldn’t hold back his smile. ‘We’re in love.’

Tuppence stared at him. ‘In love? Well, I knew you were but … Max isn’t so easy to read, is he?’

Brian laughed. ‘Tell me about it. But he said it first.’

‘Really? When?’

‘When we did that filming after Christmas.’ 

Tuppence grinned. ‘So the jealousy worked then?’

Brian pulled a face. ‘Yeah, I’m trying to work on that.’

Just then, Lana called them together. It was time to focus on the table read. He was excited to see what the new season was going to bring.

That evening, Brian shut the door to his hotel room with a heavy sigh. That hadn’t been the best read through they’d ever had. In fact, it was the only one they’d done which had ended in an argument. There was a whole cluster love scene planned for the Christmas special, the first full cluster one they’d done. Brian loved the scene. It was full of love and the way Lana described it was like a work of art. There was even a kiss planned between him and Max.

Only, Aml wasn’t so pleased about the kiss planned between Capheus and Wolfgang. That was when the argument had started, with Aml insisting Capheus was straight and Lana insisting that all the cluster were pansexual. Things had ended on a tense and uncomfortable note and they’d all been glad to get out of there.

Max had taken off. Brian had been trying to decide whether to go back to his flat with him or go to his hotel room but Max driving off on his own had settled that question.

Brian dumped his backpack on the floor. His suitcase was already there, as Max had been kind enough to divert on the way to the read through so he could check in and leave his stuff. He’d been out with the girls and Miguel for some dinner and afterwards they’d talked over nightcaps for quite a while. It was getting late now.

He lay down on the bed, stretching out in his clothes and sighing. It hadn’t been the best start to the shoot. He hoped things weren’t going to be like this the whole time.

His phone beeped in his pocket and he dug it out. There was a message from Max.

_Sorry to take off. Are you still up? M xx _

Brian hesitated, then text back. _It’s ok. I get it. I’m still up. Come over if you want? Xx _

A moment later, there was a knock on his door. Brian smiled, getting up. That was kind of typical of Max. Act first, ask questions later.

He opened the door. Max was standing there, his hands in his pockets and his gaze on the ground. He looked up at Brian and there was something vulnerable in his eyes.

‘You all right?’ Brian asked.

Max nodded. ‘Yeah. Can I come in? I know it’s late.’

Brian stood back. ‘Yeah, course.’

Max stepped inside and Brian shut the door behind him.

‘Thought you wanted to be on your own, the way you took outta there.’

Max bit his lip. ‘Sorry. I just wanted to be away from that atmosphere.’ He went through and sat on Brian’s bed. Brian followed him. Max sighed heavily. ‘I hate it when things like that happen. We’ve never really fallen out before.’

Brian sat beside him. ‘I know. But I think it’s just one of those things. Artistic differences. I’m sure Lana will sort it out.’

Max nodded slowly, then glanced at Brian. ‘Do you think it’s because it’s me?’

Brian frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Aml and I have never been close. I dunno, I just feel like we don’t get each other.’

‘I know what you mean. He’s a bit like that with me too. He gets on with Miguel and the girls better.’

Max held his gaze for a moment and there was still that vulnerable look in his eyes. ‘Do you think it’s because we’re not straight?’

Brian sighed and shrugged. ‘Dunno. It could be I guess. But some people when they feel like that don’t ever verbalise it. They’re just uncomfortable. Sometimes you can tell, sometimes not. Don’t let it get to you, baby. If that’s how he feels, it’s his own problem.’

Max sighed heavily again. ‘I guess so.’ He leaned against Brian. ‘I really hope it’s not that.’

Brian put his arm around him and kissed his temple. ‘Whatever it is, Lana will sort it out, I’m sure.’

‘I hope you’re right. The scene, it’s … important. It’s the first time they’re all connecting as one and I want to do it right.’

‘Me too.’ Brian grinned. ‘Did you notice we had a kiss too?’

Max laughed, sitting up straight. He grinned at him, his face lighting up for the first time that evening. ‘I did. And you will have to control yourself, Süßer. We will be naked, remember.’

Brian laughed. ‘I’ll try to keep it together.’

Max looked fondly at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek tenderly. ‘I guess I’ll just have to tire you out beforehand.’

Brian smirked. ‘Sounds like a plan to me.’ He leaned forward and kissed Max softly on the lips. Max let out a soft sigh of contentment against him.

Brian hugged him close. ‘Come on. It’s late and we’ve got an early start tomorrow. It’s bedtime and you need to behave yourself.’

Max laughed. ‘Me!? You’re just as bad. I haven’t forgotten that wake up you gave me this morning.’

‘I should hope not or I’d have to work on my skills.’

‘You can work on them anyway. I am always available for practise.’

Brian just laughed and pushed him lightly. ‘You’re incorrigible.’

Max beamed. ‘Of course.’

Brian couldn’t help leaning into him and kissing him again, a deeper kiss this time. Max responded for a moment, then pushed him away gently.

‘You’re really going to have to behave, Süßer,’ he said, in his best serious tone, but Brian could see the twitch of his lips as he fought not to smile, and the spark in those bright, almond-shaped eyes.

He reached up and traced Max’s cheek gently with the back of his hand. ‘I love you.’

Max’s cheeks flushed with pleasure and he beamed at Brian, the earlier upset forgotten. For the moment, at least.


	37. Chapter 37

Brian woke up alone. He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself and remember the previous night. Max had stayed. He remembered falling asleep in tangle of arms and legs, with Max’s head tucked into his shoulder. Surely Max hadn’t gone home? He never just sneaked off, even if he didn’t want to stay the night.

He sat up, looking around the hotel room. He spotted Max’s shoes and jacket by the door and he smiled. He was still around then.

Then he realised he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. He got up, stretching, then stripped off his boxers before going through to the bathroom. For a moment, he stopped and looked. Through the steam, he saw Max. His boyfriend had his eyes closed and his face turned up into the hot spray.

He was beautiful. Every fucking inch of him was beautiful. Brian couldn’t get enough of that slender, sun-kissed, masculine body. He still couldn’t quite believe he was allowed to touch him, allowed to kiss that soft skin, feel those soft golden hairs underneath his fingertips, make love to him.

Max turned to him and grinned. ‘Are you going to stand there all day?’ he asked. ‘Or are you getting in?’

Brian grinned back at him. ‘Just making sure you’re really there.’

Max laughed. ‘Course I am. Come here.’

Brian grinned wider and stepped into the shower with him. Max pulled him close for a wet kiss. Brian closed his eyes as the spray soaked his face. Those lips were soft and warm against him and they kissed for a long, slow moment, their wet, naked bodies pressed against each other.

Then Max pulled away. ‘I should head back to my flat before we go to work though, so I can get changed.’

Brian shrugged. ‘Just put something on of mine.’ He reached for him, grasped him by the hips and pulled him close and grinned. ‘It’ll buy us some more time.’

Max gave him one of his trademark smirks. ‘Ja? And what will we do with this extra time?’

Brian didn’t reply verbally. Instead, he kissed Max hard on the mouth, at the same time pressing him backward towards the wall. Max tugged at him greedily, little moans escaping into the kiss. His hands settled on Brian’s shoulders, sliding his fingers across the definition of his muscles.

Brian pressed further into him, their cocks hard and hot between them. He broke from the kiss to kiss a path down Max’s neck instead. Again Max tugged impatiently at him, thrusting his hips forward into him.

‘Somebody’s impatient,’ Brian chuckled.

Max pulled him tight against him and kissed him hard. ‘Then give me what I want, Süßer.’

Brian pulled back, just taking in the image of him for a moment. Max gazed back at him, his blue eyes dark with arousal and his breath coming hard from between parted lips. They held the moment, just looking at each other for a moment.

Suddenly, he could no longer wait. He grasped Max by his hips, spun him round and pressed him hard into the wall. Max laughed but pressed his ass eagerly back into him. Brian cupped his ass, kneading firmly and grinned as Max moaned.

He needed him now. He needed to claim him, fuck him into that wall until his cries dissolved into incoherent German pleas.

He reached out to the shower rack but found nothing.

‘Fuck,’ he swore as he realised he hadn’t unpacked his toiletries yet.

Max looked over his shoulder. ‘What’s up?’

‘Hang on.’ He stepped out of the shower and grabbed for his toiletry bag on the bathroom counter.

Max laughed. ‘Not as prepared as usual then, Süßer?’

Brian sent him a look as he fished out the bottle of baby oil from his bag. ‘Just stay in position, you,’ he said and grinned as Max turned back to the wall, waiting patiently.

Brian stepped back across the room to him, pinning him to the wall and kissing the back of his neck. Max moaned, reaching back to grasp at his hips and pull him closer.

‘Don’t fuck about, Süßer.’

Brian laughed, nibbling lightly on Max’s shoulder. ‘I’m not. Be patient.’ He reached between them and hurriedly coated his cock in oil. He stroked Max’s ass, then slid two slicked fingers in between his cheeks. Max pushed back, eagerly onto his fingers, moaning low in his throat. Brian moved his fingers deliberately and Max bucked against the wall, crying out.

‘Scheiße,’ he murmured, his voice a ragged moan. 

Brian laughed. He loved making his lover make those sorts of noises. He didn’t want to hang around anymore and he knew Max didn’t either.

He slid his fingers out, grasped Max by both hips and pushed all the way inside him in one movement. Max threw his head back onto Brian’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the sensations. Brian took a moment to ground himself fully in the moment. Max tugged impatiently at him again and Brian grinned and began to move.

The heat and softness of Max’s body, the wetness and the smoothness of him against him, surrounded Brian in a world of pleasure. There was nothing but him and Max as they moved together, hard and frantically against the wall. He focused on the noises Max made, the moans and the desperate, ragged cries as Brian fucked him hard.

He grasped Max’s thick cock and pumped it firmly in his hand.

‘Bri, fuck,’ he gasped.

Brian grinned but didn’t speak; he was too busy focusing on fucking Max into the wall. Max trembled in his arms and came with a soft grunt. Brian thrust once more than let himself go and came, burying his own cry in Max’s shoulder.

They held each other for a moment, letting the hot water wash them clean. Then Max sighed contentedly, turned and kissed him softly on the mouth.

‘How do I always get dirtier when I shower with you?’ he asked.

Brian chuckled. ‘Because I like getting you all dirty.’ He leaned in and kissed Max’s jaw, just below his ear. ‘And I like getting you get clean again.’

Max just smiled, meeting his gaze. ‘Who else knows what a charmer you are?’

He grinned. ‘A few. I try to keep it on the downlow.’

Max snorted. ‘You Americans and your expressions.’ He pulled away to reach for the shower gel and started soaping himself up. Brian watched him for a moment, enjoying the sight before him.

When Max passed him the shower gel, Brian looked at him. ‘Are you feeling better now? About yesterday?’

Max shrugged. ‘I’m all right.’ He sighed heavily, then started to rinse off under the spray. ‘Just not looking forward to it happening again.’

‘You think it will?’ he asked, as he started soaping himself up.

‘These things don’t go away so easily.’ He glanced at Brian. ‘I don’t like feeling anxious about going into work.’ He frowned, moving out of the spray so Brian could rinse off.

‘Like I said,’ said Brian, as he showered off. ‘I’m sure Lana will sort it out.’

Max shrugged. He got out and grabbed a towel to start drying off. ‘I hate when there’s tension. It destroys the atmosphere.’

Brian stepped out after him, tugging him close and kissing him. ‘Lana knows that. Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll sort it all out.’


	38. Chapter 38

Once they got into the swing of shooting, things got easier. Since it was Berlin, Max had to work the most, closely followed by Tina. Of course, sometimes one or more of the rest of them were required as well.

Sometimes, they had to stay on set just in case they were needed because Lana liked to go with the flow quite a lot. Brian didn’t mind those days. He liked watching Max work. He had this extreme focus when he was working that was fascinating to see. But afterwards, he got so exhausted. Sometimes, he just wanted to go back to his own apartment and sleep. Other times, he wanted Brian.

It was nearly the end of the two-week Berlin shoot when Max texted Brian as he finished filming.

_Can you meet me at my place? Max x_

_On my way xx _Brian replied.

He chucked his toothbrush, a change of pants, socks and a t-shirt in his bag and left his hotel room. It was already fairly late and he didn’t want to have to rush back to the hotel late at night or early in the morning before he had to be on set.

Brian got to Max’s block a few minutes before him. He smiled when he saw Max walking towards him, but then his smile faded when he saw how exhausted Max looked.

‘Y’all right?’ he asked, as Max stepped up to him.

‘Ja, nur müde,’ Max replied, clearly too tired for English. He let them in and they didn’t say anything else until they got up to his apartment.

‘Hey,’ said Brian, as Max shut the door. ‘Come here.’

Max gave him a sleepy grin, then turned into him for a kiss. Their lips met softly, tenderly. Max’s hands reached for him, cupping his jaw and stroking his cheek with his thumb. There was no rush, no overwhelming passion they couldn’t control, just gentle touches and the taste and feel of each other.

Max pulled away with a soft sigh and looked up at him. He smiled sleepily. ‘I wish I were awake enough to do something.’

Brian smiled. ‘I’ve got the perfect idea.’ He took his hand and tugged him gently towards his bedroom. ‘What were you shooting today?’

‘Football,’ said Max. ‘That’s soccer to you.’

Brian grinned. ‘Oh yeah. Let me guess, you were skins.’

Max laughed as Brian guided him to the bed and sat him down. ‘How did you know?’

‘Ah, well I know Lana likes a bit of eye candy on screen.’

‘Ja,’ said Max with one of his humble smiles. He sighed. ‘Then when we lost the light, she wanted to have a go at the love scene, since Tina and I were both there.’

‘Ah, so you’ve been barely dressed all day?’

Max chuckled softly. ‘Yeah.’

‘Well, time to get naked again,’ said Brian, grinning. ‘Because I’m going to give you a massage.’

Max beamed up at him. ‘That sounds wonderful. See, this is why I wanted to see you. You always know how to make me feel better, Süßer.’

Brian leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. ‘That’s what I’m here for.’ He reached for the hem of Max’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Max grinned. ‘Hey if I’m getting naked you need to be too.’

‘I won’t object to that,’ said Brian, laughing.

In a few moments, they were both naked and Max was lying down on his front on the bed with a soft sigh. Brian went in his bedside drawer where he knew there was some massage oil.

He warmed the oil in his palms before he spread it on Max’s back. He worked the oil in across his smooth, strong back, working the tension out of the muscles. Max started making little noises: quiet moans and soft sighs. Brian grinned. The sounds he was making were remarkably similar to the sounds he made during sex.

‘Enjoying yourself?’ he asked, smirking.

‘Ja but I knew you had magic hands.’

Brian laughed. He moved positions, straddling Max’s thighs so he could use a bit of his body weight against a particularly stubborn knot in his lover’s lower back. His body started to respond to the sensations of Max’s body beneath his but he ignored it. Max had already told him he was too tired for anything to happen. Brian didn’t mind. He was content to just be with him.

Max wriggled. Even exhausted, he wasn’t good at keeping still.

‘Getting restless?’ Brian asked.

‘Yeah, come down here.’

Brian obeyed, sliding off Max and lying down beside him. Max shifted to look at him. He looked a lot more relaxed now and slightly more alert. ‘Ich danke dir sehr,’ he murmured. ‘You always make me feel better.’

Brian smiled and stroked his arm. ‘No problem. So, how did the shoot go?’

‘The football I think we got … what does Lana say? In the cans?’

He laughed. ‘In the can?’

‘Ja, that’s it. The love scene I think we’ll need to do a few times.’ He smiled and his face became full of warmth and affection. ‘Tina was nervous. You know how she is.’

Brian smiled back at him. They were all close but he knew Max and Tina were especially close, almost like brother and sister. Brian often wondered what Max had confided in her about their relationship. If there was anyone he did confide in, it would be Tina.

‘I bet you made her feel a lot more comfortable.’

Max shrugged but smiled almost shyly. ‘I try to.’

‘Do you get nervous about those sorts of scenes?’ Brian asked. He did get nervous about those sorts of scenes and he didn’t mind admitting he was particularly nervous about the full group sex scene they had coming up.

Max was giving him a smirk. ‘I’m never nervous about sex scenes.’

Brian gave him a little push. ‘Liar.’

Max laughed. ‘Okay, I was a little bit nervous.’ He closed his eyes suddenly and sighed. ‘Ach, ich bin müde.’

Brian pulled away. ‘Hang on, let me get that oil off you, then you can go to sleep.’ He went to the bathroom and was just running a washcloth under hot water when Max followed him into the bathroom. He stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

‘Thank you for coming over,’ he said, quietly.

Brian met his gaze in the mirror. Max could be so endearing when he wanted to be. Sometimes, it was like his mask so he could face the world but other times, like now, his guard was down and there was something young and vulnerable about him. There was an honesty about him, a truthfulness that Brian knew few people got to see.

He smiled at him in the mirror, then took his hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed it tenderly and Max smiled back at him.

‘I always will, baby.’


	39. Chapter 39

Brian woke to the feeling of warmth and movement against him. He reached out for that warmth and found Max, his skin hot and soft beneath his touch. He trailed his hand across his waist and tugged him closer. Max murmured softly, sleepily. Brian pressed into him, finding his mouth with his eyes closed and meeting his lips in a kiss.

Max responded to him, returning the kiss and moaning softly. His cock was firm and hot against Brian’s thigh. He started to move against him, still making those soft sounds of pleasure.

Brian broke the kiss, wanting to look into his lover’s face. He grinned, breaking into a soft laugh. Max was still asleep.

He leaned into him, putting his mouth close to his ear. ‘Hey, baby, you gotta wake up if you wanna do something.’

Max whimpered, nuzzling up into him. ‘Want you to fuck me,’ he murmured.

‘You awake enough?’

In answer, Max pushed up against him, rubbing his hard cock against his thigh. ‘Please, Süßer.’

Brian grinned, sliding off him and easing a sleepy, pliable Max onto his side, facing away from him. He eagerly pressed his ass back into him. Brian kissed his shoulder, trailing his hand down his side and over his thigh. They moved together, falling into an easy, familiar rhythm, as Brian continued to touch and caress his lover wherever he could.

Max was making soft moans and whimpers as he gave himself up to the sensations Brian was creating in him. Brian loved to see this soft, trusting side of his lover. There was something so intimate about sharing these moments with him, seeing this side of him few people ever saw.

He needed to be inside him, needed to bury himself in that hot tightness. He reached back, feeling for the lube in Max’s bedside drawer. Max whimpered, missing his touch.

Brian kissed his shoulder. ‘Patience, baby.’

‘Fuck patience,’ Max grunted.

Brian couldn’t help laughing at that. ‘Guess you are waking up.’

‘Ugh, Bri, stop teasing and fuck me.’

Brian grinned, finding the lube and squeezing an ample amount onto his fingers. He slipped his fingers in between those firm ass cheeks, seeking that hot tightness. Max pushed one knee up to give him better access.

Max’s breathing was heavy as Brian slipped his fingers inside him. The muscle clenched around his fingers and he knew how eager his lover was to have him inside him. After a moment, he slipped his fingers out and coated his cock in lube.

‘Brace yourself, baby,’ he said and Max chuckled distractedly.

‘Show off.’

Brian laughed as he lined his cock up, edging at that tight muscle and listening to the soft whimpers of anticipation from his lover. Slowly, teasingly, he inched inside. Max turned his face into the pillow, straining to keep himself together as Brian filled him.

‘Ugh, you fucking tease,’ he groaned, letting out a grunt of pleasure as Brian slid all the way inside him. He pushed into him, pressing him into the mattress. He began to move, thrusting deep and slow. Max moved with him, reaching to grasp his hand where it rested on his hip. They laced their fingers together, holding onto each other as they moved together in this familiar rhythm.

It was an effort to keep it slow and he knew he was driving Max mad. He could feel his thighs trembling and his hand held Brian’s tightly. His face was turned into the pillow and he was making a soft, mewling sound, almost a purr as Brian thrust deep and slow, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves with every stroke.

‘Bri, bitte, sie necken.’

Brian grinned. He didn’t want to hold back anymore either. ‘The teasing’s over now, baby,’ he said, before pulling back and slamming into him. The noises coming from Max made all the holding back worth it.

He was dizzy with pleasure, pure instinct driving him as he fucked his lover into the mattress. Obscene noises were coming from Max, each one driving Brian to fuck him harder and faster.

He felt the moment Max began to lose it. His hips jerked and his body clenched around him. He turned out of the pillow, searching out a kiss. Brian gave him what he wanted, claiming his mouth in a hard, passionate kiss. Max moaned into his mouth, jerked and came with Brian’s name on his lips.

Brian thrust once, twice more then let himself go and came deep inside him.

They fell back together, in a tangle of limbs. Their skin was sticky and sweaty but they didn’t care. They lay there, panting hard to get their breath back.

Then Max turned into him and kissed him tenderly. ‘What a wake up,’ he murmured.

Brian grinned. ‘Seems like you were dreaming about it before it happened though.’

Max blushed a little but grinned. ‘Maybe.’ He found Brian’s hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss his palm. ‘We got ourselves in a bit of a mess though.’

‘Well, that’s easy to fix. Shower?’

Max grinned wider and nodded. ‘Ja, I want to kiss you all over.’

Brian laughed. ‘I’m not sure I can go right into round two just like that.’

‘If you can’t keep up, old man…’

‘Oi, cheeky. I’m only three years older than you. I can keep up.’

Max laughed, his eyes twinkling and Brian knew he was being teased. Max had a tendency to try to get him going. It usually worked.

Brian grabbed Max’s hand and tugged him up. ‘I’ll show you. Get in that shower.’

Max laughed again and allowed himself to be yanked into the bathroom, absolutely delighted to have got his way.


	40. Chapter 40

In the shower, Max tugged him close under the hot water spray and kissed him thoroughly. Brian sank into the feeling of being kissed by him, that warmth and that softness. Max kissed with a gentle pressure, like he was claiming him, but also loving at the same time. Brian was delighted to be both claimed and loved by Max.

Their bodies were pressed together, chest against chest and Max’s arm looped firmly around Brian’s waist. Max shifted slightly and Brian could feel his hard-on against his thigh. He broke the kiss to grin at Max.

‘Getting you going, am I?’

Max smirked at him. ‘Well you’re just so sexy.’

Brian nudged into him. ‘Sweet-talker.’

Max just grinned and started to kiss Brian’s jaw and neck.

‘I guess you meant it when you said you were going to kiss me all over.’

‘I never say things I don’t mean,’ said Max, simply. He smiled sweetly at Brian. ‘I like kissing you.’

Brian felt a grin spread across his face and a blush heat his cheeks. He did love it when Max spoke like that.

He tugged Max back to him again, restarting the kissing. But Max was intent on kissing him all over and it was only a moment later that he pulled back again to kiss a path down his jaw to his throat. Brian moaned as Max sucked lightly at a pulse point on his neck, not quite hard enough to leave a lasting mark but enough to make his hips jerk and his cock twitch with renewed arousal.

He moved lower, licking a path up between his pecs and catching droplets of water on his tongue. Although Brian had his eyes closed, he could picture the way Max looked, that long tongue pushing past those pink lips to taste him. He heard himself groaning and he couldn’t hold it back.

Max laughed gently and the sound vibrated through Brian’s skin. He couldn’t quite believe how hard he was again, so soon after fucking Max into the mattress. But Max had that effect on him. He was just so fucking sexy and he knew it, yet he wasn’t in the slightest bit cocky. Sometimes he pretended to be but it was all an act and, after all this time, Brian could see right through it.

Max’s hands were at his waist, stroking his skin lightly but his mouth was moving lower. Without warning, he captured a nipple in his mouth, making Brian moan aloud as he sucked firmly. Then he started to alternate between nibbles and licks, between pain and pleasure and Brian couldn’t keep himself from moaning and gasping. His noises echoed in the shower and he could hear the desperation in his own voice.

He grasped onto Max’s shoulders, holding tight as that clever mouth continued to deliciously torture him. His nipple was hot and swollen but he wanted more and more of this. He wanted anything Max would give him, just the feel of him against him was more than he ever thought he would have.

Max sucked hard again, then flickered his tongue over the swollen nub, teasing it a little more before he released it. Brian felt his gaze on him, studying his reactions. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Max grinning at him, pleased to be getting his way. But he was surprised to see no grin on his face. Instead, there was a look in his eyes. Those pale blue eyes were full of feeling, full of emotion as he gazed at Brian.

He blinked, a slight blush colouring his cheeks as he realised Brian was looking back at him. Brian swallowed, realising he’d seen something Max hadn’t quite meant to reveal. He thought back to just after Christmas, when they’d been back in Berlin together after that long time apart. The first time Max had told him he loved him. There had been that vulnerability about him, as though he were afraid to let it be known just how strong his feelings were. Max certainly was a contradiction. In some ways so confident and wise beyond his years but in others so vulnerable, shy and almost innocent. It was something Brian found deeply fascinating.

But there was no time to address that now because Max suddenly dropped to his knees and took Brian’s cock into his mouth.

Brian let out a gasp of surprised pleasure as Max took his cock deep. In a second, he had begun a fast rhythm, fucking his mouth on Brian’s cock. It was all Brian could do to hold onto his shoulders and ride the wave of pleasure Max was creating in him.

His orgasm was rushing towards him and he flexed his fingers on Max’s shoulders, all the warning he could give before he came into Max’s mouth with a groan. Max released him, then stood up and he was on him again, kissing him and pressing himself against him. Brian could taste himself on Max, and he could feel Max’s cock still hard against his thigh.

Blindly, Brian reached for the baby oil and pressed the bottle into Max’s hand. Max gripped it, then pulled back just enough to grasp him by the shoulders with his free hand and spin him around. Brian found himself being pressed into the tile and held there by Max’s body, the heat of him pulsing through his skin.

He was trembling and his cock was already stirring again, excited for what was about to come. Max wasn’t waiting around. In seconds, he had done with the baby oil and he chucked the bottle away. The next second, Brian felt his hot, hard and well-slicked cock nudging at his entrance. Brian pushed back into him, letting him know he was just as eager for this as his boyfriend.

Max gripped his hips hard and pushed forward into Brian. Brian closed his eyes as that wonderful feeling of pressure filled him. Then the head of Max’s cock just edged against that bundle of nerves. Brian let out a cry, his cock hard again. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to achieve yet another release, but he didn’t care right then. It just felt so good.

Max pulled back, still keeping hold of his hips. Brian waited, knowing this was going to be hard and fast. He was right. A moment later, Max was slamming into him and immediately fucking him hard and fast. Brian focused on the feeling of Max’s hands gripping his hips to keep himself grounded as waves of pleasure pulsed through him. Urgency gripped Max and he drove relentlessly into Brian over and over again.

Brian felt dizzy with pleasure and the only thought he could keep in his head was _Max_. He wanted more and more of him, anything he could give. Max’s mouth was hot on his shoulder and he bit down into his skin at the same moment as he finally allowed himself release. Max spilled hot inside him and Brian closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of it, never wanting to forget how it felt for Max to fuck him.

Max stilled against him, his breath hot and heavy on his neck. He remained inside him for a moment, wrapping his arms around his chest and kissing the bitemark on his shoulder.

‘I think I got a little carried away,’ he said after a moment. ‘Do you think Lana will shout at me?’

Brian turned his head to look at the bite mark. It was quite faint. It would be gone in a few hours. He shook his head. ‘No, it’ll be gone before she sees it.’

He turned, laid his hands on Max’s shoulders and tugged him in for a gentle kiss. ‘I love you,’ he said.

Max looked at him for a moment, then smiled and dropped his gaze. ‘You love my cock.’

Brian frowned, tucking his finger beneath Max’s chin and lifting his head back up and meeting that pale blue gaze. The depth of feeling was still there for Brian to see in his eyes. ‘I love _you_,’ he repeated.

Max studied him for a moment, then smiled and kissed him. ‘I love you too,’ he murmured.

Then he sighed and leaned against Brian, resting his head on his shoulder. ‘Do you ever think … this is like our own little world where nothing else matters, where nobody judges us and we can just be ourselves.’

Brian put his arms around his waist, holding him close. ‘I guess it is. I like that. It feels safe, like a chosen family.’

‘Only thing is, the world is still out there. When this is all done, whenever that is, the real world is still out there.’

Max sounded so melancholy that Brian’s chest ached because he knew there was nothing he could do or say to make it all better. He held Max close and kissed the tip of his nose.

‘I guess we can just make the most of it while we have it,’ he said.

Max sighed, nuzzling closer into his neck. ‘I hope it lasts for years.’

There was nothing much Brian could say. None of them knew how long this was going to last or what was going to happen. He couldn’t reassure him and they couldn’t make any promises to each other. Brian hugged him close, letting one hand go to the back of his neck and caressing his nape. ‘Me too,’ he said, just praying that the hope would be enough.


	41. Chapter 41

Next was Mumbai. Brian was really looking forward to this one because they were doing a lot of the birthday party scenes on the beach. Lana had been talking about just setting it up and filming them partying. They did all have a lot of fun together. Brian hoped she would do that and he could even dance with Max.

On the plane though, he became aware of a strange atmosphere. Normally, Aml joined in the conversation readily enough but Brian realised he was silent and sitting on his own a few rows ahead. Max was on the opposite side of the aisle from him, looking awkward.

Tuppence had been sitting next to Brian but she’d gone off to talk to Doona a few rows back. Brian shifted to the aisle seat himself and tried to catch Max’s eye. His boyfriend was shifting restlessly in his seat, fiddling with his sleeve, and kept rubbing his fingers over his stubble. All signs that he was nervous.

He must have felt Brian’s gaze on him because he glanced around, then smiled a little. Then he got up and came over. He edged past Brian and sat down in the window seat.

‘Told you,’ he said, leaning in to whisper. ‘Atmosphere.’

Brian laid a hand on his knee and squeezed lightly. ‘Yeah, but maybe Aml’s just feeling a bit awkward. I’m sure it’ll get better when we get to Mumbai.’

Max looked at him. ‘Are you?’ He sounded doubtful.

‘We’ve all got on so well so far. We’re like a family.’

‘Haven’t you noticed that he stays away from us? Like he doesn’t trust us or something.’

‘He does get on with the girls better, and Miguel.’

‘I’m beginning to think there’s a specific reason he doesn’t like us, and it’s nothing to do with what he thinks his character’s orientation is.’

‘You think he doesn’t trust us because we’re not straight?’

Max shrugged. ‘Don’t know. But you can’t film something like this without trust. Imagine doing a sex scene with someone you don’t trust or feel awkward with? It wouldn’t be right, would it?’

‘No, I suppose not.’ He glanced ahead at Aml, but he was looking out of the window. ‘Do you think he can get over it?’

Max shrugged again. ‘I don’t know. But I don’t think Lana will compromise her vision for his awkwardness.’

Brian let out a long breath. ‘Well, let’s just hope he sorts himself out then.’

Max raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything more. Instead, he took Brian’s hand and laced their fingers together. Brian smiled, forgetting everything else and just feeling glad to be with Max.

It was late when they got in and everybody was exhausted.

‘Straight to bed everybody,’ Lana had said as they arrived at the hotel. ‘We’ve got a lot to do in not much time and I want you all ready for the night shoot tonight.’

They all agreed obediently but a few minutes after Brian had got himself sorted out in his hotel room, he was letting Max in.

‘We have to be good,’ said Brian, warningly. ‘Get some proper sleep for tonight.’

Max grinned at him. ‘You help me sleep.’

They went to bed, slipping under the covers together in just their underwear. Brian tugged Max to him, kissed his cheek, and closed his eyes. For a few moments, they were still and Brian felt himself drifting off to sleep.

But then Max shifted restlessly. ‘Bri, are you asleep?’

Brian opened his eyes. ‘Aren’t you tired?’

‘I’m tired but I can’t sleep.’ He trailed his hand down Brian’s chest and smiled. ‘Help me relax?’

Brian laughed. ‘You’re insatiable.’

Max smirked at him. ‘You love it.’

‘True,’ said Brian, grinning back at him before he tilted his head forwards and claiming Max’s soft mouth in a kiss. They exchanged slow, leisurely kisses, and Brian, as always, felt his body respond to just the feel of Max against him. Then Max started to touch him, first trailing his fingers down his spine in a featherlight touch, then combing his hands through his hair, rubbing at his nape, then tapping lightly against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Brian flexed his hips into Max and deliberately rubbed their hard-ons together, both relishing the heat coming from each other’s bodies. He started thinking ahead. If he wasn’t careful, they could make a mess here, then they’d have to shower and Max would wake up more and they’d never get to sleep.

He broke the kiss, firmly pushing a surprised Max onto his back, then he began to kiss a path down his chest. Max realised what he was doing and sighed contentedly as Brian paused to nibble lightly at his nipples, then kissed each one before moving lower.

He followed Max’s treasure trail, leaving butterfly kisses down his stomach. By the time he reached the waistband of his boxer briefs, Max was breathing hard and squirming under his attentions.

Brian grinned up at him before he tugged his boxers down and took his hot, hard cock into his mouth. Max let out a moan and his hips jerked. Brian focused on his work, swiping his tongue slowly around the sensitive head and feeling Max tremble beneath him.

He framed his hips with his hands and leaned over him, taking his cock into his throat. Max’s hands landed in his hair and held on as Brian fucked his mouth on his cock, relishing the feeling of that thickness filling in, and of Max’s trembling thighs under his hands, and the sound of his panting.

‘Süßer,’ he moaned, thrusting a little against Brian’s hands.

Brian moved faster and faster, taking him to the edge, then pulling back to lick at the sensitive head again, swirling his tongue all the way around it and enjoying the way Max’s cries got higher.

‘Süßer, bitte,’ he gasped.

Brian smirked, then sucked hard, fluttering his tongue over the tip. Max jerked and his legs wrapped around Brian’s shoulders, clenching against him. Brian knew he was getting close. He pressed his cock to the roof of his mouth with his tongue and hummed deliberately.

Max gave a shout, his thighs clenched, then he was coming, shooting hot and hard into Brian’s mouth. Brian swallowed him down before he let his cock slip from his mouth. He looked up at Max and waited for him to open his eyes and look at him before he slowly licked his lips and smirked.

‘Oh, fuck, Süßer, do you know how hot you look like that?’

Brian just smirked wider. Max was looking more relaxed now, and Brian was sure he’d sleep now. He tucked Max back into his shorts, then moved up next to him and Max reached for him and pulled him close for a kiss.

‘Go to sleep now,’ Brian murmured against him.

Max frowned and pressed his hand against the heat of Brian’s boxers. ‘What about you?’

‘Don’t worry about me. You need sleep.’

Max shook his head, nudging their hips together. ‘Can’t leave you like that.’ Without another word, he reached into Brian’s boxers and grasped his cock.

Brian thought about the mess but quickly stopped thinking about anything else but Max’s firm hand on his cock and his mouth, hot and wet on his neck.

He didn’t last long, because there was no need to hold out, and Max’s hand brought him quickly to orgasm. He claimed Max’s mouth in a kiss and there was nothing in the world but the two of them, sharing their breath in the darkness of the hotel room.

A quick clean-up job followed, then Brian pulled the covers back over them both and they drifted into sleep together, knowing they’d need to be well-rested for the upcoming night shoot and party scenes. Brian smiled as he drifted off, knowing his dreams were to be about dancing on the beach with Max. 


End file.
